Nightshroud: The Beginning
by DarkHound32
Summary: After being betrayed by his 'friends', Ash Ketchum has taken on a new identity. Nightshroud. Join Nightshroud and his new friends on a journey across the Orre region to take down Team Cipher once and for all! Smart Ash! Dark Ash!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fic!**

**In this story Ash Ketchum takes on a new identity after his 'friends' betrayed him.**

**His name is Nightshroud.**

**In this story Ash/Nightshroud will travel across the Orre region and with his new friends, they will take down Team Cipher once and for all!**

**Nightshroud will capture some legendaries but not very much.**

**Enjoy!**

Nightshroud: The Beginning

Chapter 1

Alto Mare, the isolated island between the south-western coast of Johto and the south-eastern portion of Hoenn. The city was always being protected by the guardians, Latias and Latios. It has been 7 years since the city was about to be destroyed by a tidal wave and a certain Latios sacrificed himself and became the new Soul Dew. Since that sacrifice, the Latias has to be the only guardian of the city, but she misses her brother and a certain trainer she really liked.

In the middle of the city, a lone figure is standing in front of the fountain. The figure is wearing a black overcoat with the hood over his head. Under the hood, you'll see that the figure is wearing a mask (imagine Nightshroud's mask in Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx but darker). He's also wearing a grey t-shirt underneath the overcoat. The pants are also black with yellow straps on the sides. The belt is also black and there are six pokeballs attached. The shoes are also black with yellow straps from the sides. On the trainer's shoulder was a Pikachu.

"Alto Mare? Why and how did we get here?" the figure asked his partner.

"Pika pika chu ka pi?" the electric rodent said to his partner.

"Well since we are here, we might as well check on everybody." The figure and Pikachu walked around the city until they found some canoes and got on one and began to paddle around some direction. It took them a few minutes to finally get to the place he was looking for. A boat shack.

The figure can hear that someone is working. He got off the canoe and knocked on the shack's door. After waiting for a moment, the door opened. "Hello, may I help you?" said a voice behind the door. The voice sounded old. The door opened to reveal Lorenzo, the curator of the city's museum. "And who might you be?" Lorenzo asked the figure.

"Hey Lorenzo, long time no see. Don't tell me that you forgot about me." the figure said.

Lorenzo was confused at first, but when he saw the Pikachu on his shoulder, he took one last, good look at him and was surprised to see him again. "Ash, is that you?" Lorenzo questioned.

The figure nodded. "Yes, but that's not my name anymore. I am not Ash Ketchum." the figure said. Lorenzo was confused, but the figure continued. "My name . . . is Nightshroud."

Lorenzo was still confused, then he asked "Why the sudden change of name?

"I'll explain later." Nightshroud said. "So how's everything doing since the incident with Team Rocket's Annie and Oakley?" Nightshroud questioned.

"Everything's doing great." Lorenzo informed. "The DMA has been rebuilt and those Team Rocket members have been brought to justice."

"Well, that's great to hear!" Nightshroud said. "So, how is Latias doing?"

"Oh, she's doing just fine, but she misses Latios and you." Lorenzo said to Nightshroud.

"I see. I don't blame her." Nightshroud said.

"I agree. But, when she sees you, I betya that she will be very happy!" Lorenzo said.

"You'd win that bet!" said Nightshroud.

"Hey, I think Bianca's back from her errand and up into her room." Lorenzo said from his thought. "Before we go see Latias, you gotta see Bianca again and see how's she's doing."

Nightshroud thought for a moment, then said "Alright, lets go see her."

The two and Pikachu got into the house and walked upstairs to Bianca's room. Lorenzo knocked on the door and said "Bianca are you in there? We got a visitor and you won't believe who it is."

The door opened to reveal Bianca. Bianca is wearing the exact outfit she wore when Nightshroud last saw her, but a little bigger. Bianca was confused who the visitor is, but when she looked at the Pikachu on his shoulder, she immediately asked "Ash?"

"The name's Nightshroud." Nightshroud said. "I had my name changed."

"Why?" Bianca asked confused."I'll tell you later." Nightshroud told Bianca. "So, how have you been doing?" Nightshroud asked.

"I have been doing great!" Bianca answered. "Some of my paintings and artwork have been accepted in the art museum!"

"That's great!" Nightshroud said. "Wait, art museum?" he questioned. "Alto Mare didn't have a art museum last time I was here."

"The city changed since the last time you were here." Bianca told him. "Some things were changed and some things were added. The art museum is one of them."

"Oh! Well, congratulations anyway." Nightshroud congratulated.

"Thanks!" Bianca thanked.

Nightshroud thought for a moment, then said "I can't help but feeling that something's missing." Lorenzo and Bianca are confused. "Oh yeah! Latias is not with us." Nightshroud said.

"Oh! Now that we caught up, lets go see Latias at the secret garden." Lorenzo said. The three and Pikachu went down and out of the house and entered the secret garden. It was beautiful. Nightshroud remember the good times he spend with Latias and Latios.

"Latias, we have a visitor and you'll by very happy to see who it is." Lorenzo said. There was silence for a few moments. Nightshroud pulled down his hood to help Latias figure out who he is. The hood down revealed his messy raven black hair. After a few more moments of silence, Nightshroud was knocked down by a some kind of force. He heard a coo. The force revealed to be Latias giving Nightshroud a tight hug.

"It's great to see you again too, Latias!" Nightshroud confirmed. Latias cooed in response, and let go of Nightshroud and helped him up. "I'm okay." Nightshroud confirmed to Latias. Latias circled around in excitement.

"Looks like I won the bet, now pay up." Lorenzo joked. The group laughed together.

"Now that we're altogether, why did you change your name Ash?" Bianca asked.

"I told you, the name's Nightshroud." Nightshroud said darkly. Latias is confused on what's going on. "But alright, I'll tell you." Nightshroud was about to begin his story, but a voice said something in his mind.

_"Help me!"_ the voice said. Nightshroud looked around to see the source of the voice. _"Come and help me!"_ the voice said again. Nightshroud glanced at the shrine that hold the Soul Dew. He got up and walked to the shrine. He feels that the voice is coming from the Soul Dew. After he thought that, he reached in the water and touched it. As soon as he touched it, there was a blinding white light surrounding the area around Nightshroud.

Nightshroud opened his eyes and noticed that he is in an unfamiliar place. He was surrounded by nothing but darkness.

'Hello Ash! Its great to see you again!' a voice said.

Nightshroud looked around to see who's voice does it belong to. After a few moments , a light shined. The light died down to reveal . . . Latios?

"Latios? Is that you?" Nightshroud asked.

Latios nodded. 'Yes Ash, it's me.'

"How can I see you?" Nightshroud asked.

'Simple. We're in the Soul Dew.' Latios answered.

"Is that how you are talking to me right now?" Nightshroud asked. Latios nodded. "Oh! So why are we here?"

'Because Ash, I need your help.' Latios said.

"My name's not Ash anymore. It's Nightshroud now." Nightshroud told Latios.

Latios chuckled. 'Of course. You changed your name because of those 'friends' of yours."

Nightshroud was surprised that Latios knew that. "How did you know?"

'I'm a psychic, remember?" Latios said.

"Oh! Yeah!" Nightshroud said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment because he forgot that Latias and Latios are part psychic types.

Latios chuckled. 'Anyways onto the problem. I thought that you could help Nightshroud.'

Nightshroud was proud that Latios called him by his new name instead of his old one. "I'd be happy to help." he said. "So what do you need?"

'I need you to transfer a part of your aura into the Soul Dew.' Latios told Nightshroud. 'Before you ask why, I just want to say that it took me a lot of power to get you here.'

Nightshroud was shocked after hearing that. "So you brought us here?" he asked.

Latios nodded. 'Yes, I brought you here so that I can be free from this prison.'

"That's why you need a part of my aura?" Nightshroud asked.

Latios nodded again. 'Yes. Bravo Nightshroud.' Latios commented Nightshroud. 'It seems you've gotten smarter since the last time I saw you.' he complimented. 'Anyways, your aura is way more powerful than mine. So I thought that if you transfer a part of that aura into the Soul Dew, I could be free and see Latias, Bianca, Lorenzo, and the rest of Alto Mare again.'

Nightshroud felt sorry for Latios. "Sure, I'll help. I will transfer some of my aura."

'Really? You'll help me?' Latios questioned. Nightshroud nodded. 'Thanks! I know I can count on you A - Nightshroud!' Latios said almost calling him Ash.

"No problem Latios." Nightshroud said. "Now what do I have to do?"

'Just stick your hand out and let me do the rest.' Latios instructed. Nightshroud did as he was told. Latios took the hand. After a moment, Nightshroud feels like he was kinda being drained. The aura around Nightshroud explodes around the area.

Latios felt like he was being real again as soon as the aura was around the area. Latios smiled as soon as he was becoming more real by the second.

'Thanks, Nightshroud!' Latios thanked Nightshroud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I really appreciate that you liked my story so far!**

**On the last chapter, Nightshroud gave some of his aura to set Latios free!  
**

**In this chapter, Nightshroud will reveal his past.**

**Enjoy!**

"Normal speech"

'Poke-speech'

Nightshroud: The Beginning

Chapter 2

The light surrounding the shrine died down. Lorenzo, Bianca, Latias, and Pikachu saw what kinda like that the Soul Dew was split into two. The first half was seen by Nightshroud touching it. The other took form of somebody who they thought was gone forever. Latios.

They were shocked and happy to see Latios again. Latias was the first to take action and hugged Latios tightly. As she was hugging him, some tears were shedding down on her face. Latios returned the hug and calmed Latias down. As soon as she was calmed down, Latias let go of Latios.

Bianca is also shedding some tears as she approached Latios. She hugged him and said "Latios! You are real! It's really great to see you again! We missed you very much!" she let go of Latios as soon as she finished speaking.

Lorenzo spoke up next. "Welcome back, Latios!" Latios nodded then looked at the standing form of Nightshroud. It was long long until the others followed his gaze.

Lorenzo asked first. "Ash, what happened?" Nightshroud didn't answer. "Ash?" Lorenzo called him by his old name several times. "Oh . . . Nightshroud?" Lorenzo called him by his new name. Nightshroud still didn't answer.

Bianca gave it a shot, but failed. Pikachu tried to shock him, but that didn't work either. Even Latias tried, but she failed also.

Latios, instead of trying to snap Nightshroud out of his thoughts, he sensed on what's going on. But the psychic senses could not let Latios see that a dark aura is surrounding Nightshroud.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Pikachu gave him a strong jolt of electricity. But it didn't look like it damaged him at all.

"What . . . happened?" Nightshroud asked.

"You tell us!" Bianca yelled.

Nightshroud turned to see worried looks from everyone. "You kinda spaced out there. Are you alright?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Nightshroud said.

'Maybe you should take a rest.' Pikachu said.

"That's probably a good idea Pika . . ." Nightshroud was about to finish, when suddenly realization hit him. "PIKACHU, I can understand you."

Pikachu was confused. 'What do you mean?'

Nightshroud, who was still astonished that he can understand Pikachu, then said "I mean, I know what you're saying!"

Everyone, except Latios, were surprised when they heard that. 'You mean that you can understand what Pikachu is saying?' Latias questioned.

Nightshroud nodded. "And not just Pikachu, I can understand you as well Latias!"

Latias was surprised when she heard that. She smiled and then tackled Nightshroud into a big hug. 'Yay! You can understand me!' She got off of Nightshroud to let him get up.

Nightshroud looked at Latios and asked "Latios? Is this a side-effect of the process?" Latios nodded.

"Process?" Bianca asked confused. "What process?"

Nightshroud told Lorenzo, Bianca, Latias, and Pikachu what happened while he was in the Soul Dew with Latios. "I see. So you gave up some of your aura so that Latios could be free?" Lorenzo questioned. Nightshroud nodded. "So how is it that you can communicate with Pikachu and Latias?"

Nightshroud thought so he could find the answer to his question. "I'm not sure." he then said. He turned to Latios and asked "How can I communicate with Pikachu and Latias?"

'Nightshroud, it's not just those two that you can communicate with, you can communicate with all of the pokemon in the world.' Latios told Nightshroud.

"What!" Nightshroud shouted. "I can communicate with every pokemon in the entire world?" he then asked.

Latios nodded. Everyone else were surprised after hearing that. 'Yes and as to how, while you were transfering some of your aura, I gave you a little part of me so that you couldn't be unstable.' Latios said.

Nightshroud told everyone else what Latios said. "I see. If that is true, then you must have become part pokemon." Lorenzo theorized.

"Wow!" Nightshroud and Bianca said simultaneously.

'Wow is right!' Pikachu said.

Latios nodded and said 'But I didn't give you much. Just the power to communicate with other pokemon.'

"Cool!" Nightshroud said still astonished by the fact that he became part pokemon.

"So now that's over, you were telling us the story on why you changed your name." Bianca reminded Nightshroud.

"Oh!" Nightshroud said. "Okay! You guys might want to sit down and be comfortable." Everyone sat down as they were told.

"The reason I changed my name is because" Nightshroud began. "my former traveling companions and friends betrayed me." Nightshroud finished.

"You mean Misty and Brock?" Bianca asked.

Nightshroud nodded. "Not just them, all of my other companions from different regoins betrayed me." Everyone was shocked from hearing that. Well everyone except Latios because he knew all along.

"Everyone?" Lorenzo asked.

"Yes!" Nightshroud said. Then he thought of the memory. "Well, maybe not everyone." Everyone was confused. "I have two other friends and companions in the Unova region."

"I see. Start from the beginning." Lorenzo said.

"Okay." Nightshroud said. "It all started when I was getting home from my adventures in Unova . . ."

(_Flashback)_

_Ash Ketchum was walking home to Pallet Town after his lost in the Unova league. He finally defeated his rival Trip with Pikachu barely still standing after his Electro Ball collided with Serperior's Energy Ball. Serperior had used up all of its energy into that attack and fainted giving Ash the victory. He lost in the finals against some guy named Tony._

_Ash and Pikachu finally got up on top of the hill and saw Pallet Town closing in._

_"Well, we're finally home Pikachu!" Ash said to his partner._

_"Pika!" Pikachu agreed._

_Ash then ran down the hill, heading to Pallet Town and to his house. When he got to his house, he opened the door and went inside. "Mom, I'm home!" he then said. Instead of seeing his mom, he saw his friends Misty, Brock, May, Max, and Dawn. "Hey guys. What's up?"_

_Misty spoke up. "Ash, we need to talk!"_

_Ash was confused. "O-kay. What do you guys want to talk about?"_

_Brock spoke up next. "Ash, we've been thinking and we decided . . . we don't think we should be friends with you anymore!"_

_Ash was shocked after hearing that. "What do you mean?" Ash said hurt._

_"Everytime we go on an adventure with you, there's always trouble." May said. "We think that you're a magnet for trouble."_

_"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Ash yelled angrily. "It's true that there's trouble in our adventures, but" Ash was interrupted by Max._

_"So you agree that you're trouble!" Max said._

_"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" Ash yelled angrily again._

_Dawn spoke up last. "Sorry Ash, but we think that we'll be even safer if you don't hang with us anymore."_

_"THAT'S NUTS!" Ash yelled angrily again._

_"And that's not the only reason." Brock said. Ash is confused. "Look I know you love your pokemon very much, but it's just . . . you're just not good enough to be a Pokemon Master."_

_"WHAT!" Ash angrily yelled._

_"Yeah, you've been competing in lots of regional leagues . . . and they're not even major tournaments. And you never win in any of them!" Misty said._

_"SO THOSE ARE THE REASONS WHY YOU GUYS DECIDED TO NOT TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME ANYMORE!" Ash angrily yelled once again. He then looked down then said "Fine. If that's what you guys' really want, then I'll leave here and never bother you guys again!" Ash then ran out of his house, tears blowing off of his face. Pikachu then formed sparks on his cheeks at the others before following Ash._

_Before Ash left Pallet Town forever, he went to Prof. Oak's lab and picked up all of his pokemon. He turned back to see the town once more before running off into the forest._

_(Flashback End)_

__" . . . and that was the last time I saw them." Nightshroud finished his story.

Latias and Bianca were in tears when Nightshroud finished. "That is terrible!" Bianca said.

'I know right!' Latias said. 'How could they do such a thing?'

"So you changed your identity because you don't want them to know who you really are?" Lorenzo asked. Nightshroud nodded. "I see. So if you're not going back to Pallet Town, where are you going to live?"

Nightshroud thought for a moment. "I'm planning on to moving to the Orre region."

Lorenzo was shocked. "THE ORRE REGION!" he yelled. "Are you crazy?"

Bianca was confused. "What's the Orre region?"

"Orre is a very dangerous region." Lorenzo answered. "It's the one region that has _lots _of criminals!"

Bianca and Latias were shocked after hearing that. "Are you crazy?" Bianca and Latias asked at the same time.

"I'm moving there so that I can help it become a more peaceful region." Nightshroud explained.

"Uh . . . I doubt that you can do it alone!" Lorenzo pointed out.

Nightshroud smirked. "Who says that I was gonna do it alone?" The others are confused. Nightshroud looked to see it was getting late. "It's getting late, so lets get some sleep. I'll be leaving tomorrow!" Everyone else agreed and decided to get some sleep. Well not everyone.

**So what do you think? Like it? Love it?**

**If you liked the first chapter, I'm certain that you'll also like this chapter!**

**Read & Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Third chapter is up!**

****"Normal speech"

'Poke-speech'

**Enjoy!**

****Nightshroud: The Beginning

Chapter 3

Everyone went to bed except for Nightshroud, Latias, and Latios. Nightshroud was leaning against a wall in the secret garden. Latias is nervous for some reason. Latios is trying to calm her down by saying 'You can do it!' several times. Latias finally got some courage and floated towards Nightshroud. Nightshroud looked at Latias as she was coming to him.

Latios took a deep breath and said 'Now that you can communicate with me, I wanna ask you something.'

Nightshroud nodded. "Sure! Ask away!"

Latias took another deep breath then said 'Since you're leaving tomorrow, I've been thinking about going to see the world outside the city.' Nightshroud is confused but Latias asked 'Can I come with you? As your pokemon?'

"Huh?" Nightshroud exclaimed surprised. "You want to be one of my team?" he asked. Latias nodded. "That does make sense!" Latias looked confused.

Latios chuckled. 'I told you he's gotten smarter!'

"I let you come with me, but what about the city?" Nightshroud asked.

'Don't worry about that!' Latios said. Nightshroud was confused. 'It's weird, but when you gave the Soul Dew a part of your aura, you gave it security mode for not just the Soul Dew, but the entire city too!'

"Security mode?" Nightshroud asked still confused.

Latios smiled. 'When there are intruders trying to reach for the Soul Dew, the water will give them a mild shock.' Latios said. 'And get kicked out of the city.'

"How mild?" Nightshroud asked.

'Well, just about as strong as Pikachu's Thunderbolt.' Latios answered.

Nightshroud looked unfazed. "Okay! You can come with me Latias!" Latias cooed and circled around in excitement.

'She's not the only one who wants to go with you Nightshroud!' Latios said.

Nightshroud was confused at first, but he finally thought of the answer. "Latios? You want to come with me too?"

Latios nodded. 'Yes. I don't think you can handle my sister alone because of her overexcitement attitude.'

'Hey!' Latias yelled. Nightshroud and Latios lauged at her reaction.

"Handling two legendaries is a _big _responsibility." Nightshroud said. "Are you sure you guys wanna go through with this?" Latias and Latios nodded. "Well . . . okay then! But before I capture you guys, I better tell the others in the morning." The two eon dragons nodded in agreement. Nightshroud then jumped on a tree branch. "I've slept on something harder than this. So it's nothing new to me." Nightshroud then drifted off to sleep.

The eon dragons watched as Nightshroud drifted to sleep on the branch. They then went back to their bed and slept wondering what the future will take them.

The next morning, Bianca and Lorenzo are in the dining room eating breakfast. Nightshroud came in apple in hand. "Morning!" he said. Bianca and Lorenzo did the same. "I've got some news." Nightshroud told them the news that Latias and Latios want to go with him.

"What!" Bianca and Lorenzo said simultaneously.

"You two want to go with A-Nightshroud?" Bianca asked. The eon dragons nodded. "But what about the city? And Latios, you just got back here!" Bianca, Lorenzo, Latias, and Latios caught up last night.

"I know Latios just go out of the Soul Dew, but staying here in the city still made him feel like that he's in a prison." Nightshroud informed. "And don't worry about the city because . . ." Nightshroud explained the security mode that the Soul Dew just got.

Lorenzo spoke up. "I see. So any intruder who tries to reach for the Soul Dew will receive a shock as strong as Pikachu's Thunderbolt and get kicked out of the city." Nightshroud nodded. "I see. Well in that case, be careful out there! You are going to a very dangerous place!"

Bianca was shocked after hearing what her grandpa just said. "Are you actually encouraging them?" she asked quietly to her grandpa.

"Look, I'll miss them too, but Ash has a good point!" Lorenzo whispered. "We can't just keep them in the city. We need to let them go out and see the world!"

"Yeah, but to a very dangerous region?"

"They'll be fine! Besides, don't you want to make them happy?" Lorenzo asked. Bianca looked at Nightshroud and the eon dragons, then nodded.

"I guess you're right!" Bianca whispered and turned to see the others. "Be careful out there you guys!" she said. Latias flew around the garden. Latios just smiled.

"Alright guys! Lets say our goodbyes!" Nightshroud suggested. Everyone said their goodbyes to each other. After that, Nightshroud got a couple of pokeballs for the eon dragons. "Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" he asked the eon duo one last time. They nodded. Latias didn't hesitate and touched the pokeball that has a blue triangle on the red top. Latios didn't hesitate either and touched the ball that has a blue top with a red triangle.

Both balls shook for a few moments and then a 'click' sound was heard meaning the capture was successful. Nightshroud clipped the balls on a necklace like Drake and his Dragonite's pokeball. After saying goodbye to Bianca and Lorenzo once more, he left for the docks.

Nightshroud made it to the docks and released Latias and Latios out and hopped onto Latios. "Next stop, the Orre region!" Nightshroud exclaimed.

Latios and Latias then flew off like a jet. Nightshroud and Pikachu are enjoying the view to the ocean. The eon duo are enjoying the world outside of Alto Mare so far. Then suddenly, Latios stopped mid-way.

Nightshroud turned to see what's wrong and saw a familiar figure. The figure is a big cat-like figure with a white body, purple tail and stomach, and a mass of flesh connecting the center to its head behind its neck.

"Mewtwo?" Nightshroud asked.

**Like it? Love it?**

**Read & Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, fourth chapter is up!**

****"Normal speech"

'Poke-speech'

_"Telepathy"_

__**If you liked the first three chapters, there's not doubt that you will like this chapter!**

**Well, enjoy!**

****Nightshroud: The Beginning

Chapter 4

"Mewtwo?" Nightshroud asked.

_"Hello again, Nightshroud." _Mewtwo greeted.

"Hey Mewtwo!" Nightshroud greeted. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" he asked.

_"I came to talk to you." _Mewtwo said.

"Okay!" Nightshroud said. "But not here in the sky. Lets go find land and talk!" Mewtwo nodded in agreement. Nightshroud pressed a some kind of button on his mask. The mask made a 'clank' sound. "Got it! We'll find land Northwest from here." The group then head Northwest.

They found the land like Nightshroud said. When they landed, Nightshroud got off of Latios. He then turned to Mewtwo and asked " So, what do you wanna talk about?"

_"I found something under the rubble of the old Team Rocket base!" _Mewtwo said.

"What did you find?" Nightshroud asked.

Mewtwo used Psychic and showed Nightshroud a pair of gloves. The gloves kinda look like Sir Aaron's gloves, but there is a clear crystal at the palm of each glove.

Nightshroud examined them. "Nice! What are those gloves for?" he asked.

_"Team Rocket created those gloves to capture pokemon and make them do their biddings."_Mewtwo explained.

"In short, the pokemon that are captured in those gloves are brainwashed!" Nightshroud said. Mewtwo nodded. "So, why are you showing them to me?"

_"Because I thought you might be interested. And because I spent some time taking the power to possess the pokemon out and made them fit for you." _Mewtwo explained.

Nightshroud was surprised. "Wow! You spent some time rigging them for me?" Mewtwo nodded. "Wow! You sure have changed!"

_"I didn't change _that _much." _Mewtwo said. _"You're still the only human I trust and be called as a . . . friend."_ Nightshroud nodded. _"So, why don't you try them out."_

Nightshroud thought for moment. Then he took out a pokeball. "Come out, my friend!" The ball opened and it came out a Lucario.

Lucario looked around confused. 'Nightshroud, where are we? And who are they?' Lucario asked when he saw the eon dragons and Mewtwo.

"It's okay Lucario! They are friends!" Nightshroud said. Lucario nodded in understanding. "And we're on some island." Lucario was not surprised that Nightshroud can communicate with him because Nightshroud told Lucario everything in Alto Mare.

Lucario then noticed the gloves. 'What's with the gloves, Master?' he asked.

Nightshroud explained everything that Mewtwo told him to Lucario.

'So, Mewtwo rigged the gloves so that they can only work with you.' Lucario stated. Nightshroud nodded.

_"Not only that. I also made it better and more comfortable than an ordinary pokeball." _Mewtwo said.

"I see. So, what do you say Lucario?" Nightshroud asked.

Lucario thought for a moment. 'Sure! I'll give it a try!'

Nightshroud nodded. "Oh! And one more thing." Lucario is confused. "I thought I told you that you can stop calling me 'Master'? We are friends!" he smiled while Lucario looked down in embarrassment. Nightshroud held out his right hand and pointed it at Lucario. The crystal glowed a bright light and consumed Lucario. The light returned to the glove. Then the crystal turned from clear to blue.

_"Was it successful?"_ Mewtwo asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Nightshroud exclaimed. He held out his hand. "Come on out, Lucario!" the light came out of the crystal and it took form of Lucario. "Hey, how was it?"

'It was . . . great, just like Mewtwo said!' Lucario said.

Nightshroud smiled. "Well, I'm proud that you like it!" Lucario nodded. Nightshroud then returned him back into the glove.

"Now who should I put into the other one?" Nightshroud thought for a moment then came up with an answer. "I got it!" he then took out another pokeball. "Come on out, my friend!" the ball opened and the light took form of Gallade.

Gallade looked around and saw his master and the three psychics. 'Nightshroud, whats going on?' Nightshroud explained everything. 'I see. So the other glove's free?' Nightshroud nodded. Gallade smiled. 'Lets do it!' Like Lucario, Nightshroud told Gallade about Alto Mare.

Nightshroud smiled. He held out his left hand and pointed it at Gallade. The crystal glowed a bright light and consumed Gallade and returned to the glove. The crystal turned from clear to green.

"Well, now that that's done," Nightshroud turned to the others. "we better get right to Orre!" he then hopped on to Latios. "Well, it's great seeing you again, Mewtwo!"

_"Wait Nightshroud!" _Mewtwo exclaimed. Nightshroud, Latios, and Latias stopped when Mewtwo told them to wait.

"What is it Mewtwo?" Nightshroud asked while getting off of Latios.

_"Since you're heading to one of the most dangerous regions, you're gonna need all the help you can get!" _Mewtwo said. Nightshroud was confused. _"If you can, I would like to be a part of your team."_

"Huh!" Nightshroud exclaimed surprised. "You want to be a part of my team too? But what about the cloned pokemon?" he asked.

_"Don't worry about them! Pikachutwo and Meowthtwo are capable of ruling the island alone! They are not my apprentices for nothing!" _Mewtwo said.

Nightshroud thought for a moment to choose between capturing Mewtwo or not. After a few minutes of thinking, Nightshroud chose. "Okay!" he said. He took out an empty pokeball. "Welcome to the team, Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo didn't hesitate and smiled then touched the pokeball and got absorbed in it. The ball shook for a moment and then a 'click' sound was heard meaning the capture was a success.

Nightshroud put the pokeball away and got on Latios. The eon dragons flew off like a jet. As Nightshroud and Pikachu are enjoying the scenery fo the ocean, Nightshroud murmured "Orre, here we come!"

**Read & Review**

**You can guess what happens in the next chapter!**

**Guess which one of Orre's heroes does Nightshroud meet!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! The next chapter is up!**

**Anyways, the group finally made it to Orre and meet Prof. Krane!**

****"Normal speech"

'Poke-speech'

_"Telepathy"_

_'Thoughts'_

**Enjoy!**

Nightshroud: The Beginning

Chapter 5

Latias, Latios, Nightshroud, and Pikachu are heading to Orre by sky. After the little delay with Mewtwo, the group are finally setting their sights on getting to the dangerous region.

While she is flying, Latias wonders what will time take her. 'Hey, Nightshroud!' she said.

Nightshroud looked at Latias. "What is it?" he asked.

'Are you wondering what will happen in Orre?' Latias asked.

Nightshroud thought for a moment. "I'm not sure! I've only been there once, and I know that the place is gonna need some more peace."

'You've been there already?' Latios asked.

Nightshroud nodded. "But I didn't see much, just a pokemon laboratory ruled by Professor Krane."

'Who's Krane?' Latias asked.

"Professor Krane is the professor of Orre." Nightshroud answered. "He's the one who offered me to live in Orre in his laboratory."

'And you accepted it?' Latios asked.

"Yes!" Nightshroud answered. "And not only that, my mask was also a gift from the professor."

'Your mask?' Latias asked.

"Yes! The mask serves as my new pokedex, and also as my navigation system." Nightshroud said. "He also gave me this overcoat!"

'Really?' Latias asked.

Nightshroud nodded. "Yes! I always wear my tight fitting overcoat with raised shoulders unzipped and with no buttons!"

'Oh!' Latias exclaimed.

'Look! I can see Orre straight ahead!' Pikachu said.

As true as Pikachu says, the dangerous region is nearing them.

Nightshroud thought for a moment. "Latios, lets land in the middle of a forest or something!" he suggested.

Since Orre has been peaceful now, there are some forests and meadows growing.

Latios nodded. He descented down in the middle of a meadow.

Nightshroud got off of Latios. He looked around the meadow. "It may be beautiful, but don't let looks fool you!" he said to the others. The eon dragons nodded. He pressed the same button and looked around. The mask made a 'clank' sound. "Got it! The lab is Northeast from here!" The group headed Northeast.

True to Nightshroud's word, the group found Prof. Krane's laboratory. Before they got close, Nightshroud returned the eon duo. Nightshroud and Pikachu got into the lab **(If you played Pokemon XD, you'll know what the lab looks like outside and inside)**.

"Hello Ash!" a voice greeted. Nightshroud turned to be face-to-face with Prof. Krane. Krane is a middle-aged man with brown hair, glasses, wearing a green button shirt under a labcoat, Khaki pants, and brown shoes. "So you decided to take up my offer?" he asked.

"It's Nightshroud." Nightshroud said darkly. "And yes, I'm moving here."

"Well, that's great!" Prof. Krane said. "The last time you were here was 3 years ago. So, allow me to show you to your new room. I haven't let anyone else take it."

Prof. Krane took Nightshroud and Pikachu to a bedroom. The room was plain. It has a bed, a bookshelf, a desk and a computer.

After they got settled in, the group explored the lab some more. They then got to a chamber with strange machines.

Nightshroud took a look at one of the machines. "I see that the Purify Chamber is complete." he said.

Prof. Krane nodded. "Yep! And all of the Shadow Pokemon have been purified!"

"That's great!" Nighshroud said.

Prof. Krane told Nightshroud about the Shadow Pokemon, Purify Chamber, and Team Cipher when he was last here 3 years ago.

There's a sound of battling coming from downstairs. "What's that sound?" Nightshroud asked.

"Oh, that's Michael training!" Prof. Krane answered. "Follow me!"

The group went one floor down. They walked around until the went into anothrer chamber. There are lots of computers around. There is also a capsule like container. Inside the container is a boy looking like he was battling someone.

The boy looked like he is 12 years old. He has spiky, red hair, goggles, and pale skin. He wears a yellow zipped up vest worn over a black long sleeved t-shirt with orange stripes down the sleeves, jeans which too have orange stripes down them and big brown boots. He also wears a black bag around his waist. He wears strange machines. One on his left arm and another on his headband.

Nighshroud asked "Is that Michael?"

Krane nodded. "Yes, and I bet you're familiar with the Snag Machine and Aura Reader!"

Nightshroud nodded. There's a 'beep' sound and the capsule opened and Michael took his goggles off his green eyes and got them down to his neck. He also got out of the capsule.

"Excellent work Michael!" a scientist congratulated Michael. "Your battling skills have been improving a _lot_!"

Michael smiled. "Thanks!" he said. He then noticed the professor and Nightshroud. "Hey professor! Who's this?"

"Michael, I like you to meet Nightshroud!" Prof. Krane said introducing Nightshroud.

Michael nodded. "Nice to meet you, Nightshroud!" Nightshroud nodded in return.

"BIG BROTHER!" screamed a little girl's voice.

A little girl ran past Krane and Nightshroud and stopped in front of Michael. The little girl has pale skin, blue hair, blue eyes. She is wearing a white long sleeved shirt and blue boots.

"Yes Jovi! What is it?" Michael asked.

"There's a new guy moving in the lab!" Jovi said.

Michael is surprised and looked at Nightshroud then asked "You're moving in here?"

Jovi is confused and turned to see Nightshroud. She then asked "So, you're the new guy?"

Nightshroud nodded. "The name's Nightshroud."

Jovi smiled and saw what's under Nightshroud's hood. "Why are you wearing a mask?" she asked.

"That's classified!" Nightshroud said.

Jovi is confused. "It means that it is a secret." Michael answered. "That is a very cool mask!" **(If you're not exactly Yu-Gi-Oh! fans or just never heard of it, Nightshroud's mask is a dark dragon mask that is really, really black with the exception of the blue eye-pieces and a red stone in the center of the forehead. You'll see Ash/Nightshroud's cheek and lips not covered.)**

"Thanks! The professor gave it to me." Nightshroud said. Michael nodded. "So, you're a pokemon trainer!"

"Yep! And I'm one of the best!" Michael bragged. He then thought of an idea. "Hey! I have an idea! Lets battle!"

"A battle?" Nightshroud asked.

Michael nodded. "You're a trainer too, right?" Nightshroud nodded. "So I assume that you're very good!"

Nightshroud thought for a moment. "Alright, I accept! But I'm warning you, I never lose a match and I won 4 regional league tournaments!"

"That's amazing!" Michael said. "But don't worry! Lets do it!"

The group went to the backyard and to a battle field. Nightshroud and Michael are standing on the opposite sides of each other.

A scientist volunteered to be a referee. "The battle between Nightshroud and Michael is about to begin!" the scientist said. "Each side will use 3 pokemon, substitutions allowed, and the winner will be determined if either side's pokemon are unable to continue! Are you ready?" Both trainer's nodded. "Battle Begin!"

Michael took out a pokeball. "Ursaring, go!" He threw the ball in the air and opened. A light came out and took form of Ursaring.

Nightshroud thought and held out his right hand. "Go Lucario!" A light came out of the glove and took form of Lucario.

Michael was astounded. "Wow! A Lucario in real life!" Then realization hit him. "A pokemon came out of your glove?"

Nightshroud nodded. "Long story!"

"O-kay." Michael said. "Ursaring, use Slash!" Ursaring charged at Lucario trying to hit him with a powerful scratch.

"Dodge it Lucario!" Nightshroud ordered. Lucario moved to the side as fast as a Quick Attack, making the Slash attack miss.

Michael was surprised. "That's fast!" he then thought of an attack. "Fury Swipes!"

"Dodge and keep dodging Lucario!" Ursaring trys to his Lucario with multiple scratch-like attacks, but Lucario kept dodging to the side. "Now use Close Combat!" Lucario then hit Ursaring with a barrage of attacks. After the final hit, Ursaring tumbled back.

"Use Hammer Arm!" Ursaring's arms glowed to prepare to attack Lucario.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!" Lucario made a sphere of aura and shot is at Ursaring before it got to attack and hit it. "Now use Swords Dance!" Lucario danced around to sharply raise it's strength.

Michael did a quick thinking. "Quick Ursaring, use Hammer Arm!" Ursaring's arms glowed and came at the dancing Lucario.

"Now Lucario, use Close Combat!" The attacks clashed head on. Each one trying to overpower the other. The final punch clashed creating an explosion.

The smoke cleared revealing Lucario worn out from being hit by some of the Hammer Arm, but still standing and Ursaring lying on the ground with swirls on it's eyes.

"Ursaring is unable to battle! Lucario wins!" the scientist said.

Michael returned Ursaring. "You are good!" he said. "But the battle has just begun!" he pulled out another pokeball. "Salamence, go!" he threw the ball and it opened. A light came out and took form of a Salamence.

"A Salamence." Nightshroud looked and asked "Can you keep going Lucario?" Lucario nodded. "Alright, then use Dragon Pulse!" Lucario made a shock wave that is dragon's power and came out of it's paws and fired it at Salamence.

"Dodge it!" Michael ordered. Salamence moved to the right. "Now use Flamethrower!" Salamence fired a streak of fire from it's mouth and at Lucario.

"Aura Sphere!" Lucario fired the Aura Sphere and clashed with the Flamethrower and exploded.

"Use Leer!" Salamence stared at Lucario and Lucario was a little fazed. "Now Dragon Claw!" Salamence's claws glowed blue and hit Lucario. Lucario stumbled back.

_'If this keeps up, Lucario will lose.' _Nightshroud thought. He then reached his hand out. "Return Lucario!" A light from the glove returned Lucario.

Nightshroud took out a pokeball. "Come out, Garchomp!" he threw the ball and it opened. A light came out and took form of Garchomp.

Michael was surprised. "A Lucario and a Garchomp! Those are Sinnoh pokemon!"

Nightshroud nodded. "Yep! And Garchomp is one of my most powerful!" he then oredered a attack. "Use Dragon Claw!" Garchomp's claws glowed blue and it charged at Salamence.

"You use Dragon Claw too!" Michael ordered. Salamence's claws glowed as well and collided against Garchomp's Dragon Claw. The attacks forced both pokemon. "Now use Double-Edge!" Salamence charged at Garchomp.

"Use Dragon Rush!" Nightshroud ordered. Garchomp surrounded itself in a blue aura and charged at Salamence. The attacks clashed and created an explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal both pokemon still standing. Nightshroud smirked. "Use Draco Meteor!" Garchomp fired a big meteor out of it's mouth into the sky and got into smaller pieces.

"Quick, get out of there!" Michael ordered. Salamence tried it's best to dodge the meteors but failed and got hit by some fo the meteors. Salamence fell to the ground.

"Now finish it with Dragon Rush!" Garchomp jumped up and surrounded itself with blue aura and dived down and clashed into Salamence. Garchomp landed on it's feet and Salamence was seen down on the ground with swirls.

"Salamence is unable to battle! Garchomp wins!" the scientist said.

Michael returned Salamence and got another pokeball out. "Well, this is it! My final pokemon! Go Jolteon!" he threw the ball and it opened. A light came out and took form of Jolteon.

Nightshroud was confused. "Jolteon? So, Jolteon is your first pokemon?" he asked.

Michael nodded. "Yep! We always stick together and face danger." he then ordered and attack. "Use Thunderbolt!" Jolteon fired a powerful bolt of electricity and hit Garchomp. But it seems that the attack didn't do a thing. "What!"

Nightshroud smirked. "You know about Garchomp, but there might be one thing that you didn't know!" Michael is confused. "Garchomp is also a Ground type!" Michael looked dumbfounded for not knowing that. "Use Dragon Claw!" Garchomp's claws glowed and hit Jolteon.

"Quick Jolteon, get up!" Jolteon got up. "Use Bite!" Jolteon charged trying to bite Garchomp.

"Use Sandstorm!" Garchomp created a sandstorm. Jolteon's Bite attack was cancelled. "Now use Dragon Rush!" Garchomp surrounded itself with blue aura and charged and hit Jolteon.

"Use Quick Attack!" Jolteon regained itself and tried to attack, but the sandstorm stopped it and some sand got into it's eyes.

Nightshroud smirked. "Now, finish it with Dragon Claw!" Garchomp's claws glowed and charged and hit Jolteon. Next thing we know, Jolteon was lying on the ground with swirls.

"Jolteon is unable to battle! Garchomp wins! And the winner of the battle is Nightshroud!" the scientist said.

Michael returned Jolteon. "You did great, my friend!" He then walked to Nightshroud. "Great battle! You really are good!" he complimented.

"Thanks!" Nightshroud thanked. Suddenly, a clapping sound was made.

"That was a great battle indeed." a voice said. The others turned to see the source of the voice. Michael was shocked to see who it is.

The figure seems to be in his teen years. He wears a blue trench coat and silver sunglasses on his face, which he lowered to reveal eerie yellow eyes. He also has a short, spiky, sand-colored hair. He also wears black pants and boots. He's also wearing a black and red Snag Machine on his left arm.

Next to the male figure is a girl. The girl has orange hair with two ponytails on top. She also has blue eyes. She also wears a purple shirt and white skirt. She also wears a blue coat with white fluff at the end of each sleeve. She's also wearing black socks and pink boots.

"Wes and Rui!" Michael said.

**Well, what did you think?**

**Guess what? Spoiler Alert! Nightshroud and Wes battle in the next chapter! I promise that this battle will be more amazing!**

**Read & Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! In this chapter Nightshroud and Wes battle!**

**I hope you guys are ready! If not, too bad!**

"Normal speech"

'Poke-speech'

_"Telepathy"_

_'Thoughts'_

**Enjoy!**

Nightshroud: The Beginning

Chapter 6

"Wes and Rui!" Michael said.

Wes smirked. "Long time no see, Michael!"

Nightshroud returned Garchomp and turned to walk away.

Rui saw him walking away. "Wait!" Nightshroud stopped walking. "Your name's Nightshroud, right?" Nightshroud nodded.

"Hey!" Nightshroud looked at Wes. "You're really good since you defeated one of the great trainers of Orre." he complimented. Nightshroud nodded.

Prof. Krane interuppted the conversation. "So Wes, what brings you here?" he asked.

"We are actually coming to live here." Wes answered.

"You're moving into the lab?" Prof. Krane asked. Wes nodded.

"Cool! We got two more people living in the lab!" Jovi said.

"I see. You're living here as well." Wes said to Nightshroud.

Nightshroud nodded. "Yes." he finally said.

Prof. Krane thought for a moment. "Well, I do have a couple of spare rooms. If you're serious, then you're welcome to stay here as long as you like!" he exclaimed.

Wes nodded then turned to Nightshroud. "Since you're so good, I challenge you to a battle." he challenged.

Nightshroud seems to be not surprised. "Fine. I accept your challenge!" Wes smiled. "But lets do it tomorrow. It's getting late, and I have to let all of my pokemon out."

Wes thought for a moment. "Lets see those pokemon of yours."

The group went back to the backyard. Nightshroud released all of his pokemon from their pokeballs except for the eon duo and Mewtwo. He also let Lucario and Gallade out.

Everyone was amazed on how many pokemon Nightshroud had. Even Wes was amazed.

Prof. Krane examined them. "Wow! I've never seen so much pokemon before! Especially these ones!" he said looking at Nightshroud's Unova pokemon.

"They're my Unova pokemon." Nightshroud said.

"Unova! I've never been there, but they say the pokemon there can't be found in any of the other regions!" Prof. Krane said.

"Amazing!" Michael said.

Then one of Nightshroud's pokemon appear. The pokemon is fox-like, mainly slate-gray in coloration with red and black accents on its head and feet. Its ears are triangular with dark insides, and it has a large, whorled scruff of fur on its head, tipped with red coloration. Its eyes appear to posssess no pupils, and its eyelids and circular "eybrow" markings are red. It possesses a ruff of black fur around its neck, and limbs tipped with red. Its tail is bushy, and when it opens its mouth small fangs can be seen developing.

"Aw! Who's this cuttie?" Jovi asked.

"That's Zorua." Nightshroud answered. "Be careful! Zorua is one tricky prankster!"

Michael turned to Nightshroud and asked "You said you won 4 Regional Pokemon Leagues?"

Nightshroud nodded. "Yep! Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova!" Everyone looked at Nightshroud amazed. "Not only that, I also defeated every Elite Four in all those regions!" Everyone was surprised.

"And!" Jovi said.

"And . . . that's it. I never challenged the champions!" Nightshroud said.

"Why?" Michael asked confused.

"Because . . . it's a secret." Nightshroud answered.

Everyone was confused. Prof. Krane then looked at his watch. "Well, I'll be showing Wes and Rui to their rooms. Everyone else go to your own room and get some sleep."

Wes and Rui followed the professor, but not before Wes turned to Nightshroud then say "You're gonna need rest for tomorrow."

Later that night, Nightshroud let Latias, Latios, and Mewtwo out of their pokeballs. "Hey guys!" he said.

'Hey Nightshroud!' Latias said excited. She then tackled Nightshroud in a hug. A few moments later, she got off and helped him up.

"Thanks! Anyways, I have a big battle tomorrow, and you guys can watch! But you have to be and stay hidden!" he explained.

Mewtwo smirked. _"That's not gonna be a problem."_

Nightshroud nodded and opened a window. "You guys can get out and explore!"

The eon duo and Mewtwo got out and explored for a while. They then got back.

"How was your little exploring?" Nightshroud asked.

'It was fun!' Latias said.

_"It was fine."_ Mewtwo said.

'Now that we're here, we better get some rest. You got a battle tomorrow!' Latios said.

Nightshroud nodded. The group then headed to bed and sleep. Well, Latios adn Latias found a clearing while Mewtwo is just sleeping on a tree branch.

The next morning, Nightshroud and Wes are on opposite sides fo the battlefield. Prof. Krane, Michael, Jovi, and Rui are on the bench. The eon duo and Mewtwo are hiding in the forest watching the battle.

"The battle between Nightshroud and Wes is about to begin!" a sceintist said. "Each side will use 3 pokemon, substitutions allowed, and the winner will be determined if one side's pokemon are unable to continue! Are you ready?" Both trainers' nodded. "Battle Begin!"

Wes took out a pokeball. "Flygon, battle." He threw the ball and it opened. A light came out and took form of Flygon.

"Flygon." Nightshroud remembered Drew's Flygon. He took out a pokeball and threw it. "Lets go, Unfezant!" The ball opened and light came out and took form of the female Unfezant.

"Well, this is it." Michael said. "We'll see who's better!"

"Use DragonBreath!" Wes ordered. Flygon released a powerful blast of breath.

"Use Gust to deflect it!" Nightshroud ordered. Unfezant flapped her wings and blew a strong wind and the DragonBreath was cancelled.

"That's brilliant." Wes complimented. "Use Dragon Claw!" Flygon's claws glowed and charged at Unfezant.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Unfezant sped towards Flygon. The attacks collided and forced both pokemon back. "Use Air Cutter!" Unfezant released razor-like wind.

"Use Screech!" Flygon screeched and the Air Cutter attack was cancelled.

_'He used my strategy against me. Impressive'_ Nightshroud thought.

"Amazing! Simply amazing!" Prof. Krane said. Michael nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! The both of them are perfectly matched." Rui said.

In the forest, the legendary pokemon are watching at ease. 'Wow! This is really intense!' Latias said.

'You wanna talk about intense, wait until their final pokemon battle.' Latios said.

Back to the battle.

"Use Quick Attack!" Unfezant came at Flygon with a speedy attack.

"Use Screech!" Flygon screeched again and Unfezant was knocked down by the force of Screech.

"Unfezant!" Nightshroud said. He then remembered that Roark and Byron used the same technique. Unfezant got up.

Wes smirked. "Use Rock Slide!" Flygon summoned large boulders and launched them at Unfezant.

"Use Quick Attack to get out of there!" Unfezant dodge all the rocks using Quick Attack. Flygon got in front of Unfezant.

"Use DragonBreath!" Flygon fired the powerful breath and hit Unfezant.

Unfezant fell to the ground. Nightshroud is thinking of a strategy. Suddenly, his mask beeped. He pressed a button on it. The mask made another 'beep'.

"No way!" Nightshroud said. "You just learned 2 new moves!" Wes is shocked. Nightshroud smirked. "Well, lets use one of them. Use Air Slash!" Unfezant fired a blade of air and hit Flygon.

"Regain yourself Flygon!" Flygon stopped falling. "Use Dragon Claw!" Flygon's claws glowed and charged at Unfezant.

"Use Gust!" Unfezant blew a strong wind and knocked Flygon back making the Dragon Claw unsuccessful. "Use Aerial Ace!" Unfezant sped towards Flygon.

"Use Screech!" Flygon prepares to screech.

"Stop the Aerial Ace attack and use Air Slash!" Unfezant stopped the attack and switched to Air Slash. As soon as Flygon was about to screech, the attack hit.

'Amazing! He stopped the current attack and switched to another attack!' Latios said.

"Use Rock Slide!" Flygon summoned large boulders and launched them towards Unfezant.

"Use Aerial Ace to dodge them!" Unfezant used Aerial Ace and dodged all of the rocks. "Now attack!" Unfezant then charged at Flygon.

"Use Dragon Claw!" Flygon's claws glowed and hit Unfezant. The collision forced both pokemon back. "Use DragonBreath!" Flygon released the powerful breath.

"Use Air Slash!" Unfezant released the blade of air. The attacks collided creating an explosion.

"They're evenly matched!" Jovi said.

"I agree. This match will be awesome!" Michael said.

The smoke cleared to reveal both pokemon still standing. Nightshroud smirked. "Now lets use the other move, Sky Attack!" Unfezant surrounded itself with a white aura and flies up.

"What's Sky Attack?" Jovi asked.

"Sky Attack is one of the most powerful flying type moves!" Prof. Krane answered.

"Quick! Use DragonBreath!" Flygon released the powerful breath.

"Go!" Unfezant dived down. She collided with the DragonBreath making the attack break apart and head towards Flygon. The attack hit and Flygon fell to the ground.

"No, Flygon!" Wes said. The dust cleared to reveal Flygon lying on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Flygon is unable to battle! Unfezant wins!" the scientist said.

All of Nightshroud's pokemon watched the battle in awe.

'Amazing! Nightshroud and Unfezant were awesome!' Latias said.

_"Agreed." _Mewtwo said. _"Nighshroud and his pokemon are really strong."_

'Yeah! But it's only the beginning.' Latios said.

Wes returned Flygon and took another pokeball out. "Tyranitar, battle!" He threw the ball and it opened. A light came out and took form of Tyranitar. "Use Rock Slide!" Tyranitar summoned large boulders and launched them at Unfezant.

"Use Aerial Ace to get away from there!" Unfezant sped up to try and get out of the Rock Slide attack.

Wes smirked. "Giga Impact!" Tyranitar was surrounded by a purple aura then a yellow-orange energy covers is and charged at Unfezant.

Nightshroud was shocked. "Quick! Get out of there!" But it was too late, Unfezant was already hit. She fell to the ground. The dust cleared to reveal Unfezant with swirls.

"Unfezant is unable to battle! Tyranitar wins!" the scientist said.

'That Tyranitar is really strong.' Latios said.

Mewtwo nodded in agreement. _"Yes. That Tyranitar must have been raised well."_

Nightshroud returned Unfezant. He then held his left hand up. "Go, Gallade!" A light came out of the glove and took form of Gallade.

_"Well, this will surely be an interesting match."_ Mewtwo said.

"Use Leaf Blade!" Gallade's arm extended and glowed green and charged at Tyranitar.

"Use Earthquake!" Tyranitar stomped and created a strong quake. The quake made Gallade stumble and the Leaf Blade attack cancelled.

Nightshroud thought for a moment. "Use Leaf Blade again!" Gallade use Leaf Blade and charge at Tyranitar.

Wes shook his head. "This again? Use Earthquake." Tyranitar created another quake.

Nightshroud smirked. "Jump Gallade!" Gallade smirked and jumped up to avoid the quake and dived down and hit Tyranitar.

Tyranitar stumbled back. "That's also brilliant. But no matter, use Rock Slide!" Tyranitar summoned large boulders and launched them at Gallade.

"Use Close Combat to deflect them!" Gallade delivered a series of punches and kicks at those rocks. "Now attack with Close Combat!" Gallade ran fast and hit Tyranitar with punches and kicks.

'Yes! That's 4x super effective!' Latios said.

"Giga Impact!" Tyranitar surround itself with purple aura and orange streaks and charged at Gallade.

"Protect!" Gallade surrounded itself in a sphere. Tyranitar ran into the sphere and was knocked back. "Now, use Leaf Blade!" Gallade hit Tyranitar with Leaf Blade.

"This is getting good!" Jovi said.

Wes gritted his teeth. "I was saving this as a last resort, but I'll accept it. Use Hyper Beam!" Tyranitar released on orange beam from its mouth.

"Use Psycho Cut!" Gallade's hands glowed blue and sliced the Hyper Beam.

"What!" Wes said.

"I trained Gallade to deflect powerful special attacks like Hyper Beam." Nightshroud said. "Use Close Combat!" Gallade charged at Tyranitar.

"Use Giga Impact!" Tyranitar charged at Gallade with purple aura and orange streaks. The attacks collided. Wes smirked. "Use Hyper Beam!" Tyranitar prepare to fire the orange beam, but Gallade punched it and the beam exploded.

The smoke cleared to reveal that both pokemon are lying on the ground with swirls.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!" the scientist said.

_"In result of deflecting these attacks, Gallade still took a little damage."_ Mewtwo said.

'Now it's down to one pokemon.' Latios said.

"This is it! It all comes down to this final match." Michael said.

Nightshroud returned Gallade to the glove while Wes returned Tyranitar to the pokeball and said "You did a great job!" together.

Wes took out another pokeball. "This has been a great battle so far. But now this all ends. Espeon, battle!" He threw the ball and it opened. A light came out adn took form of Espeon.

"Espeon." Nightshroud thought for a moment. "Pikachu, lets do it!" Pikachu nodded and jumped into the field.

This is it. The final match. Who will win?

"Espeon, use Swift!" Espeon sent multiple gold stars at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail turned iron and deflected the Swift. "Use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired a powerful bolt of electricity.

"Use Psybeam!" Espeon fired a multicolored beam. The attacks collided creating an explosion. "Use Quick Attack!" Espeon sped towards Pikachu.

"You use Quick Attack too!" Pikachu sped toward Espeon and the attacks collided, forcing both pokemon back. "Use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu is preparing to fire the powerful electricity.

"Use Psychic!" Espeon held Pikachu with Psychic. Then it tossed Pikachu. "Now Psybeam!" Espeon fired the multicolored beam.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu quickly got up and fired the attack. The attacks created another explosion.

"Use Swift!" Espeon fired the golden stars.

"Use Electro Ball!" Pikachu fired a ball of electricity. The attack broke through the Swift and hit Espeon.

"Use Psybeam!" Espeon regained itself and fired the attack.

"Use Iron Tail to deflect it!" Pikachu's tail was turned to iron and hit the Psybeam. "Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired the attack.

"Use Psychic to stop it!" Espeon's Psychic stopped the Thunderbolt and broke it. "Now use Swift!" Espeon fired the golden stars.

"Use Iron Tail!" Pikachu used the attack and deflected the Swift. "I will be the very best. I can't lose here. I will not give up!"

"I will not give up either! I will do whatever it takes to win!" Wes said.

"I WILL WIN!" Nightshroud and Wes said.

Suddenly, a blue twinkle came up in the sky. Everyone looked up in the sky. Then the blue twinkle dive down heading straight for Wes. The twinkle seems to be a fragment. The fragment hit Wes's Snag Machine. The machine's side now has a glass container containing the fragment.

Then, the crystal on Nightshroud's mask is glowing. Everyone looked at the mask. The crystal from Nightshroud's mask turned from red to blue. "What just happened?" he asked.

"I have no idea." Wes said. "But lets focus on our battle! Use Psybeam!" Espeon fired the attack, but somehow it has gotten more powerful.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired the attack, but like Psybeam, it has gotten more powerful. The attacks collided and created an explosion. A _big _explosion.

'Wow! What an explosion!' Latias exclaimed.

Mewtwo nodded. _"Somehow, those attacks has gotten more powerful than normal."_

'Could it be those crystals?' Latias asked.

'That might be the case.' Latios said. 'But lets watch the battle before we jump to conclusions.'

"Wow! Somehow the attacks are stronger!" Jovi said.

"This is suspicious!" Prof. Krane said.

"Whatever it is, this is gonna be an exciting battle!" Michael said.

Nightshroud and Wes shook off what happened and called the same attack. "Quick Attack!" Both pokemon charged and collided faster and more powerful. The collision made an explosion.

The smoke cleared revealing both Espeon and Pikachu lying on the ground with swirls.

"Both pokemon are unable to continue! Since all 3 pokemon on both sides are out, I officially call this a tie!" the scientist said.

"A tie!" Michael and Jovi exclaimed.

"Well, it doesn't matter, it was a great battle!" Rui said. "But I do wonder, how did those attacks got stronger?"

"I don't know, but I will figure it out!" Prof. Krane said.

'Aw, a tie!' Latias exclaimed. 'But, that was a great battle!'

Latios nodded in agreement. Mewtwo was just wondering what happened.

Wes returned Espeon. "You did great!"

Nightshroud just picked Pikachu up. "You okay, buddy?" the electric mouse nodded. "You were awesome!"

Nightshroud and Wes were standing in front of each other. Then Wes smiled and said "That was an amazing battle!"

Nightshroud smiled in return. "It sure was!" Then the two shook hands. After that they are starting to become good friends.

**Well, what do you think?**

**Well anyway, I was thinking of putting Professor Ivy in the later chapter. But I'll let you decide.**

**Should I have Prof. Ivy in this story? Why or why not?**

**Read & Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

**Sorry if I kept you waiting! I was sick and I had to keep up with my school subjects.**

**Anyway, this chapter is up!**

**Enjoy!**

Nightshroud: The Beginning

Chapter 7

After the battle, Nightshroud, Wes, and Michael are hanging out, talking about what just happened. Jovi is in bed. Rui and Prof. Krane are trying to figure out the mystery since they're smart.

Wes and Michael finished sharing their stories of their adventures in Orre. "Wow!" Nightshroud said amazed.

Wes nodded. "Now it's your turn."

Nightshroud knew what he meant and took a deep breath. "Okay! Since I trust you two enough, I'll tell you. But you must promise that you won't tell anyone!" Wes and Michael nodded that says "We promise!" Nightshroud nodded. He then took his hood down and took his mask off. Michael was shocked to see his face. Nightshroud has auburn eyes and a scar on his right eye. The scar looked like a "x".

"No way! You're Ash Ketchum!" Michael said excited. Nightshroud nodded.

"You know him?" Wes asked.

"Know him? I watch him on TV, he was the one who inspired me to become a trainer!" Michael explained.

"There's more." Nightshroud said. Wes and Michael are confused. "You can come out now guys!" After a moment of silence, Latios, Latias, and Mewtwo appeared. Wes and Michael were shocked.

"A Latios and a Latias." Wes said.

"And a Mewtwo!" Michael exclaimed.

_"I see you trust them enough to made us reveal ourselves."_ Mewtwo said.

Michael was shocked. "It talked!"

"It's telepathy you idiot." Wes said. "How did you get those pokemon?"

Nightshroud explained everything that has been going on his adventures. From his first day to now, especially the events that has happened in Alto Mare and the delay with Mewtwo.

"Amazing!" Michael said.

"You must've had one hell of a journey!" Wes said.

"I did." Nightshroud said. "There's one more thing that I didn't tell you, my new identity. But it's too painful to talk about."

"Tell us!" Michael demanded.

"Alright." Nightshroud told them about the betrayal of his "friends".

"That's what you call "friends"?" Wes asked.

"I'm sorry for making you tell us that." Michael apologized.

Nightshroud shook his head. "No, it's alright. I realized that, it's better to tell a painful secret to friends rather than holding it in."

Wes nodded. "That's right!" Nightshroud turned to Wes. "Nightshroud, you thought that they are really your friends, but all they did was taking you for granted. If they don't see you as a friend, then they don't deserve you."

_"He's right."_ Everyone turned to Mewtwo. _"Those people do not deserve you as a friend. The people who created me are just giving me to Giovanni so that he can use me. I hate that kind of_ _people."_

"I know. I do too." Nightshroud said. He then turned to Wes and Michael. "You guys don't think that I'm a menace, do you?"

"What are you saying?" Michael asked. "Of course we don't think you're a menace!"

"Yeah! If we did, then we'll be no better than those people who betrayed you!" Wes said.

Nightshroud smiled. "You know Wes, you may be tough on the outside, but you have a heart of gold!"

"Yeah!" Michael said. "Wes does have a soft side."

"I do not!" Wes protested.

"Oh yeah!" Michael said. "How do you feel about Rui?"

Wes was about to yell out the answer, but he looked down embarrassed. The others laughed and soon Wes joined in the laughter.

"Thanks guys!" Nightshroud thanked. He then turned to Wes and Michael. "I know we just met, but you guys are the best friends that I ever had!" Wes and Michael smiled at that. The three then touched knuckles together. They then became best friends.

Later that night, Nightshroud with his mask on, was in his room talking with Latios, Latias, and Mewtwo. He was telling them how he got his scar. **(A/N, I will tell you how he got the scar in the later chapters)**. Then they talk about what happened in the battle.

'Now that I think about it, I died feel a little bit stronger.' Latios said.

'Me too!' Latias said.

Nightshroud then turned to Mewtwo. Mewtwo nodded meaning 'Me too.' "Strange." Nightshroud said. "It seems that not only Pikachu got stronger, but you guys and all of the others."

'That might be it.' Latios said.

Mewtwo then thought and said _"If that's true, then we're not the only one. Wes' pokemon has also gotten stronger."_

"I think you're right!" Nightshroud said. "And I suspect that it has to do something with the crystal on my mask."

'Did the crystal come with the mask?' Latios asked.

Nightshroud shook his head. "No, I found the crystal in the middle fo Viridian Forest. When I picked up the crystal, it felt like that it was talking to me. Telling me that we will be complete."

_"Strange."_ Mewtwo said. _"It sounded like that you were destined to have this crystal."_

Nightshroud nodded. "That's what I thought too. But who knows?"

'You're right.' Latias said. She then yawned. 'Can we continue this tomorrow? I'm getting sleepy.'

"Good point. It's been a long day." Nightshroud said.

Latios nodded in agreement. 'Yeah, we better get some rest for tomorrow.' The group went to sleep.

Meanwhile, a male Unfezant is flying towards Orre. The flying type descended and landed on the land. Two figures came down from the Unfezant.

The first figure seems to be in his early to mid teens. He has black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. He wears a white button shirt with an orange tie with a pokeball clip on it. He also wears navy blue pants with belt. He seems to wear brown shoes.

"Are you sure we'll find the legend here?" he asked to the second figure.

The second figure seems to be feminely anthropormorphe with musical bar-style streaks in its hair, quarter notes for its arms and hands, and pupil-less eyes resembling whole notes. It has a third "eye" or a jewel on it forehead and a black headpiece that seems to be shaped like a treble def which doubles as an attached microphone such as often used by singers. Its ovular head seems to be 1/3 its body's height and about half its height in width. It has flowing, wavy green hair and light blue eyes.

The figure nodded then said "Mel Meloetta!"

"Alright. So lets search for that legend." the first figure said and returned Unfezant. The two then head off to search for a "legend".

The next morning, Michael came into the T.V. room and saw just Wes. "Where's Ash?" he asked.

"He went flying with Latios to see the rest of Orre." Wes answered. "I was about to find him when you wake up. Come with?"

"Sure." The two then head out. Wes released Flygon while Michael released Salamence. They hopped on their pokemon and flew off to find Nightshroud.

Nightshroud was enjoying the view of Orre while riding on Laios. Latias was flying around with Pikachu.

Nightshorud saw a town nearby, then told Latios "Lets land in the forest near the city."

Latios nodded. Soon the eon duo went into the forest. Nightshroud returned the eon duo and Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

The two then headed to town. About a mile away, the duo saw two figures coming. Nightshroud seem to recognize one of the figures. He used his mask since the figure is invisible. They walked passed each other. The invisible figure stopped and looked back at Nightshroud feeling like that it has seen him before. The other figure noticed this and turned to his partner.

"Yeah. I noticed her too Pikachu." Nightshroud said. The invisible figure was confused. Nightshroud turned around. He pressed his mask while staring at the invisible figure. He then smiled.

The invisible figure recognized the smile. Then she looked at the Pikachu which also smiled and nodded. The figure's eyes widened. She then smiled and revealed herself. The other figure was shocked that his partner revealed herself. She then charged at Nightshroud. 'Ash!' She then hugged Nightshroud.

Nightshroud returned the hug. "It's great to see you too, Meloetta!"

The other figure was surprised. "Meloetta, you know this guy?"

Nightshroud nodded. "Yeah! Meloetta and I used to travel together in Eastern Unova." He then remembered all the times he had with Meloetta. "How are the Abyssal Ruins?"

'It's going great!' Meloetta answered. 'Larry's guarding it right now as we speak.' Nightshroud nodded in understanding.

The partner was shocked. "You know about the Abyssal Ruins?" he asked. Nighshroud nodded. "So, you must be Ash."

Again Nightshroud nodded. "But that's not my name. Call me Nightshroud." Meloetta was confused at first, but remembered that she is a psychic and read his memories. When she finished, she shed some tears feeling sorry for Nightshroud.

The figure shrugged. "Okay." He then took out his hand. "Name's Cheren." Nightshroud took the hand and shook it. Cheren then noticed the crystal on Nightshroud's mask. "Did that crystal come with the mask?"

Nightshroud shook his head. "No. It fell from the sky into Viridian Forest. It was red when I found it, then it turned blue." he answered.

Cheren was shocked. "A Star Fragment!"

"Star Fragment?" Nightshroud asked confused.

Cheren nodded in realization. "Apparently, you have become one of the four chosen Legendary Trainers!" he said.

"Legendary Trainers?" Nightshroud asked confused. He has to admit, he kinda like the title. Before Cheren could answer, a voice came from the sky.

"Nightshroud!" the voice said. The others turned to see Wes and Michael come down. Wes got off of and returned Flygon while Michael got off of and returned Salamence.

"Wes, Michael, so nice of you to join us!" Nightshroud said. Meloetta turned invisible out of fear. "It's okay Meloetta. They're friends!" he said. Meloetta turned visible once again.

Wes and Michael were astounded. "So that's Meloetta!" Michael exclaimed. "Ash told us a lot about you!" The next thing we know, Wes stepped on Michael's foot. "Oooowww!" Michael exclaimed. Michael lifted his foot up, hopped, and rubbed it.

"Don't mention his old name you idiot!" Wes said.

Nightshroud, Pikachu, and Meloetta laughed. "It's okay guys! He knows." he said referring to Cheren.

"And who's this?" Wes asked.

"Nice to meet you! Name's Cheren." Cheren introduced. He noticed the glass containing the crystal on Wes' Snag Machine. "May I see that machine on your arm?"

Wes hesitated, but he feels like he can trust Cheren. He then showed his Snag Machine.

Cheren examined the machine. He was fascinated by the programming of the machine. He then examined the crystal carefully. He was shocked. The crytstal is like the Star Fragment on Nightshroud's mask.

"Another Star Fragment!" Cheren exclaimed. "Which means that you're a Legendary Trainer too!"

"Star Fragment? Legendary Trainer?" Wes asked confused.

Cheren was about to explain, but Nightshroud interrupted. "Could you explain on the way? Me and Pikachu were heading into town before you show up."

"Oh. Sure! I'll take you to a Pokemon Center. We've been there before." Cheren said.

"That would be nice!" Michael said.

The group headed to town. They walked until they found the building with a big 'P'. They were greeted by a Nurse Joy. Nightshroud gave her Latios' and Latias' pokeball since they have been flying around Orre. She and Chansey left with the pokeballs. The group then sat down.

"Now, why don't I start by explaining about myself!" Cheren said. The others nodded. "Well, I am from Unova. Larry's one of my good friends. Before that, I wanted to be the world's best trainer, but by keeping on losing to my greatest rival and best friend, I learned that I have a lot more to learn."

"That sounds kinda familiar." Nightshroud said. He thought for a moment. "Oh yeah!" he then remembered Reggie's reason to quit battling.

"Anyways." Cheren continued. "After those years, I've become the gym leader of Aspertia City. My gym is also a trainer school for beginning trainers."

"Wow! That's amazing!" Michael exclaimed.

"I know. Like I said, Larry's one of my good friends. He let Meloetta come with me to search for legends." Cheren said.

"Legends?" Nightshroud asked.

Cheren nodded. "Yes. We've been to all the regions learning about the legends. Right now, we're on the case of one powerful legend."

"What legend is it?" Michael asked.

Cheren was about to answer, but a voice came up. "Hey you!" The group looked for the source and found a gang of three. The two are like twins wearing the same black jacket, pants, shoes, and sunglasses and gray shirts.

The third one is a muscular man who stands about 6 feet tall. He resembles that of a biker gang except that he has dark hair and the vest is darker.

"Hey you!" he said to Nightshroud. "That's a fine looking Pikachu you got there. Name's Damian."

"Funny. Sounds like every bad boy I met is named Damian." Nightshroud said sarcastic.

"Laugh while you can." Damian said. "'Cause I challenge you to a battle." he then smirked. "My pokemon battle."

Nightshroud was confused. "I don't know what that means, but I never turn down from a challenge!" he said while standing up.

Damian smirked again. "Excellent, follow me." While they are walking, he laughed evilly quietly so that only he can hear it.

We found the group on an field with both Nightshroud and Damian standing on opposite sides. Damians goons are putting chain locks on both trainers' right leg.

"What are these for?" Nightshroud asked.

"They're for keeping you from escaping the battle." Damian answered. "Alright, put up the cage." Hatches opened around the field. The steel wire walls came up and the roof closed and it locked. "That's for keeping intruders away."

"Why do you need those stuff?" Michael asked.

Damian smirked. "You'll see." He then got out a pokeball. "Lets go, Hariyama." he threw the ball and it opened. A light came out and took form of Hariyama.

Nightshroud raised his arm. "Go Lucario!" A light came out and took form of Lucario.

Damian was shocked that Lucario came out of a glove, but shrugged it off and ordered an attack. "Use Force Palm." Hariyama's hand created a shock wave and charged at Lucario.

"Dodge it Lucario!" Lucario tried to dodge, but a hole burst and Lucario stepped on the hole and tripped a little and couldn't move. "What!" The Force Palm then hit Lucario. "Lucario no!" Lucario was hurt, but still standing. "What gives?" The others were shocked at that too.

Damian smirked and laughed evilly. "Don't you see! Under the field are mines ready to explore whenever it sense movement."

"So you rigged the field so that Lucario couldn't dodge!" Michael yelled. Damian only smirked evilly. "That's not fair!"

The grunts lauged. "Too bad kid! That's how the boss plays." one of them said.

"So that's what the chains and the cage are for!" Nightshroud said.

"That's not a fair and square battle!" Wes said. He pointed his finger at Damian. "You're cheating!"

"Yeah! Only a coward would rig the battlefield!" Nightshroud said. "You give pokemon trainers a bad name!"

'Yeah!' Invisible Meloetta said.

"Who cares!" Damian yelled. "Winning is in my blood!"

"And apparently, cheating!" Michael whispered to Wes.

"I'll teach you how a trainer really battles!" Nightshroud said. "Use Aura Sphere!" Lucario created and fired the ball of aura at Hariyama.

"Use Force Palm." Hariyama used the shock wave to deflect the Aura Sphere. "Now go in for a Seismic Toss." Hariyama charged in to Lucario.

"Use Close Combat when he comes close!" Lucario waited. Unfortunately, Lucario took a step and a mine exploded and Lucario stepped into the hole and tripped a little cancelling the attack. "No way!"

Damian laughed. Hariyama grabbed Lucario and spin around and throw Lucario to the ground.

"Lucario!" Nightshroud exclaimed worried.

"Use Vital Throw." Hariyama slammed, grabbed, and threw Lucario into the ground again.

Lucario got up. "Use Dragon Pulse!" Lucario hit Hariyama with a green ball of light. "Now use Close Combat!" Lucario charged in to attack, but a mine exploded and Lucario tripped. "You've gotta be kidding!"

Wes gritted his teeth. "If this keeps up, then Lucario will lose!"

Damian laughed again. "It's useless. Use Arm Thrust." Hariyama attacked Lucario as soon as he got up with a flurry of open-palmed arm thrusts. After the last thrust, Lucario was knocked into the ground.

"Lucario!" Nightshroud yelled worried.

"This is bad!" Michael said. "We've got to do something!"

"We can't help with that cage in the way!" Cheren said.

Damian laughed evilly. "You can't help him. 'Cause he's weak." Nightshroud's eyes widened. "He can't even handle this battle!" Now Nightshroud's heart pounded. "He doesn't have what it takes."

"How could you say such a thing!" Cheren yelled. "The only reason why you are winning is because you're too scared to battle him fair and square. So you decided to cheat!"

"It's not cheating for me!" Damian said then laughed evilly.

Nightshroud's heart pounds hard while he remember the words similar to Damian's. _"You're weak!" "You're pathetic!" "You don't have what it takes!"_ He then shook his head. "No! No!" he murmured.

"What's going on?" Michael asked.

"I'll show them! I'll show them all!" Nightshroud murmured. "I will win! I will win! I WILL WIN!" as soon as he said that, a big powerful burst of darkness came up and destroyed the cage.

"What!" Damian exclaimed.

"What is that?" Wes asked.

"I've never seen anything like it before!" Cheren exclaimed.

'Oh no! Not again!' Pikachu said.

The darkness took form of a dragon-like and dived straight into Nightshroud. He yelled as the darkness went inside him. It was so powerful that his hood was blown down to reveal his spiky hair. He stopped yelling after a few moments and looked down.

Nightshroud smirked. "I . . ." Darkness is seeping out of his arms. "will . . ." another out of his legs. ". . . WIN!" He looked up to reveal his whole eyes turned red making the eye crystals on the mask red and darkness seeping out of his face.

"What is that!" Damian exclaimed. The others are shocked as well.

"What happened to Nightshroud?" Michael asked. The invisible Meloetta is scared and worried.

Wes' eyes went wide. "He's not the only one! Look at Lucario!" The others followed his gaze and went wide-eyed.

Lucario is also getting darkness seeping. That darkness went around Lucario and transformed him into a some kind of dark phoenix. In the middle, you'll see Lucario with red eyes. The Lucario Dark Phoenix then took flight.

"What's going on!" Damian said.

Nightshroud smirked. "So!" he said with a mixture of his own and a really dark voice. Damian looked to him. "You like to play dirty, eh? Well lets see how you like it! Destroy Lucario!" Lucario charged and hit Hariyama with a powerful strike that made a little explosion.

"That's some power!" Wes said.

Nightshroud laughed. "That's right! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!" Lucario kept hitting Hariyama ruthless. "Fire Lucario!" Lucario fired a dark ball of fire.

Damian smirked. "Nice try. Dodge it." Hariyama jumped to the side. The attack missed . . . or did it? The attack changed course and hit Hariyama. "What!"

Nightshroud laughed. "Nobody dodges my attacks! Do it Lucario!" Lucario began to attack like a maniac. "I will win! Win! Win! WIN!" Lucario's attacks causes explosions around. Lucario is up in the sky threatening to finish this battle.

Damian to make a run for it, but remembered that he is chained. "Unlock me you idiots!" he yelled to the goons. The two ran to thier boss.

"Finish this!" Nightshroud yelled. Lucario dived down lightning fast and hit Hariyama with a very powerful strike and created the biggest explosion. It covered the entire field.

The smoke cleared to reveal Hariyama with swirls. Damian and his goons are lying down unconscious with scratches. Lucario reverted back to normal. Nightshroud returned to normal. He began to laugh maniacally. Lucario automatically returned to the glove.

The others looked in awe and shock. Wes ran up to his friend. Nightshroud continued to maniacally laugh and passed out. Luckily, Wes caught him before he fell.

"Nightshroud!" Wes said worried for his best friend. The others joined him. "We have to get him inside!"

"Meloetta!" Cheren said to Meloetta. "Remove the chain with Psychic!"

Meloetta used Psychic and removed the chain from Nightshroud's leg. Wes wrapped the right arm around his shoulder while Cheren wrapped the left arm around his shoulder. The group brought Nightshroud inside the Pokemon Center.

**Read & Review**

**If any of you are Beyblade Metal Fusion/Master/Fury fans, you probably recognized the action Nightshroud did.**

**If not, that what happened to Tsubasa Otori in Metal Masters.**

**Anyways, do you think I should have Professor Ivy in the story? Why or why not?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again!**

**In this chapter, there will be a lot of explanations.**

**There is also a surprise at the end of the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Nightshroud: The Beginning

Chapter 8

Wes, Michael, Cheren, Pikachu, and Meloetta are standing, floating in Meloetta's case, in a bedroom in the Pokemon Center watching Nightshroud in worry. They put his overcoat on the desk. They tried to take the mask off, but it wouldn't budge. They all just stood there thinking about what happened. Except for Meloetta, who is just floating looking at Nightshroud hoping that he would wake up.

A few moments have passed before Nightshroud stirred and woke up. Meloetta smiled excitedly and hugged Nightshroud. Everyone else smiled in relef. Meloetta let go of Nightshroud and saw that he is looking down.

"Man you had us worried." Michael said. "We all thought that you were dead!"

Wes smacked Michael on the back of the head. "How could he have died?" Michael thought about it. "You're so stupid." Michael only sticked his tongue out. Wes ignored that and asked Nightshroud "What happened out there?"

Nightshroud looked up and turned to Wes and Michael. "Well, do you two remember that I didn't challenge the champions?" They nodded. "What you just saw, that was the reason!"

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"The darkness inside of me." Nightshroud said. "I couldn't and possibly can't control it. The champions are the strongest trainers. I was afraid that the darkness can control me. I don't want to win that way."

"Hold on! Start from the beginning." Cheren said. "How did this happen?"

Nightshroud nodded. "Well, I was running in the forest after my so-called 'friends' betrayed me . . ."

_(Flashback)_

_Ash was running in the forest after being betrayed by Misty, Brock, May, Max, and Dawn. He continued running with Pikachu, he then saw a figure and stopped running. The figure seems to be in his late teens. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown hoodie with dark brown patch shaped like a big 'v'. He also wears a dark gray jeans and black shoes. Ash recognized him as the trainer who defeated him at the Unova League, Tony._

_"Nice to see you again." Tony said sarcastically._

_"What do you want?" Ash asked._

_Tony smirked. "I thought we could have another battle."_

_Ash frowned. "I'm not in the mood." He walked passed Tony._

_Ash tried to run, but Tony said "Oh, I see. You're afraid that you might lose to me again." Ash stopped. "You're afraid to battle me after your loss against me in the Unova league."_

_Ash turned to Tony. "I never back down from a challenge!"_

_Pikachu was shocked. "Pika Pika!" the electric rodent said._

_Ash clenched his fists. "I'll be fine Pikachu." Pikachu was unsure, but nodded. "Follow me." The group went to a big clear field. Both trainers' are standing opposite of each other. "Lets do it!" Pikachu looked at Ash worriedly. He was not sure that Ash can battle in this condition._

_Tony pulled out a pokeball then said "I'm gonna make you wish that you would have kept Zekrom instead of letting it roam free!"_

_"I can win without Zekrom!" Ash yelled. "Lets do it, Pikachu." Pikachu nodded and ran into the middle of the field._

_Tony threw the ball and it opened and a light came out. The light took form of a Hydreigon. He then smirked. "Use Dragon Pulse!" Hydreigon fired a green ball of light._

_"Dodge it Pikachu!" Pikachu moved to the side. "Now use Quick Attack!" Pikachu ran towards Hydreigon really fast._

_"Use Hyper Voice." Hydreigon released a horribly echoing shout. The attack cancelled Pikachu's Quick Attack and damaged it._

_"Regain yourself Pikachu!" Pikachu shook off the damage._

_Tony smirked. "Use Scary Face!" Hydreigon got in front of Pikachu and made a scary face. Pikachu was really fazed. "Use Dragon Pulse." Hydreigon hit Pikachu with the green ball of light._

_"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. "Stop the battle!" He then tried to run to Pikachu but was stopped by being wrapped in a Vine Whip. He turned to see a Simisage smirking._

_"Sorry, but I can't let you do that." Tony said._

_Ash turned to him. "Why are you doing this!"_

_Tony smirked. "Every time I win a battle, I always torture the loser!"_

_"What!" Ash exclaimed._

_Tony laughed evilly. "That's right! I torture the loser by showing no mercy and attack the pokemon until it's dead."_

_"Dead!" Ash exclaimed. He tried to break free, but no avail. "No, Pikachu!" Pikachu got up saw its trainer wrapped by Vine Whip._

_"Use Dragon Rush!" Hydreigon covered its body with blue energy and charged. The attack hit Pikachu. "And I simply can't let you interfere!"_

_"Get up Pikachu!" Ash said while trying to break free from the Vine Whip. Pikachu tried desperately to get up and help Ash._

_"Use Dragon Pulse." Hydreigon fired the green ball of light._

_"Quick Pikachu, counter it with Electro Ball!" Pikachu turned and tried to make the attack, but the Dragon Pulse hit him. "Pikachu!" Pikachu lays on the ground._

_"Lift Pikachu up!" Hydreigon picked up and threw Pikachu into the air. "Now use Dragon Rush constantly!" Hydreigon hit Pikachu with the blue energy around Hydreigon constantly._

_"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. He tried once again to break free from Simisage's Vine Whip. He tried everything. Even biting the whip didn't work. He then began to form tears on his eyes. "Please stop!"_

_Tony laughed evilly. "What are you gonna do? You are wrapped in an unstoppable Vine Whip." Hydreigon kept attacking Pikachu in the air. "Now Hydreigon." Hydreigon used a last attack to force Pikachu into the ground hard and make a small crater. "Use maximum power Dragon Pulse!" Hydreigon fired a bigger than normal Dragon Pulse and it hit Pikachu._

_"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. "Please stop this!" Tony just laughed evilly. "Stop it!" Tony kept laughing. Ash kept tearing up until something snapped and clenched his fists tightly. "I said . . . STOP IT!" he said with a mixture of his own voice and a dark one._

_"What the!" Tony exclaimed. Ash began to struggle and successfully broke free from the Vine Whip. "What! No way!" Tony exclaimed shocked. Simisage was also shocked._

_Ash then began to yell. As he did that, darkness exploded around the field. The darkness then turned into several little dragon-shaped forms. The little dragon forms head straight into Ash as he keeps yelling. After a few moments, all the little dark forms entered Ash and he stopped yelling. He looked up smirking and revealing his eyes red._

_"What the hell!" Tony exclaimed._

_Pikachu is also experiencing the same thing, it got up with red eyes. Darkness if surrounding it transforming it into a some kind of dark phoenix._

_Tony stared at shock. "What are you?"_

_Ash smirked. "So, you don't show any mercy." Tony looked at him. "I can do that too!" He then pointed at Hydreigon. "Destroy that Hydreigon, Pikachu!" The Dark-Pikachu-Phoenix charged at Hydreigon._

_"Use Dragon Rush!" Hydreigon charged at Pikachu while being surrounded by the blue energy. The attacks collided, but Pikachu was stronger and pushed Hydreigon back and hit it. "What!"_

_Ash laughed evilly. "Nobody's stronger than me and my pokemon! Fire Pikachu!" Pikachu fired a dark ball of energy and hit Hydreigon._

_"Use Scary Face!" Hydreigon made the scary face, but Pikachu was unfazed. Tony is getting frustrated. "Use Dragon Pulse!" Hydreigon fired the attack._

_"Block it." The Dark-Pikachu-Phoenix blocked the attack by moving the right wing in front. "Charge Pikachu!" Pikachu charged right at Hydreigon._

_"Use Hyper Voice!" Hydreigon released the echoing sound. The attack hit the phoenix, but it was unfazed. Pikachu hit Hydreigon. "What!"_

_Ash laughed. "Nothing can beat my Pikachu! Keep attacking Pikachu!" Pikachu hit Hydreigon with a barrage of attacks._

_"Hydreigon!" Tony exclaimed. "Stop this right now!"_

_Ash just laughed. "Now you know how it feels." Pikachu flew up in the sky. "Finish it Pikachu!" Pikachu descented down fast._

_"Get out of there!" Hydreigon tried to move, but it's too late. Pikachu rammed into Hydreigon and pushed it to the ground, creating a big and powerful explosion around the field._

_The smoke cleared to reveal Hydreigon on the ground with swirls in its eyes. Tony lay on the ground unconscious with scratches all around. Pikachu returned to normal. Ash's eyes are normal again. He began to laugh manically. He kept on laughing for a few moments, then he began to have a mental breakdown and cried. Seems like the betrayal of his 'friends' and the scary battle took its toll. He kept crying for a few moments until a singing sound was heard. Ash stopped crying and listened to the song._

_"Wait a minute! I recognize that voice!" Ash said. He then closed his eyes and smiled while listening to the song. He enjoyed it. The song soothed his heart._

_A rainbow then appeared in the sky. Ash opened his eyes to see the rainbow. Then a piercing growl was heard. Ash saw the source of the growl and recognized it as the first legendary pokemon he saw on his first day as a trainer. "Ho-Oh." he said._

_Ho-Oh gave one last shriek at Ash before disappearing into the rainbow. At the same time, the singing stopped. Pikachu was conscious again and stood up. The mouse walked to Ash._

_Ash saw his partner and smiled, then rubbed its head. "Hey buddy! Glad to see that you are alright!"_

_"Pika!" Pikachu said in agreement._

_Ash got up and looked at the sky. "That's right! I won't give up! I'll make a new life and new happiness!" He then smiled. "Thank you, Ho-Oh . . ." He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them " . . . and Meloetta."_

_(Flashback End)_

"And that was the beginning of my new life." Nightshroud finished his story. The others are hearing the story in awe. In the pokeballs Latias, Latios, and Mewtwo are also listening. They are very displeased that somebody would do something like that. "After that I reported Tony to Professor Juniper and she confiscated his pokemon and trainer liscense. He won't be bothering any trainer anymore."

Wes smiled. "Well that's good to hear."

Nightshroud nodded. "Yeah! People like that don't deserve to be pokemon trainers." Everyone nodded in agreement. Nightshroud then turned to Cheren. "You said something about those 'Star Fragments' and 'Legendary Trainers'. What are those anyway?"

Cheren sighed. "Very well. This will be a long story." Everyone else listened. "Long ago, Arceus created Reshiram and Zekrom as one pokemon."

"Yeah. I already know that." Nightshroud said.

"But, a pokemon called Kyurem was not created by Arceus." Cheren said. Everyone else is confused. "Kyurem came from a meteorite from outer space."

"A meteorite!" Michael exclaimed.

Cheren nodded. "The meteorite crashed in the Giant Chasm in the Unova region. Unfortunately, the meteorite copied the genetics of Reshiram and Zekrom from Arceus, creating the Legendary Pokemon Kyurem. Since it have the same genetics of the other two, Kyurem is a part fo the Tao Trio with Reshiram and Zekrom.

"That's amazing!" Michael said.

"But what does that have to do with my question?" Nightshroud asked.

"I'll get to that." Cheren answered. "When Kyurem awoke, it unleashed a powerful blizzard around the area the crater is in. Kyurem also took people and pokemon food during nighttime." Everyone was shocked at that. "The people didn't like it. Arceus had to think of something, so he saw a shooting star and sent some power into it. The star then dove to the world. Before it made to the atmosphere, the star was separated into four pieces and scattered across the globe." Everyone was amazed, even the eon duo and Mewtwo.

Nightshroud thought for a moment. "So the scattered pieces chose four people to seal Kyurem in the Giant Chasm."

Cheren nodded. "Right. Since those people care about pokemon and be friends and train them, people call them 'Legendary Trainers'." Everyone was, once again, amazed. "Anyway, the Legendary Trainers worked together to seal Kyurem in a cave in the Giant Chasm. But that wasn't easy. Luckily, two of the chosen ones are the Hero of Ideals and Hero of Truth." Nightshroud was shocked after hearing that. Cheren noticed the shock. "I see you're familiar with the heroes." Nightshroud nodded. "I see. And yes, they are the past heroes." Nightshroud nodded again. "Anyway, the one great dragon took on Kyurem and managed to weaken it. After that the Legendary Trainers took the opportunity and sealed Kyurem away."

"Amazing!" Michael exclaimed.

"There's more to Kyurem that you don't know." Nightshroud said referring to Wes and Michael. The others looked at him. Nightshroud got out of bed and stood up. "Kyurem has two forms, Black Kyurem and White Kyurem. Black Kyurem is the fusion of Kyurem and Zekrom."

"Wait!" Michael interrupted. "Kyurem can fuse with Zekrom?"

Nightshroud nodded. "Yep. Black Kyurem look kinda like Zekrom since it's the fusion of Zekrom and Kyurem." Everyone but Cheren was amazed. "And White Kyurem is a fusion of Reshiram and Kyurem. And before you ask Michael, yes Kyurem can fuse with both Zekrom and Reshiram." he said before Michael gets to ask. "But there's a certain device that can make it happen. It's called the DNA Splicers."

"DNA Splicers?" Wes asked confused.

"That item is the only way to fuse Kyurem with Zekrom or Reshiram." Nightshroud answered.

Cheren took out a box. "I have the DNA Splicers with me. This is it." He opened the box to reveal a thin triangular pyramid with black color on the top and bottom layers, white on the middle with a top with a color like Kyurem's and a yellow pointy top.

Nightshroud was amazed. "The DNA Spicers."

Cheren nodded. "Yeah. Drayden gave it to me to protect it from other evil." He then closed the box and put it up.

"Wait a minute!" Everyone turned to Nightshroud. "You said that there are four chosen heros." Cheren nodded. "And you said that me and Wes are two of them. So that means, there are two others left."

"That's right!" Michael said.

"And in your story, Tony said that he 'made you wish thay you would have kept Zekrom.' What did he mean by that?" Wes asked.

"Well . . . I might have Zekrom battle in one of my matches in the Unova league." Nightshroud answered.

"What! You used Zekrom in a battle!" Cheren exclaimed.

Nightshroud nodded. "Yep. Apparently, Zekrom chose me to be the new Hero of Ideals." Everyone was shocked even the eon duo and Mewtwo.

"Did you say that you're the Hero of Ideals?" Cheren asked. Nightshroud nodded. "And according to legend, one of the original Legendary Trainers is the Hero of Ideals. So that means, since you're a Legendary Trainer and the Hero of Ideals, there's no doubt that one of the chosen ones is the Hero of Truth." Nightshroud was shocked after hearing that.

"Now, with that out of the way, why is the legend appearing again?" Michael asked.

"Since the new Star Fragments are here, there must be a great evil coming. Since the legend is connected to the Tao Trio, there's no doubt that it will capture them and take over the world." Cheren answered.

"And it's up to the Legendary Trainers to stop them." Nightshroud said. Cheren nodded. Nightshroud saw that the time is 10:15 p.m. "Alright guys, it's getting late. We'll head back to the lab tomorrow." The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I bet everyone is worried about us." Wes said.

"Right. I was actually heading to Prof. Krane's lab before I ran into you guys." Cheren said. "I was gonna ask him about the legend."

"I see." Nightshroud said. "In that case, you can come with us." Cheren smiled. Meloetta was excited that she can travel with Ash again. The group headed to bed for the night.

The next morning, Nightshroud, with his overcoat on, Michael, Cheren, and Meloetta are waiting for Wes outside. A few moments later, Wes came out. "I called the professor and told him some of the things we talked about last night. Then he told me to tell you guys that we are going to Gateon Port pickup somebody called Professor Ivy." Wes said.

"Professor Ivy's coming here!" Nightshroud exclaimed.

"You know her?" Cheren said.

Nightshroud nodded. "Yeah. She's the professor of the Orange Islands."

"Okay." Michael said. "First things first, we will pick up Prof. Ivy at Gateon Port then we will return to the lab."

Nightshroud nodded. He released Latios and Latias from the pokeballs. "Hey guys, sorry for keeping you in those all night." The eon duo smiled in forgivement.

"You have a Latios and a Latias?" Cheren asked amazed.

Nightshroud nodded. "Yeah. It's kind of a long story. Anyways, lets head to Gateon Port." As he was to get on to Latios, a piercing roar was heard. The group looked up to see a white dragon pokemon with blue eyes. The tail is like a fire turbine. The pokemon is known as the member of the Tao Trio, the Legendary Pokemon of truth, Reshiram. A trainer jumped off of Reshiram.

The trainer seems to be in his late teens. He has tea green hair that is like tied in a low ponytail being held back by a black and white cap. He has gray, blue eyes. He's wearing a black mid-sleeved shirt with a white shirt on top of it. He's also wearing a kind of like Khaki pants and green shoes. He has a sort of puzzle cube hanging out of one of the belt loops from a chain. He's wearing a necklace that has a black sphere with a light blue ring around it and a yellow half one. He's also wearing three square gold bracelets on his left wrist. He wears a black bracelet with silver metal patches on the right wrist. On that bracelet, a shining blue light was seen.

Cheren recognized the boy. "I know you." The trainer smirked. "You're . . ."

"N!" Everyone turned to Nightshroud.

**How was it? Like it? Love it?**

**Please Read & Review!**

**I was thinking about having Kyurem go with Nightshroud at the end of the story.**

**What do you think? Should I do that?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again!**

**In the last chapter, N made an appearance.**

**What will happen?**

**Enjoy!**

Nightshroud: The Beginning

Chapter 9

"You're . . ." Cheren said.

"N!" Nightshroud exclaimed.

Everyone turned to Nightshroud. "Nightshroud. You know this guy?" Wes asked.

Nightshroud nodded. "Yeah." He took his mask off. "Natural Harmonia Gropius. He's one of the trainers I defeated in the Unova League!"

N smiled. "Well. If it isn't Ash Ketchum. It's been a long time." He said.

Nightshroud smiled back. "Likewise, but my name is Nightshroud now."

N still smiled. "Okay Nightshroud." He then notices Latias and Latios. "Oh my. You hava a Latias and a Latios. What extraordinary pokemon!" Latias smiled while Latios sent a glare at N.

'I don't trust him Nightshroud.' Latios said.

"Relax Latios." Nightshroud said. "I assure you that N won't do any harm to you." He then looked at Reshiram. "Hey Reshiram. Long time no see." Reshiram roared in agreement.

"So N." Everyone turned to Cheren. "What brings you here?"

N's smile was gone. "I came here, because Zekrom is coming here."

"Zekrom!" Everyone exclaimed.

N nodded. "Yeah. And I know why."

"Because I'm here." Everyone turned to Nightshroud. "Zekrom's coming to look for me. Because I'm its chosen hero."

N nodded. "Correct. I believe that Zekrom needs its hero once again."

Cheren thought for a moment. "Because a new evil is rising. And two of the chosen Legendary Trainers are the Hero of Ideals and . . ." Realization hit him. "the Hero of Truth." He looked at N. "Mind if I see that glowing bracelet on your right wrist?" N nodded and showed Cheren the bracelet. Cheren stared at it in shock. "I knew it! A Star Fragment! You are the third Legendary Trainer!"

N nodded. "Correct. You noticed."

"And according to legend, the Hero of Truth is one of the chosen ones." Nightshroud said. "So that's me, Wes, and N. So who's the fourth?"

"I guess we'll find out in later time." N said. He turned to Nightshroud. "So, how have you been?"

"Wes, how long until Prof. Ivy's boat arrive?" Nightshroud asked.

"About 30 minutes." Wes answered.

Nightshroud nodded. "I'll explain on the way. We have to head to Gateon Port." Wes released Flygon. Michael released Salamence. Cheren released Unfezant. Nightshroud put his mask back on and got on Latios as everyone got on their respective pokemon. "We have to pick up a friend of the professor here." N nodded and got on Reshiram. They all took off and are heading to Gateon Port to pick up Prof. Ivy. "Now. To answer your question N. Cheren I never told you about this, so you might wanna hear it." Nightshroud explained the story of his dark past.

"I'm so sorry." N said. "People can be so cruel."

"I know." Cheren said. "Cruel enough to crush a friend's dream."

Nightshroud nodded. "Hey Nightshroud!" He turned to Michael. "How do you and N know each other?"

"I told you. He's one of the trainers I defeated in the Unova League." Nightshroud answered. "In fact, he's the trainer I battled with Zekrom. Because he can use Reshiram." Everyone listened in awe. "It was a tough battle, but in the end, me and Zekrom won against N and Reshiram."

"Was it tough for the rest of the battle?" Michael asked.

"Actually, we didn't use the rest of our pokemon." Nightshroud said. "The Pokemon League accepted N's request to let us battle with only Reshiram and Zekrom."

"Why?" Michael asked confused.

"Because I thought that the real winner would be determined in a battle of legendaries instead of a regular battle." N answered.

"And I came out on top." Nightshroud said. "That is until Tony defeated me in the finals."

"That heartless trainer who kills the losers' pokemon?" N asked.

"Yeah." Nightshroud answered. "How do you know?"

"I watch what's going on in Unova." N answered. "I persuaded him to go to Kanto to battle you by telling him "You cannot win against Ash." I know it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but in the end, his trainer license and all of his pokemon got confiscated."

"Yeah. And it awakened the Dark Power inside of me." Nightshroud said.

"Dark Power?" N asked confused.

"Whenever I'm in a situation in a battle and feeling like I can't win, the darkness inside of me takes control and turn my pokemon into a some kind of dark phoenix and give them a power boost." Nightshroud answered. "Sure it may sound like that it's a good thing, but it's not. It's actually pure torture."

"Oh." N said. "I'm so sorry."

Nightshroud waved it off. "It's okay. I think it was worth it. Tony won't kill any pokemon ever again."

"Yeah." Wes said. "That's the positive thing about that past."

Nightshroud nodded and pressed a button on his mask. "Hey Cheren." Cheren turned to Michael. "Is there a possibility that I can be the last Legendary Trainer?"

Cheren thought for a moment. "There can be a possibility. If your spirit is pure and burning with determination, there will be a probability of you being a Legendary Trainer."

"Alright!" Michael said.

Nightshroud's mask beeped. "We are almost there to Gateon Port. Latios lets land in a forest." Latios nodded and dived straight down into a forest. Latias followed suit. Wes and Michael also followed. Cheren, Meloetta, and N are confused, but followed as well. In the forest, Nightshroud returned the eon duo. Wes returned Flygon and Michael returned Salamence. "We'll walk the rest there. N, it would be a good idea to return Reshiram in its pokeball. We don't want to get lots of publicity." N nodded in agreement and returned Reshiram. Cheren returned Unfezant.

"Alright." Everyone turned to Wes. "Gateon Port is not far from here."

Everyone nodded and walked to Gateon Port. After a few minutes of walking, they finally made it. Gateon Port is actually beautiful. It's changed since after the incident with Team Cipher on Michael's journey. The only buildings left standing are the Lighthouse, Club Krabby, Herb Shop, and teh Machine Parts Shop since they're the places of interest in Gateon Port.

The group walked around and found people in white outfits in a circle. Wes and Micheal are shocked seeing that they recognize them. "Team Cipher!" Wes and Michael exclaimed together.

Nightshroud was shocked. "Wait! That's Team Cipher? I thought you two got rid of them!"

"I thought we did as well!" Michael said. "If they're here, then that means Greevil must be up to no good again."

"Who cares!" Everyone turned to Cheren. "Whoever's in that circle is in trouble!" They were confused and took a look at the circle once more. True as he said, the group can see a hand in the middle.

"Well what are we waiting for! That person needs our help!" Michael said.

The group ran to the circle to help the person. Team Cipher turned to see the group running towards them. "Hey!" One of them said. "None of this is your business. So stay out of it."

"I don't think so!" Nightshroud said as the group stopped running.

"Oh! Looks like we got a tough guy here." Another one said.

Another one smirked. "Don't worry." He took out a pokeball. "I'll take care of him." He threw the ball and it opened. A light came out and took form of a Skarmory. "Fury Attack!" Skarmory charged at them.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Nightshroud ordered. Pikachu fired the powerful bolt of electricity and hit Skarmory. The attack was so powerful, it knocked out Skarmory in one hit.

The grunts are shocked at what they saw. Pikachu's cheeks sparked ready for another attack. Team Cipher freaked out and fled from Gateon Port. Pikachu got on Nightshroud's shoulder. The group ran to the unconscious person. Nightshroud turned the person over and was shocked on who it is.

The person is a very attractive woman with purple hair. She wears a orange shirt, blue skirt, and orange heels. She also wears a white labcoat.

"Prof. Ivy!" Nightshroud exclaimed.

"Wait. That's Prof. Ivy?" Michael asked. Nightshroud nodded.

"What does Team Cipher want with her?" Cheren asked.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it's not good." Nightshroud answered. He picked up the unconscious professor bridal style. "We have to get her to the lab." Everyone nodded and released and got on their respective pokemon. Nightshroud and N got on Reshiram.

The group flew out of Gateon Port and head to Prof. Krane's lab. It didn't take too long to get to the lab. Wes, Michael, and Cheren got off of their pokemon and returned them. Nightshroud, with Prof. Ivy in arms, got off of Reshiram carefully. N jumped off and returned the Legendary Pokemon. The group went into the lab and were greeted by the rest of the group. Krane saw Prof. Ivy in Nightshroud's arms and ran to them.

"What happened!" Krane exclaimed.

"Team Cipher happened." Wes answered.

"Team Cipher!" Rui and Jovi exclaimed.

Nightshroud nodded. "Yeah. They knocked Prof. Ivy out unconscious."

"Come on! I know where you can put her!" The group followed Prof. Krane to a medical room with 2 beds. Nightshroud put Prof. Ivy on one of them. Nightshroud, Wes, and Michael explained what happened. "So Team Cipher returns."

Nightshroud nodded. "I just don't see why they want Prof. Ivy."

"I have a theory." Everyone turned to Prof. Krane. "I invited Prof. Ivy over to my lab to share the information she got on the Tao Trio."

Everyone was shocked. "There's more!" Nightshroud, Cheren, and N exclaimed.

Krane nodded. "I'm afraid so. There's more to the Tao Trio than you already know."

"That's why Team Cipher want to kidnap Prof. Ivy." Nightshroud said. "They want that information."

Cheren's eyes went wide-eyed. "Then could it be . . ." Before he could finish, a pierce roar was heard outside. Everyone headed outside to see a black blur in the distance. The blur roared once again. It came close to reveal that it is a dark gray dragon- and dinosaur-like with red eyes. The tail consists of large, round, conical and spiked formation, like an electricity generator.

Nightshroud recognized the figure. "It's . . ." He then smiled. "Zekrom!" That's right. The Legendary Pokemon of Ideals, Zekrom, roared and landed in front of the group.

Everyone was amazed. "That's Zekrom!" Michael exclaimed. "Cool!"

"But what's Zekrom doing here?" Krane asked.

"He's here for me." Everyone turned to Nightshroud. He walked to Zekrom. He smiled. "Hey Zekrom! It's been a long time!" Zekrom roared in response. Nightshroud pressed a button on his mask. "Wow! You've gotten a _lot_ stronger since we battled N and Reshiram in the Unova League!" Zekrom roared in agreement.

Krane, Rui, and Jovi are shocked. "You battled with Zekrom!" Krane exclaimed.

Nightshroud and Michael stared at Wes. "What?" Wes asked. "I said that I told him _some_ of it not all."

"Did you also leave the Dark Power inside me?" Nightshroud asked in a whisper.

"Don't worry. I didn't tell him your dark past." Wes answered.

Nightshroud nodded. "Anyway, yes I battled N and Reshiram with Zekrom."

"Reshiram!" Krane exclaimed.

N released Reshiram from the pokeball. Krane is fascinated. Rui and Jovi are amazed to see such a pokemon. Reshiram and Zekrom stared at each other. Krane realized something. "Relax professor." Everyone turned to Nightshroud. "Me and N are friends. So that means, Reshiram and Zekrom are friends too." Reshiram and Zekrom sent a low growl to tell them that Nightshroud's right.

Krane sighed in relief. "It looks like we won't be expecting a battle between those two."

Rui and Jovi are confused. "Would somebody tell us what's going on? What are those pokemon?" Jovi asked.

Nightshroud facepalmed. "I forgot that most of the pokemon here are from Johto and Hoenn. Of course you never heard of the pokemon from the other regions."

"The white dragon is Reshiram." Wes answered. "The black one is Zekrom. They're Legendary Pokemon from the Unova region."

"Legendary Pokemon!" Rui and Jovi exclaimed.

Nightshroud nodded. "Zekrom is the Legendary Pokemon of ideals. Reshiram is the Legendary Pokemon of truth."

"Not just anyone can control them." Everyone turned to N. "Only a couple of certain trainers can battle with them. Reshiram chooses the person who seeks the truth the most. Zekrom chooses the person who has the strongest ideal. They call the person with Reshiram the Hero of Truth and the person with Zekrom the Hero of Ideals."

Nightshroud nodded. "Right." Rui and Jovi are amazed. "But it's been 4 years since I battled with Zekrom. I don't know if we're still in sync."

Michael thought of an idea. "I know!" Everyone turned to him. "Have a battle with me!"

"Battle?" Nightshroud asked confused.

"Yeah." Michael answered. "You use Zekrom." He took out a pokeball. "And I'll use Lugia."

"Lugia!" Cheren and N exclaimed.

"I don't know." Nightshroud said.

"Come on!" Michael said. "I bet our battle will awaken me as the fourth Legendary Trainer!"

Nightshroud thought for a moment. "Well we do need the fourth chosen." He then smiled. "Alright. I accept." He turned to Zekrom. "Are you ready Zekrom?" Zekrom roared in response.

"Alright!" Michael said. He was about to throw the ball.

"Wait!" Everyone turned to Krane. "I don't want my lab to be destroyed by the battle." Everybody looked dumbfounded. "I know a place where you two can battle." The group went to a meadow big enough for a battle of Legendary Pokemon.

Nightshroud and Michael stand opposite of each other. "Lets see if we still have that passion!"

"Lets go Lugia!" Michael threw the pokeball and it opened. A light came out and took form of the Legendary Pokemon Lugia.

"Wow! A Lugia!" Cheren exclaimed.

"What a magnificent pokemon." N said.

Nightshroud pressed a button on his mask. He then smirked. "You can go first Michael."

Michael smiled. "Okay, but you're gonna regret it! Use Extrasensory!" Lugia fired a rainbow-colored beam.

"Protect!" Zekrom created a green barrier around itself. The Extrasensory attack hit the barrier, but didn't harm Zekrom.

"Use Waterfall!" Lugia surrounded Zekrom in a column of water. Lugia swam up the column.

"Use Fusion Bolt!" Zekrom surrounded itself with blue lightning and destroyed the Waterfall and damaged Lugia. "Now Zen Headbutt!" Zekrom lowers its head and purple energy begins to form in front of the forehead. It raised its head and the purple energy turns into a shining light blue energy. The attack hit Lugia, but not very much because Lugia is part Psychic.

"Use Extrasensory!" Lugia fired the rainbow-colored beam.

"Protect!" The attack hit the green barrier.

"Recover!" Lugia's body is covered in yellow trying to heal the damage it took.

"Fusion Bolt!" Zekrom surrounded itself with blue electricity, charged, and hit Lugia.

"Waterfall!" Once again, Lugia surrounded Zekrom in a column of water and swam up.

"Fusion Bolt again!" Zekrom broke the Waterfall and hit Lugia while being surrounded in the blue electricity.

"Extrasensory!" Lugia fired the rainbow-colored beam.

"Zen Headbutt!" Zekrom charged the attack with the light blue energy in front of its forehead. The attack pushed through the Extrasensory and hit Lugia.

"What was the point of that?" Michael asked confused. "Zen Headbutt won't do much damage to Lugia."

"I know." Nightshroud said. He then smirked. "But do you recall that during my battle with Wes, my Star Fragment changed color? Not only it made Pikachu stronger, but all of my other pokemon, including Zekrom." Michael's eyes went wide. "Thanks to the Star Fragment, Zen Headbutt is more powerful than normal."

Rui and Jovi are confused. "Star Fragment?" Jovi asked.

"We'll explain later." Wes said.

"Great! Now that's what I call a challenge!" Michael said. "Lets use your signature move Lugia!"

"We'll do the same!" Nightshroud said.

"Use Aeroblast!" Lugia fired a very powerful blast of air from its mouth.

"Use Bolt Strike!" Zekrom surrounded itself with powerful yellow electricity and charged. The attacks clashed, but Zekrom was stronger and pushed the Aeroblast back and hit Lugia.

"Lugia!" Michael said in worry. Lugia regained itself. Michael sighed in relief. _'Zekrom is just too strong. There's no way Lugia can defeat that.'_ Michael thought. _'No. It can't end that way or I'll never be a Legendary Trainer. I have to keep trying. I will not give up.'_ "I will not give up!" Then a bright blue light came up in the sky. Everyone turned to the light. The light came down straight to Michael.

Cheren went wide-eyed. "Is that . . . a Star Fragment!"

The Star Fragment hit the Snag Machine backhand. The glass on the backhand contains the Star Fragment. Michael and Lugia glow a bright blue aura. They started to feel a little stronger. "This power." Michael said. "Can it be?"

Nightshroud smiled. "Michael. You have been awakened as the fourth Legendary Trainer."

Michael went wide-eyed and smiled big. "All right! I'm a Legendary Trainer!" He then looked at Nightshroud. "What do you say we finish this?"

Nightshroud nodded. "Lets do it!"

"Use Extrasensory!" Lugia fired the rainbow-colored beam.

"Protect!" The attack hit the green barrier.

"Waterfall!" A column of water surrounded Zekrom. Lugia once again swam up.

"Fusion Bolt!" Zekrom surrounded itself with the sphere of blue electricity and destroyed the column and damaged Lugia.

"What's going on!" Michael exclaimed. He starts to get frustrated. "Use your signature move, Aeroblast!" Lugia fired the powerful blast of air.

"Bolt Strike!" Zekrom surrounded itself with yellow electricity and charged. The attacks collided once again. Zekrom's attack was stronger and pushed the Aeroblast back and hit Lugia. "Do it again Zekrom!" Zekrom hit Lugia with its signature attack once again. Nightshroud saw the pained look on Michael's face and smiled. "Lets stop."

Michael looked at Nightshroud confused. "Why?"

"You're getting frustrated." Nightshroud answered.

Michael shook his head. "No! Don't stop!" It was Nightshroud's turn to be confused. "I want to end this battle in a big bang!"

Nightshroud nodded. "If that's what you want, then we'll keep going."

Michael smiled. "Thanks Nightshroud. This will be the end. Use Aeroblast!" Lugia fired the powerful blast of air.

Nightshroud smiled as well. "I couldn't agree more. Use Bolt Strike!" Zekrom charged while being surrounded by yellow electricity. The attacks clashed once again. It was like that for a few moments until Zekrom pushed Aeroblast back again and severely hit Lugia creating a explosion. Lugia was pushed back and fell to the ground. The dust cleared to reveal Lugia with swirls in its eyes.

Michael was shocked. "I lost."

Zekromg flew back to Nightshroud. "Good job my friend. Looks like we are still in sync with each other."

"I don't understand." Nightshroud turned to Michael. "I don't understand why I lost after getting that power boost. I should be as strong as you and Wes when you two were awakened."

Nightshroud smiled. "Actually Michael. I felt the power boost you got."

"You felt it?" Michael asked confused.

"I am an Aura Guardian after all." Nightshroud said. Everyone was shocked. "Anyway, your power boost is as strong as any of us. You just haven't mastered it as fast as me or Wes. With a lot of practice and determination, you'll master it in no time."

Michael smiled. "Thanks Nightshroud."

Nightshroud nodded and turned to the others. "Now lets head back to the lab. Prof. Ivy should be awake any moment." Wes released and got on Flygon. Michael released Salamence. He and Krane got on. Cheren released and got on Unfezant. N got on Reshiram while Nightshroud got on Zekrom. The group took off and head to the lab.

**Like it? Love it?**

**Read & Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again!**

**Last time, the last two Legendary Trainers are revealed to be N and Michael.**

**In this chapter, you're in the surprise of a life time.**

**You will have to read to find out.**

**Enjoy!**

Nightshroud: The Beginning

Chapter 10

The group are in the medical room waiting for Prof. Ivy to wake up. Nightshroud is leaning against a wall with Pikachu and the invisible Meloetta. "Should I reveal myself to the rest of the guys?" Nightshroud whispered to the two pokemon.

'I recommend it, but you don't have to if you don't want to.' Pikachu said.

'It's okay if you don't tell them your real identity.' Meloetta said.

Nightshroud smiled and nodded. A few moments later, Prof. Ivy started to stir. Everyone looked on in patience. Ivy wakes up and finds herself in a medical room with a familiar face and unfamiliar faces. When she saw Krane's face, she smiled.

"Hello Krane. It's been a long time." Prof. Ivy said.

Krane smiled in relief. "It sure has."

Ivy then saw Nightshroud and the rest of the gang. "Who are they?" She asked.

Jovi popped up. "Hi! I'm Jovi!"

"My my." Ivy said. "You are an energetic little girl aren't you?"

"You have no idea." Michael said. "I'm Jovi's big brother. Name's Michael."

Ivy nodded. "Nice to meet you."

Rui then stepped up. "I'm Rui."

Next to Rui was Wes. "Wes."

Ivy nodded. "Nice to meet both of you."

Cheren and N stepped up. "Name's Cheren. I'm not from here. I'm from Unova."

"Same here." N said. "Name's N."

"You both are from Unova!" Ivy exclaimed. Cheren and N nodded. "Amazing. You two are the first trainers from Unova I've ever seen." Both trainers nodded. Ivy then turned to Nightshroud. "What about you?"

"Me?" Nightshroud said. He then pulled his hood down. "I know you're not gonna believe this, but I'm . . ." He then removed his mask to reveal his face and scar on the right eye. ". . . a friend." Pikachu got onto his shoulder. Everybody else turned to him.

Ivy seemed to recognize Nightshroud by his face, hair, and the Pikachu on his shoulder. "Ash? Is that you?" Nightshroud nodded.

"Wait! Ash? As in Ash Ketchum? My brother's idol?" Jovi asked.

Nightshroud nodded again. "Afraid so. Krane knew this all along. The only people I revealed my secret to are Wes and Michael." Everyone turned to the Orre trainers. Both nodded.

Jovi and Rui turned to Krane. "You knew about Nightshroud's identity all along!" Both of them exclaimed.

"Yeah." Everyone turned to Nightshroud. He stared at his mask. "He was the one who gave me this mask. I just make my new name."

"Why?" Jovi asked.

"Jovi. Don't ask him that." Michael said. "It already hurt him enough to tell the story to me and Wes."

"No no. It's okay Michael." Nightshroud said. "I'd be happy to. Like I said, it's better to tell a painful secret to friends." Nightshroud told his painful past once again.

"Wow!" Jovi said amazed. "That's quite a sad story."

"Yeah." Ivy said. "I never thought Misty and Brock would say such things."

Nightshroud nodded. "Yeah. I thought that they were my friends, but all they did was taking me for granted. Using me to achieve their dreams. And they tell me to give up my dream. Not quite the friends I want."

"Wait!" Rui said. "Since you showed Michael and Wes your true identity, how did they know?" She said referring to Cheren and N.

"Well, they kind of figured it out." Nightshroud answered. Cheren and N nodded.

"By the way Ash." Michael said. "How did you get that scar?"

Nightshroud chuckled. "That past is not as painful, but I'll tell. I got this scar from a mishap in a battle in one of Team Rocket's base."

"Who's Team Rocket?" Jovi asked confused.

"Team Rocket is a criminal orgainization that resides in the Kanto and Johto regions." Wes answered.

Nightshroud nodded. "Anyway, one of the grunts had a Scizor . . ."

_(Flashback)_

_In a Team Rocket base in the middle of a forest, Ash was running through a hallway with Pikachu and a Riolu. Riolu isn't a normal Riolu, it's the same one Ash rescued from Hunter J. The same Riolu who can use Aura Sphere. One time Ash traveled around the Sinnoh region to take part in the Sinnoh league once again. He encountered the Riolu in the route to Veilstone City. They communicated through aura. Riolu told Ash that it allowed another Riolu to take its place as the new guardian of the Lucario Kingdom and traveled everywhere to find Ash. After a few minutes of explanation, Ash allowed Riolu to travel with him. Now, Riolu is one of his strongest pokemon._

_Ash, Pikachu, and Riolu are still running through the hall. They stopped when they saw a Rocket grunt with a pokeball in his hand. "Move out of the way." Ash said darkly. "I have no business with you."_

_"I can't do that." the grunt said. "You're an intruder. And it's my job to stop intruders. Go Scizor!" He threw the ball and it opened. A light came out and took form of a Scizor._

_"Fool." Ash said. He turned to Riolu. "Lets do it Riolu."_

_**"Right." **Riolu said through aura and jumped in front of Ash ready to battle._

_"Use Quick Attack!" the grunt ordered. Scizor charged for Riolu really fast._

_"You use Quick Attack too." Ash commanded calmly. Riolu charged really fast. The attacks collided and forced both Pokemon back._

_"Wing Attack!" Scizor's wings glow white and charged at Riolu._

_"Endure." Riolu blocked the attack and hung on. "Aura Sphere." Riolu created a ball of aura and fired it from one hand._

_"Agility!" Scizor flies leaving behind white trails of energy and evaded the attack. "Quick Attack!" Scizor charged really fast._

_"Force Palm." Riolu put a palm on Scizor and released a yellow energy damaging Scizor._

_"Regain yourself Scizor!" Scizor shook off the damage. "X-Scissor!" Scizor crossed its arm into an 'x' and turned blue. It then charged at Riolu._

_"Dodge it." Riolu moved to the side before Scizor hit it, but unfortunately the attack is no coming straight to Ash. He tried to move, but thanks to Agility, the X-Scissor hit him the right eye really fast. Ash is kneeling on the floor clutching his eye in pain. Blood is coming out of it. Pikachu and Riolu ran to Ash's side to help him. He took out a pokeball. "Quilava use SmokeScreen!" The ball opened and a light came out and took form of Quilava. Quilava releases a thick black of smoke from its mouth. The grunt and Scizor coughed. The smoke cleared to reveal Ash, Pikachu, and Riolu nowhere in sight._

_(Flashback End)_

"After that, I used my aura to heal the wound, but the scar is permanent, it will never go away." Nightshroud finished.

"Ouch." Michael said. "That must have hurt."

"It did." Nightshroud said. "Even though I used my aura to stop the bleeding, the pain was still there. It hurt for about a week." He then touched the scar.

"Wait." Jovi said. "I thought you didn't compete in the Kanto league again!"

"I didn't." Nightshroud said. "I only came back to Kanto to get rid of Team Rocket once and for all."

"And you suceeded?" Rui asked.

Nightshroud nodded. "Right. I defeated the boss in the main headquarters and got him arrested. He died trying to escape jail. All the people who joined Team Rocket got back to their life before they joined." The others were amazed. "So, now what do we do?"

"I'll tell you what we can do!" Everyone turned to Michael. "We have to find a way to defeat Team Cipher once and for all!"

"Obviously." Wes said while rolling his eyes.

"But we can't just go after them head on!" Nightshroud said. "We need a plan." He then turned to Krane. "Professor, do you have anything that can help us defeat Team Cipher?"

Krane thought about it. "Well, I could use one of the advanced houses that have rare technologies I bought, but I don't think that either one of them can be of some help."

"Wait!" Michael exclaimed. "Orre has advanced houses!" Krane nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Wes asked angrily.

"I thought that it wouldn't be a big deal." Krane answered.

"You bought houses that have advanced technologies. Of course it is a big deal!" Nightshroud said angrily.

"I know now." Krane said. "Not only that, some of my scientists and their families live in them."

"Wait. Did you say that some of your scientists live in the houses you bought?" Michael asked. Krane nodded. "Are you sure that you bought all the advanced houses?" He asked as Nightshroud put his mask back on and pressed a button.

"Just the ones that have better technologies than our lab." Krane answered.

A 'beep' sound was made in Nightshroud's mask. "You didn't buy all the houses with better technology. According to my mask, there is still one more advanced house with better technology for sale in Phenac City."

"There is?" Krane asked confused.

Nightshroud nodded. "In fact, it has better technologies than in the lab."

"And it's in Phenac City?" Krane asked. Nightshroud nodded again. "Well, I think I better buy it. How much does it cost?"

"It costs 500,000 Poke Dollors." Nightshroud answered.

"That's it?" Krane said. "No problem. I can afford that."

"Are you sure you can trust that?" Rui asked.

"Yeah." Krane said. "I programmed the mask to know the maps of every region and what's going on in every region. The mask is never wrong."

"Alright then." Rui said.

"The only problem is that I don't know who to give the house to." Krane said.

Nightshroud then thought of an idea. "What about us?" Everyone turned to him confused. "Me, Michael, Wes, Rui and Jovi. You can give the house to us." Michael and Rui smiled in excitement. Wes smirked. Jovi was not excited.

"You guys?" Everyone but Jovi nodded.

"Not me." Everyone turned to Jovi. "I wanna stay here at the lab. I love you brother, but I wanna stay here with my friends and mommy."

Michael smiled. "I guess it's okay."

"The house does have 5 bedrooms." Nightshroud said. "I guess we can use that as a guest room."

"Or you can give it to me." Everyone turned to N.

"You want a place to live?" Nightshroud asked.

"I had a place, but it collapsed." N said.

"Okay." Krane said. "So, you all really want the house?" Nightshroud, Wes, Rui, Michael, and N nodded. "Well then. I'll buy it for you."

"All right! We got our own place!" Nightshroud said. They celebrated. He and Michael high-fived. Rui hugged Wes. N smiled finally have a place to live again. Then a rumble and roars are heard. "What was that?"

"It came from outside!" Cheren said. Nightshroud, Michae, Wes, Cheren and N headed outback and are shocked at what they saw.

**Like it? Love it?**

**Please Read & Review!**

**Anyway, who would be the final Legendary Pokemon that Nightshroud can get: Genesect or Deoxys?**

**Please answer!**


	11. Author's Note

**Sorry, but this isn't a chapter as you all can read.**

**I've got a little writers' block. So it might take a while.**

**You can help a little.**

**I am thinking about having Meloetta go with Nightshroud. I'll let you decide.**

**Do you think I should let Meloetta be one of Nightshroud's pokemon?**

**Please Answer!**


	12. Chapter 11

Hello!

**Thanks for the help. I finally got the idea for this chapter.**

**Find out what happened from the end of the last chapter in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Nightshroud: The Beginning

Chapter 11

Nightshroud, Wes, Michael, N and Cheren went outback to find that Zekrom and Reshiram are trapped in a some sort-of laser cage. "Zekrom/Reshiram!" Nightshroud and N exclaimed. They started to run to them, but a couple of Cipher Peon stopped them in their tracks.

"I don't think so." One of them said and threw the pokeball. A Ludicolo appeared out of the pokeball.

"You're not going anywhere." The other one said and threw his own pokeball. A Shiftry appeared out of the pokeball.

"Don't get in my way!" Nightshroud said darkly. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired the powerful bolt of lightning, instantly knocking out Ludicolo and Shiftry. Nightshroud and N finally got near the cage, but they were stopped by a tall figure. The figure has light blue hair with black sunglasses on. He wears something that kinda look like what an Admin wears, but bigger and with a red cape. The figure smirked.

Michael's eyes went wide. "Ardos?"

Everybody turned to him. Ardos's smirked got bigger. "Well well well. It's been a long time 'Trainer who thwarted Team Cipher's grand plan'."

"You two know each other?" Cheren asked.

"He was one of Team Cipher's Admins." Michael answered.

"Not anymore." Ardos said. "After you defeated my father, he stopped being evil and tried to disband Team Cipher. I wouldn't allow that, so I took over. I am now Grand Master Ardos."

"Alright Ardos." Nightshroud said. "What are you going to do with Zekrom and Reshiram?"

"I am going to turn them into the Shadow Pokemon that can never ever be purified." Ardos answered. Nightshroud, Wes and Michael are shocked. Ardos then turned to the trapped Legendaries. "Not just them. Once Kyurem gets here, I will capture it and turn it into a Non-Purified Shadow Pokemon."

Cheren was shocked. "How? Kyurem has been sealed in the Giant Chasm!"

"Not anymore." Ardos said. "I sent some of my lackeys to destroy the chasm. Kyurem can be here anytime now." Everyone is shocked. Ardos then turned to Nightshroud. "Enough about me. I've heard a great deal about you Nightshroud."

"What." Nightshroud said.

"I sent a spy here a few days ago. He told me about your battles against Michael and Wes and the achievements you told them. I could use someone like you." Ardos reached his hand out. "Why don't you come and join us?" Everyone was shocked.

"Are you crazy!" Nightshroud exclaimed. "There's no way I'm joining an evil organization like you!"

Ardos put his hand back. "That's too bad. We would have made a great team." He then smirked.

Nightshroud then got angry and held up his fist. "Why you!" He then ran to punch Ardos, but a blast of powerful flame almost hit him. A figure appeared in the middle of the flame.

Ardos then laughed. "Get ready to meet the spy Ash. I'm sure you know him quite well."

Nightshroud was shocked because 1. Ardos knew his old identity and 2. he recognized the figure. He has red spikey hair with brown eyes. He has a yellow mark under each eyelid. **(Like Yusei's mark in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds, but with a large thin upside down triangle under the eyelids.) **He wears a red Cipher Admin outfit. The figure smirked. "Long time no see Ash."

"Rick." Nightshroud said. "I know you want to beat me, but I never thought you'd go this far."

"What can I say?" Rick said. "I'm desperate. And plus Shadow Pokemon are more powerful than normal Pokemon. I wanna beat you no matter what it takes."

"If that's what you want, then we are no longer rivals." Nightshroud said. "We are now enemies."

Then a helicopter sound was heard. Everybody looked up to see a helicopter flying in the sky. A female figure was standing on the rail. She has a long pink hair with bright blue eyes. She has yellow small lightning shaped mark under each of her eyelids. She is wearing a pink Cipher Admin outfit. Her hair is blowing from the strong wind. She was rather quite beautiful. "Master, we are ready to attain the targets."

Ardos nodded. "Excellent job Allison." Then two lasers hit the cages that contained Zekrom and Reshiram and pulled them to the helicopter.

"Zekrom/Reshiram!" Nightshroud and N exclaimed. The cages then made contact with the helicopter.

Allison looked at Nightshroud. "You know. You're pretty cute. I would have asked you out if you joined us. Guess not." She then winked. Meloetta felt a little bit of jealousy.

Rick smirked. "Hey Ash." Nightshroud looked to Rick. "If you want to settle this, battle me in a tournament at the Pyrite Colosseum that is taking place 3 days from now. I'll be waiting." He then jumped up to the other rail. Then a ladder was lowered. Ardos got on.

"No!" Nightshroud said. He took out a pokeball. "I will not let you get away! Mewtwo lets go!" He threw the ball and it opened. Mewtwo came out of the pokeball.

Ardos looked amazed. "Mewtwo." He then smirked. "You would have been a great Admin Ash."

"It's Nightshroud!" Nightshroud yelled. "Mewtwo don't let that helicopter get away! Use Psychic!" Mewtwo used the Psychic attack to hold the helicopter down.

Ardos still smirked. He then nodded. "Do it." Zekrom felt pain coursing through it. The cage took some electricity out and hit Mewtwo, breaking the Psychic attack. Mewtwo lied down on the ground.

"Mewtwo!" Nightshroud exclaimed. He went to Mewtwo. "Are you okay? Mewtwo!"

_"I'm fine."_ Mewtwo said weakly.

Nightshroud angrily turned to the helicopter. "How dare you use Zekrom like that!"

"That's one of the things the cages can do." Ardos said. "Now to take them back to base and turned them into Shadow Pokemon."

"No!" Nightshroud then ran to the helicopter. "I won't let you do this!" He then jumped, threatening to punch Ardos once again.

"Fire." The cage fired Zekrom's electricity and hit Nightshroud. He was pushed back to the ground hard.

"Nightshroud!" Everyone ran to Nightshroud. They helped him sit up.

"Remember Ash, Pyrite Colosseum. Three days from now. There we will settle the score once again." Rick said.

"Now part 1 is almost complete." Ardos said. "All I need now is Kyurem. After that, I will take over the world." He laughed evilly as the helicopter flies away from the lab leaving the group angry. Nightshroud and N were the angriest ones of the group. They swear that they will save Zekrom and Reshiram no matter what it takes.

Back inside the lab, Wes and Michael explained to Cheren and N what Shadow Pokemon are. Prof. Krane told them about the Purification Chamber in the lab and Purification Stone at the Agate Village. Rui told them how she was able to sense the hearts of Shadow Pokemon.

"Wow." N said. "So Shadow Pokemon are really dark and the only way to help them is to show them that they can trust you."

"Yeah. Pretty much." Michael said.

"I studied Pokemon before, but not those kind." Prof. Ivy said."

"Yeah. And when that Rick guy said that Shadow Pokemon are stronger, he wasn't wrong." Michael said. "Shadow Pokemon are tough."

"Yes." Wes said. "But that doesn't mean that they are better than the original."

"Right." Rui said. "Non-Shadow Pokemon always prevail." Everybody else nodded in agreement. "By the way, where's Nightshroud?" Everyone looked around the room.

"Yeah." N said. "And where's Meloetta?"

Rui, Jovi, Krane and Ivy looked at N confused. "Meloetta?" Jovi asked.

"I'll explain." N said.

Cheren let realization hit him and smiled. "I know." He said. Everybody looked to him as he stood up. "Excuse me. I'm gonna go make a phone call." He then walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, Nightshroud was in his room with Pikachu and Meloetta. He looked at himself in the mirror to double check himself. He has the body of a Olympic runner. His hair looked a little nicer than that it was messy when he was traveling with his former friends years ago. He was shirtless. Meloetta blushed a little at the sight of him. He then took his mask off revealing his scarred face. Meloetta's blush got reddened. Nightshroud touched the burn marks he got from Zekrom's elecrticity.

'You know Ash. That scar totally goes well with your body.' Meloetta complimented.

Nightshroud sighed. "I know. Some of my other female pokemon said the same thing." He then put his shirt and overcoat back on. "I can't help but feeling a bit guilty for Zekrom's capture."

'It's not your fault!' Pikachu said. 'Team Cipher cleverly caught him and Reshiram while we were talking.'

'He's right.' Meloetta said. 'Don't beat yourself up because of that.' Nightshroud still feels guilty. 'N won't be mad because he knows it was not your fault.'

"I foolishly charged at Ardos and end up getting hit by lightning, causing the enemy to get away with Zekrom and Reshiram." Nightshroud said. "And now Kyurem is coming." He then looked down. "Maybe my former friends were right. Maybe I am a magnet for trouble."

Pikachu and Meloetta couldn't believe what they are hearing. Pikachu released a Thunderbolt attack and hit Nightshroud. Nightshroud felt a little pain thanks to the previous lightning attack. 'No Ash, THEY are the ones who are wrong! You are NOT a magnet for trouble! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!'

"He's right." Everybody turned to see N at the entrance of the room. "I am not blaming you for Reshiram's capture. Zekrom's not either."

"But-"

"'But' nothing. It was not your fault. Nobody's blaming you. Sure you just charged at the helicopter risking you getting hurt, but you were just angry. I was angry as well. Please don't feel guilty." Nightshroud is STILL feeling guilty. Meloetta smiled as she thought of an idea. She then began to sing the song that soothes hearts. Nightshroud, Pikachu and N listened and relaxed. Nightshroud's guilt started to lessen. As the soon the song was finished, he doesn't have any guilt anymore. "See? You cannot beat yourself up inside for something that is not your fault. That's not the Ash I know."

"Ash is dead." Nightshroud said.

"You're wrong. Ash is still inside you Nightshroud, you're just masking him. The Ash I know never lets anyone that says mean things get in his head, he never gives up and wanted to prove them wrong."

Nightshroud smiled. "You know. You're right N. I promised myself that I will prove my former friends wrong and become a Pokemon Master with just my Pokemon. And I will not break that promise."

'Yeah!' Pikachu said. 'Now that's the Ash I know!'

"Thanks for talking some sense into me guys!" Nightshroud looked to Pikachu. "Except for you Pikachu. I want to thank you for shocking some sense into me."

Pikachu laughed. 'Hey. What are friends for?'

"Apparently, shocking each other." The others laughed. Having the advantage of being an Aura Guardian, Nightshroud sensed nervousness from Meloetta and turned to her. Her face went pink. "You know Meloetta. I never got to thank you in person."

'Huh?' Meloetta said confused.

"From four years ago. When I had a breakdown after my battle against Tony and the first awakening of the Dark Power, you sensed my sadness, my pain, and my heart aching, didn't you?" Nightshroud asked.

Meloetta's face got reddened. 'Uh . . . yes.' She answered.

Nightshroud still smiled. "I knew it. You sensed so much pain inside of me and seeing me having a mental breakdown was over the line for you, so you sang the song to lessen my pain. Thank you."

Meloetta smiled. 'No problem.' Her face is still a little red.

"Oh yeah. Why are you so nervous?" Nightshroud asked.

There was a pause for a moment. 'Well I was thinking . . . Can I come with you? As your Pokemon?' Everyone was shocked. 'Please!' Nightshroud was speechless. Another Legendary Pokemon wants to go with him.

"Wait." Everybody turned to N. "Isn't Meloetta the guardian of the Abyssal Ruins?"

"Yeah." Nightshroud said. "N's got a point. What about the Abyssal Ruins? I doubt Larry can watch over it himself."

'He's not.' Meloetta said. 'Some of my other Meloetta friends are helping him. So please!'

"Well, we might still have to get Larry's approval." Nightshroud said.

"Already took care of it." Everybody turned to see Cheren.

"Cheren." Nightshroud and N said.

"I had a feeling Meloetta wants to stay with you." Cheren said. "So I called Larry asking if he was okay with Meloetta going with you." He then smiled. "He said that watching over the Ruins was under control and he'll allow Meloetta to go with you as long as Meloetta promises to visit every now and then."

Meloetta smiled and flipped in the air excited. 'I promise! I promise!'

Nightshroud chuckled a little bit and translated for Cheren. "She promises." Cheren nodded. "Well then." Meloetta turned to Nightshroud. He took out an empty pokeball. "Welcome to the team Meloetta!"

Meloetta smiled really big and flipped in the air excitedly. She then hugged Nightshroud. 'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!'

Nightshroud hugged back. "No problem Meloetta. I have a really good feeling that you and I will work together really well." They then released the hug. Nightshroud enlarged the pokeball and held it to Meloetta's eye level. "If you're ready."

Meloetta nodded. 'I'm ready.' She didn't hesitate and touched the pokeball. The ball opened and sucked Meloetta right in and shook a few times before a 'click' was heard signaling its capture.

"Alright!" Nightshroud then did a pose and held the pokeball up in the air. "I got Meloetta!"

'Hooray!' Pikachu said leaping into the air.

N smiled. "Now that's the Ash _I_ know."

Meloetta then came out of the pokeball. "Didn't like it?" Nightshroud asked.

'It's kinda uncomfortable.' Meloetta said.

Nightshroud smiled. "That's okay Meloetta. You can stay out of the pokeball like Pikachu."

'Yeah!' Pikachu said. 'Adventuring outside the pokeball is a lot more fun!'

"But I want you to stay invisible when we are in public or with the others." Nightshroud said.

"Actually I kind of told the rest of the gang about Meloetta." N said. "So there's no need to worry about what happens."

"Well that's great to hear." Cheren said.

"But still. When we are in a town or city, you need to be invisible." Nightshroud said.

'No problem.' Meloetta said.

"Oh." Cheren said. "Prof. Krane told me that we are going to Phenac City to the house tomorrow. So we better get some rest."

"Oh. Which reminds me." Nightshroud said. "I better let Latias and Latios out for the night." He then took out their pokeballs and released them. "Hey guys! I got some news for you! Meloetta's a part of the team now!"

'Well that's great new!' Latios said. Latias can't help but feel a little bit jealous of Meloetta since she likes Ash as well.

Nightshroud put his mask back on. "Well we better get some shut-eye."

"Yeah. I better get to bed as well. Good night guys." N walked out of the room.

"Good night Nightshroud." Cheren walked out as well.

Nightshroud took his overcoat off and put it on his chair. "Come on guys. Lets get some sleep as well." He then got into bed with Pikachu on his left and Meloetta on his right. Latios and Latias got on the floor with Latias next to the bed. The group then fell asleep.

**Well there we go.**

**Team Cipher captured Zekrom and Reshiram and Nightshroud caught Meloetta.**

**Next chapter, the gang will finally go to their house.**

**Like it? Love it?**

**Please Read & Review!**


	13. AN

**This is another Author's note.**

**I said Read & REVIEW the last chapter.**

**Please REVIEW!**

**I hope that I'm not being too harsh.**

**Was that too harsh?**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hello again!**

**In this chapter, Nightshroud and co. are finally going to thier new home.**

**Later, the group will go to Pyrite Town.**

**How do Nightshroud and Rick know each other? Read to find out.**

**Enjoy!**

Nightshroud: The Beginning

Chapter 12

The next morning, Wes is talking in his room. "I know this is gonna be a tough journey, but Orre needs to be saved once again. Don't worry. I'll make it back." But there's no one in his room.

"Awww." Wes turned to see Michael at the enterence. "Are you talking to your imaginary friend?"

"No." Wes countered. "Shut up!"

"That's adorable." Michael said.

"I'm gonna crush you. C'mere!" Wes started for Michael as Michael is running screaming. "I'm gonna smack you harder if you don't get your butt over here!" But Michael is still running for his life.

Meanwhile, Nightshroud, with Pikachu and Meloetta, went in the medical room to check on Mewtwo. "Hey Mewtwo. How are you feeling?" He asked the Legendary Pokemon on the bed.

_"I'm fine."_ Mewtwo answered as he is getting out of the bed.

"That's good to hear."

_"Are you still blaming yourself for what happened last night?"_

Nightshroud shook his head. "Not anymore."

Mewtwo smiled._ "That's a relief. I thought that you will still blame yourself."_

"Nope. Thanks to Pikachu, Meloetta and N. Oh yeah, Meloetta's a part of the team now. She's now one of us."

_"That sure is some news."_

'Right.' Meloetta said.

_"Are you sure you're ready to do this?"_ Mewtwo asked Nightshroud. _"You haven't faced an evil organization in a long time."_

"Don't worry." Nightshroud said. "We can handle it." Then a screaming sound was heard. The group turned to see Michael running from Wes with his fist up ready to punch Michael.

"Get back here!" Wes yelled as they are passing the others. The group looked at each other and sighed.

In the lobby, Wes looked around hoping to find Michael and punch him. He found Michael in the Computer Room. "I got you now!" He swung the punch, but Michael flipped into a bright purple ball and landed on the ground making the punch miss. Wes was confused and looked at the ground. Zorua smirked and chuckled.

"Looks like you've been tricked." Wes turned to see Nightshroud standing at the enterence. "I warned you that Zorua is a tricky prankster. He can turn into another human being or Pokemon to trick the opponents. So Michael pretty much got away."

"Wow." Wes said.

"You said it!" Nightshroud turned to see Michael standing with him. "Unova Pokemon are amazing!"

"I got you now Michael!" Wes started for Michael, but Nightshroud held him back.

"Easy Wes." Nightshroud said as he is holding Wes back so he can't punch Michael. It didn't take long until Wes calmed down and Nightshroud released him. "I have a very special guest coming, and I don't want Michael look beaten up."

"A special guest? Who is it?" Michael asked.

"You'll see." A roaring sound was heard. "Right now." The trio went out the front yard. They looked up in the sky to see a orange blur. It roared. "Charizard!" Nightshroud said waving his arms. "Over here!"

"You have a Charizard!" Wes exclaimed.

Nightshroud nodded. "You bet. He's one of my strongest Pokemon." He turned back to the sky. "Hey! Charizard!" Charizard roared in happiness and fired a Flamethrower. Nightshroud jumped from the Flamethrower. "That's what Charizard does when he's happy to see me." He told Wes and Michael. Charizard landed in front of the group. Nightshroud noticed that Charizard's gotten a little bigger than the last time he seen it. "You've gotten more powerful since the last time I saw you." He and Charizard then hugged each other. "It's great to see you again!"

'Likewise!' Charizard said. It then noticed the Wes and Michael. 'Who are they?'

"These are my new best friends. They have been my only best friends since my other traveling companions doesn't like me anymore."

'What do you mean? What happened?' Nightshroud told Charizard his painful past. 'They did that!' Nightshroud nodded. 'When I see those traitors, I'm gonna burn them!' Charizard then released a big Flamethrower in the sky.

"Whoa!" Michael said amazed. "That's some power!"

Wes nodded in agreement. "I agree."

"Easy there Charizard." Nightshroud said. "I know that you know how it feels to be crushed. By the way, sorry for what happened between you and Charla."

Charizard shook its head. 'It's not your fault. Charla's the one who broke up with me.'

"Who's Charla?" Michael asked.

"She obviously must be a Charizard." Wes said. "Idiot."

"You're right Wes." Nightshroud said. "Charizard has been training at Charicific Valley."

"What's Charicific Valley?" Michael asked.

"It is a place outside Violet City in the Johto region. It is owned by a girl named Liza and her Charizard, Charla. It's where all Charizards go to train to be really powerful. My Charizard has been training over there for years. At times he comes to visit and battle some battles." Nightshroud explained. "Liza called me to tell me that Charizard _just_ finished his training and is coming back to the team."

"Wow! So that's why it's so powerful!"

Nightshroud nodded. "Yep. I was so excited that Charizard is in the team once again."

"I wouldn't blame you." Wes said. "Having a Pokemon that has been training for years back on the team is pretty exciting."

"Speaking of which." Nightshroud turned back to Charizard. "The others are in the backyard and there are new members. Why don't you go catch up and introduce yourself? For old times."

Charizard nodded. 'I will. It will be exciting to see Pikachu and the others again.' He then flew to the backyard to meet up with Nightshroud's other Pokemon.

Nightshroud then turned to Michael and Wes. "Lets go back inside and pack up." They nodded and got back in with Nightshroud. When they got in, they saw Mewtwo and Meloetta floating.

_"We came to see what was the cause of the noise, but what we saw was that you are reunited with your_ _Charizard."_ Mewtwo said. _"I also sensed that it has gotten a lot more powerful than before."_

'I sensed it too.' Meloetta said. 'How did you get such a powerful Pokemon?'

"Well." Nightshroud began. "I found it as a Charmander. It was lying on a rock in the rain with its tail almost going out."

"That's awful!" Michael said. "Who would leave that poor thing in the rain?"

"Its original trainer. He left that poor thing because he called it weak."

'That's horrible!' Meloetta said.

"I know. Charmander thought that he was coming back for it, but he lied to it and just left it there to die. Me and my friends managed to take it to a Pokemon Center to nurse it back to health. The original trainer found Charmander with me, demanding it back. After we told him the evidence that he abandoned Charmander, he tried to crush it with his other Pokemon."

"Horrible and selfish person." Wes said.

"Before he released them, Charmander fired a Flamethrower attack at him and decided to come with me." Nightshroud finished.

'That's actually a sad story with a happy ending.' Meloetta said.

"And that was funny when it fired a Flamethrower at him." Michael said laughing.

"Yeah." Nightshroud said in agreement. "Well we better get packing." He, with Mewtwo and Meloetta went to his room while Wes and Michael went to theirs to pack.

When Nightshroud, Mewtwo and Meloetta entered the room, they were greeted by Latias and Latios. Latias tackled Nightshroud into a hug making Meloetta a little jealous. 'We heard a roar outside.' Latios said. 'Latias got scared.'

'I was not scared!' Latias countered letting go of Nightshroud.

"Don't worry guys." Nightshroud said. "It's just my Charizard."

'You have a Charizard!' Latios exclaimed.

Nightshroud nodded. "He has been training for years. He's now one of strongest. Actually, he has always been one of my strongest. He's now in the backyard with the others." It took him a few hours to pack everything he brought. "And done. I'm going to the backyard. You guys can come. None of the other Pokemon know that you're a part of the team except for Pikachu." Nightshroud and the Legendaries headed to the backyard to meet with the other Pokemon. When they got to the yard, the Latis and Meloetta turned invisible leaving Nightshroud and Mewtwo visible.

After Lucario saw its master, it ran up to him and bowed. 'Hello there Master.' Lucario said.

Nightshroud smiled. "Lucario. I told you we are friends. Call me Nightshroud."

Lucario chuckled. 'Of course.' It then noticed Mewtwo. 'You're the one who gave Nightshroud the gloves.'

_"Nice to see you again."_ Mewtwo said.

"Lucario." Nightshroud said. "I want you to gather everyone. I got some news."

Lucario nodded. 'On it.' It then ran to gather the rest of Nightshroud's Pokemon. Nightshroud and Mewtwo went where Lucario ran to. The rest of Nightshroud's Pokemon including Charizard went to him. Pikachu immediately got on Nightshroud's shoulder.

"I see some of you met Charizard." Nightshroud said. About half of the team cooed in agreement. He then turned to Pikachu. "Did you like seeing Charizard again?"

'You bet!' Pikachu said. 'I love catching up with old friends! Charizard is still the same fun Pokemon to be around with!'

Nightshroud smiled. "I'm glad." He turned to see the rest of his Pokemon staring at Mewtwo. "Oh. This is Mewtwo. He's one of the newest members of the team." The Pokemon were shocked except for Pikachu and Lucario.

_"Nice to meet you all."_ Mewtwo said. The Pokemon tried to get to know Mewtwo.

"There's more. Come out guys!" A few moments of silence later, Latias and Latios appeared next to Nightshroud visible. Once again the others were shocked except for Pikachu and Mewtwo. "Latios and Latias, meet the others."

'Hey!' Latias said.

'It's great to meet you all.' Latios said.

"Wait." Nightshroud said before the Pokemon get to know each other. "Where's . . ." Meloetta appeared sitting on his shoulder. Nightshroud turned to her. "There you are Meloetta!"

'Sorry. I was still a little nervous.' Meloetta said. The others except for Pikachu, Mewtwo, Latios and Latias were shocked once again. When Dewott took a look at her, he recognized her and his heart pounded.

"No problem Meloetta. Okay. Before we go, why don't you guys get to know each other a little better?" Everybody did just that. Nightshroud walked back into the lab leaving the Pokemon to get to know each other. He saw Michael and Wes standing against the wall chating with each other. They turned to Nightshroud.

"We are finished packing!" Michael said.

Wes checked his PDA. "We still got 2 hours left to kill."

Michael thought for a moment. "Why don't you tell us how you know one of Ardos's Admins?"

"Rick?" Nightshroud said. "We were rivals 1 year after those people betrayed me. At times when we meet, we battle each other. At times I win some. At times he win some. I defeated him in the Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova Leagues. The Leagues I won. He only won 1 League. And that is the Kanto League."

"Wow." Wes said. "At times he defeats you in battles that are not in a Pokemon League, but you always defeat him in a Pokemon League?" Nightshroud nodded. "That's kinda confusing. Since you beat him in a Pokemon League, you shouldn't have a problem outside the Leagues."

"Well. He does catch a lot of powerful Pokemon."

"Oh. Well what's his personality?"

Nightshroud chuckled. "He's so arrogant and a hothead matching his hair, but he's a really strong trainer. He always wants to have more victories against me. I never thought that he go as far as joining an evil orgainization."

"When you get really desperate, you can do really stupid things." The trio turned to see N and Cheren walking towards them. "People always do reckless things."

"I resent that!" Michael said.

"Yeah!" Wes said. "Michael's the only one doing reckless things!"

"Yeah!" Realization hit Michael. "Hey!" He yelled to Wes. Nightshroud and Wes laughed.

"We still got a couple of hours left." Cheren said. "What are you guys gonna do?"

"Well." Nightshroud said as he is stretching. "I'm going outside to take a nap." He then went outback and climbed a tree branch and lie down and went to sleep.

"Wow." Wes said. "He sure is a charmer, isn't he?"

A couple of hours later, Nightshroud woke up and got down the tree. He saw that his Pokemon are still talking to each other. He then whistled. All the Pokemon are now in front of him. "Time to go you guys!" He then returned everyone in their Pokeballs except Pikachu and Meloetta. The moment they got into the lab, Meloetta turned invisible. He saw Michael, Wes, and Rui standing. "Well time to go!"

"Yeah!" Michael said. "I can't wait!" Nightshroud, Wes, Rui, Michael, Cheren and N are standing in front of the lab with Prof. Krane, Prof. Ivy, the assistants and Jovi.

"Take care guys." Prof. Krane said.

"Safe trip." Prof. Ivy said.

"Nightshroud, Wes." Lily said. "Please look after Michael. Take care of him for me."

"Mom!" Michael said. "I'm not a little kid anymore! I can take care of myself!"

"Take care brother." Jovi said. The 3 family members hugged in a group hug.

"We better get going." Nightshroud said. He then released Latios and Latias. The people in the lab including Rui are amazed.

"A Latios and a Latias!" Krane exclaimed.

"How did you get those amazing Pokemon?" Jovi asked.

"Short story. They are the guardians of Altomare." Nightshroud answered as he got on Latios. Wes released Flygon. He and Rui got on Flygon. Michael released and got on Salamence. Cheren released his male Unfezant. He and N got on. "Later guys!"

"See you." Wes said. The group then took off while the people in the lab waved.

As the group is flying, Michael asked Nightshroud "So what are you gonna do when we get to our new house?"

Nightshroud didn't take a minute to think. "I'm gonna enter the tournament in Pyrite Colosseum two days from now. Rick's waiting for me there."

"He said he wanted to settle the score with you?" Wes asked.

Nightshroud nodded. "Yeah. Right now, we are even in wins."

"Cool!" Michael said. "And with us entering," He said referring to himself and Wes. "it will be more fun!"

"Actually guys. I want to enter alone. I don't want you guys to enter." Everyone was shocked especially the Pokemon. "Rick is my problem. I don't want you to defeat him before I get to battle him."

Wes smiled. "Alright. We will respect your wish. We won't compete."

Michael was disappointed. "Okay. Rick's all yours. We won't stand in your way."

Nightshroud smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Don't forget." N said. "We still have to rescue Reshiram and Zekrom."

"I know. And Kyurem is going to be here any day now."

"No matter what the odds are against us." Wes said. "We will defeat Team Cipher."

"Wes is right!" Rui said.

"Yeah." Nightshroud said. "I managed to take down an evil organization in each region. This will be no different. Except that Orre is one of the most dangerous regions." He then smiled. "But I know that we can do this together." Everyone nodded in agreement. About an hour later, the group made it to Phenac City. They landed in front of a 2 story house that has about 4 windows in front. The house is white like the rest of the houses in the city, but it's fancy white. Phenac city is pretty much the same, except it has gotten bigger than the last time Wes was here. There are more buildings.

"Wow." Rui said. "This is so fancy."

"What do you expect from a 500,000 Pokedollar house?" Nightshroud asked as he returned Latios and Latias. The group went inside. They were amazed at the living room. It had a modern sectional sofa against a wall in front of a giant flat screen T.V. It also has a flat screen desktop computer on a simple desk with a big machine with lots of buttons on its right and another on the left.

"Whoa!" Michael said amazed.

"'Whoa' is right." Wes said.

Nightshroud walked to the sofa and removed the cushions. He pulled up the metal bar making a mattress come up. "And the sofa's also a bed. So we'll use this living room as the guest room."

"All right!" Cheren said.

"Hey guys! Come in here!" The group heard Rui yell. They went out the entrence of the living room next to the sofa into the hallway. They went down the hallway into the kitchen. It's a very advanced kitchen. It has a giant refrigerator. The stove and oven has 8 stove pads and 2 ovens combined. there are lots of cabinets to put dry kitchen ingredients in. The tiles on the floor is completely white. The group saw Rui looking around.

"Wow!" Michael said. "This is most amazing kitchen I've ever seen!"

"I agree." Nightshroud said.

The group then left the kitchen and went in a room to the left in the hallway. It is really small. "It's a closet." Wes said. They closed the door and went to the door on the right. It's a bedroom with a big bed and a big flat screen T.V.

"I call dibs on this room!" Michael said as he jumped on the bed. There's another door in the room. Michael got up and opened it. "Cool! This room has a bathroom! I really call dibs on this room!" The rest of the group left the room.

"Well, Michael is certainly happy." N said.

"You would be too." Nightshroud said. They then got in another room next to Michael's. It's another bedroom with the same bed and T.V. as Michael's, but with a desk and no bathroom.

"I guess I'll take this room." Nightshroud said. He closed the door. There's another door under the stairs. Nightshroud opened the door and it revealed to be a bathroom. "Looks like we found another bathroom." He then closed the door. The group then went upstairs. There they found the final bathroom on the left and the other bedrooms. Wes and Rui took the two to the right and N took the one on the left next to the bathroom. "Well now that we got our own rooms, why don't we get some sleep?"

"Good point." Wes said. "It is getting late."

"Yeah." Rui said as she is stretching. "I'm gonna go ahead and get some sleep. Good night guys!" She then went into her room.

"Good night." Everybody said.

"I better get back to the guest room." Cheren said heading downstairs.

"Yeah." Wes said. "Tomorrow we are going to Pyrite Town so you can enter the tournament." Wes said to Nightshroud. He then went into his room next to Rui's.

"Yeah. See you in the morning." N said to Nightshroud heading to his room.

Nightshroud headed downstairs to his room with Pikachu and Meloetta. Luckily his room is big, so he let Latios and Latias out of their Pokeballs. The eon duo looked around amazed. 'Wow! This is a nice room!' Latias said.

"I know." Nightshroud said as he took his overcoat off and put it on his chair. "I'm gonna decorate the room tomorrow. Right now it's pretty plain." He then got on his bed with Pikachu on his left and Meloetta on his right. "Good night guys!" He then went to sleep.

'Good night!' The eon duo said together. They then got on the floor with Latias next to the bed and went to sleep.

The next day, Wes, Rui, Michael, Cheren and N are in the living room sitting on the sofa. "I wonder if Nightshroud's all right." Rui said.

"Yeah. He hasn't come out of his room all day." Wes said.

"Well lets go check on him." N said. The group then head to Nightshroud's door.

Cheren knocked on the door. "Nightshroud. Are you all right?" The group heard drilling sound inside. They then went inside to see Nightshroud with a drill. His room now has 2 shelves with all of his trophies, badges, and his Battle Frontier symbols. He now has a laptop computer on his desk.

Nightshroud, Latios, Latias, Meloetta, and Pikachu turned to them surprised. "Oh." Nightshroud said. "It's you guys."

"What's going on here?" Wes asked.

"I just did a little decorating. Latios, Latias, Meloetta and Pikachu helped. I went with Latios and Latias to get this laptop, some tools, and the things I needed to build these two shelves."

"How come we didn't notice?" Michael asked.

"I kinda got up a little early and went out the window." He said as Meloetta used Psychic to put the drill away.

"Okay." Wes said. "Well lets go to Pyrite Town and sign you up for the tournament." Nightshroud nodded as he returned the eon duo. The group then headed out front. Nightshroud released Latios and Latias once again and got on Latios. Wes and Rui got on Flygon. Michael got on Salamence. Cheren and N got on Unfezant. They then took off to Pyrite Town.

**Well there you have it.**

**Nightshroud's Charizard returns and the group got their house.**

**Next chapter, the tournament in Pyrite Colosseum will take place.**

**Like it? Love it?**

**Please Read & Review!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey there!**

**In this chapter, the Pyrite Tournament will begin!**

**Will Nightshroud defeat Rick?**

**Enjoy!**

Nightshroud: The Beginning

Chapter 13

Up in the sky, the group are on their Pokemon heading to Pyrite Town. Nightshroud is on Latios with a concerned look. Michael is on Salamence flying next to him. "Why are you so concerned?" Michael asked Nightshroud. "You get to settle the score with your old rival!"

"I know." Nightshroud said. "But-"

_(Flashback)_

_"I said . . . STOP IT!" he said with a mixture of his own voice and a dark one._

_Ash began to struggle and successfully broke free from the Vine Whip._

___Ash then began to yell. As he did that, darkness exploded around the field. The darkness then turned into several little dragon-shaped forms. The little dragon forms head straight into Ash as he keeps yelling. After a few moments, all the little dark forms entered Ash and he stopped yelling. He looked up smirking and revealing his eyes red._

(_Flashback 2)_

_"I will win! I will win! I WILL WIN!" as soon as he said that, a big powerful burst of darkness came up and destroyed the cage._

_The darkness took form of a dragon-like and dived straight into Nightshroud. He yelled as the darkness went inside him. It was so powerful that his hood was blown down to reveal his spiky hair. He stopped yelling after a few moments and looked down._

_Nightshroud smirked. "I . . ." Darkness is seeping out of his arms. "will . . ." another out of his legs. ". . . WIN!" He looked up to reveal his whole eyes turned red making the eye crystals on the mask red and darkness seeping out of his face._

_(Flashback End)_

"I just hope I don't go overboard and let the Dark Power control me again." Nightshroud said.

"Don't worry about it." Michael said. "We'll make sure that it doesn't happen again."

Nightshroud nodded. "Thanks."

They later arrived in Pyrite Town. Nothing changed much except that the town is no longer dirty and buildings have been repaired. The group returned their Pokemon and headed to the Pyrite Colosseum.

"So you decided to come after all." They looked around to find the source. Nightshroud found Rick on the roof. "I was afraid that you were not gonna come."

"Rick." Nightshroud said as Rick jumped down.

Rick smirked. "There's one more spot left in the tournament. You better take that spot! I wanna crush you in the tournament!" He then walked away. Nightshroud and Pikachu were irked. Nightshroud ran into the Colosseum to sign up.

"What's going on between those two?" Rui asked.

"I'll explain on the way inside." Wes said.

Nightshroud got in the Colosseum lobby and ran to the desk. "Hello." The girl behind the desk said. "How may I help you?"

"I like to sign up for the tournament please." Nightshroud said.

The girl smiled. "Well you're in luck. There's one more spot left." She typed on the computer. "Name?"

"Nightshroud."

She typed on the computer again. "Okay. The battles will be Single battles, but you can choose 3 Pokemon to compete."

"3 Pokemon, huh?" He turned to see the others. "I'm all signed up."

"That's great!" Michael said. The group then headed outside.

"Hey Nightshroud." Rui said. "I bet your family's really proud."

Nightshroud stopped walking. "What?"

"I mean if your family knows that you're Nightshroud, they would be proud of your achievements."

"Yeah. They would." Nightshroud said sadly.

"Why do you look so sad?" Michael asked. "My mother and sister are proud of me for saving Orre."

"It's great having a family that are very proud of you."

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't have a family, okay?" Nightshroud then ran off.

"What was that all about?" Cheren asked.

"I'll go talk to him." N said. He then ran after Nightshroud. N found Nightshroud in a forest murmuring something. He walked to him. "Hey." Nightshroud turned to him.

"What do you want?" Nightshroud asked.

"I just want to talk. What's with you storming off?"

Nightshroud turned back. "I don't know what you are talking about. I never storm off."

"Come on. When Rui and Michael mentioned 'family', you sound so sad . So what's up?"

Nightshroud sighed. "It has been 2 years after those 'friends' of mine told me to give up my dream. I have been traveling the regions without taking a break at Pallet Town to see my mother. She was the only family I had."

"The only family?"

Nightshroud nodded. "I don't know much about my father. That's why my mother is all my family."

"What happened?"

"Three years ago, 'Nightshroud' was just my stage name whenever I'm in public or with other people. But that night one year ago, I was heading back to Pallet Town to see my mother again, but-"

_(Flashback)_

_Ash, with his mask on, was in the path in Route 1 back to Pallet Town in the night. It's been two years since he saw his mother. "I wonder what mom would do when she sees us." He said to his partner, Pikachu._

_"Pika Pika." Pikachu said._

_"Yeah. She will probably give us a death hug." They finally made it to the top of the hill to see Pallet Town nearby. It still looks the same. Except there is smoke in the air in the direction towards . . . his house. "What's going on!" He ran to his house. He saw the house on fire. The fire department tried to put the fire out. He ran to help put it out, but Officer Jenny stopped him._

_"You must stay away!" Officer Jenny said. "This is dangerous!"_

_"But-" Ash took his mask off to reveal his scarred face. "Somebody I know is in there! I gotta help!" He got past Jenny._

_"Stop!" Ash did not stop. He stopped in front of the house and took out 3 Pokeballs._

_"Help out!" He threw them. Squirtle, Totodile, and Dewott came out. "Use Hydro Pump!" The three water Starters released a powerful blast of water at the fire. A few minutes later, the fire was extinguished. Ash returned the Pokemon and ran to the house seeing if his mother was alright. He searched throughout the rubble. Remembering that he is an Aura Guardian, Ash stopped searching and used his aura to sense his mother. He can't find any aura._

_"Over here! I found someone!" a fireman yelled. Ash ran to where the yelling is. The fireman found a middle aged woman with blood all over her face. Ash recognized her as his mother, Delia. He couldn't sense anything in her. That means . . . "It's too late. She's gone." she's dead._

_"Who could do such a thing!" Jenny said. Ash noticed something shiny and walked over to it. He picked it up. It was a badge with a big red 'R'. Ash knows what the 'R' is._

_"Team Rocket." Ash said. Officer Jenny heard that and walked over to see the badge. Ash tightened the hand holding the badge in anger._

_"Okay. That's it! Team Rocket is now the most wanted group!" She called the other officers while the firemen drove away._

_Ash continued to tighten the hand until something snapped in him. He made the hand into a fist crushing the metal badge. He then stood up and brought his mask out._

_"Pika Pi?" Pikachu said._

_"Ash is dead." Ash said. He then put the mask on. "I . . . am Nightshroud."_

_(Flashback End)_

"And from that moment, I officially changed my name to Nightshroud." When Nightshroud finished the story, Meloetta was shedding tears. Even N is shedding a few tears.

"Wow." N said. "That's must have been a traumatic experience."

Nightshroud nodded. "And I got my revenge on Team Rocket." He turned to N. "You know. I was on the verge of killing the boss, but after remembering that I wasn't that type of person, I spared him. Only for him to die trying to escape."

N nodded. "Right Ash. You're not a cold-blooded killer. Your mind was just darkened by revenge."

Nightshroud nodded again. "Sorry I ran off like that. I just wanted to let some leftover steam out."

N shook his head. "It's okay. I understand. The others will understand."

Nightshroud turned to him shocked. "The guys! We gotta get back to Pyrite Town!"

"There's no need." They turned to see the rest of the group.

"Hey." N said. "I thought that you guys are checking us in a hotel."

"Please." Wes said. "Like a hotel can beat camping out here together."

"Oh I get it." Nightshroud said. He then frowned. "Sorry I took off like that guys. I just needed to be alone."

Wes shook his head. "It's okay. I don't have a family either. All I got is Rui and my Pokemon."

"Don't forget the rest of us!" Michael said. Nightshroud and N nodded together.

Nightshroud looked down in sadness. "Family." He whispered. N looked at him worriedly.

"Don't be sad just because you don't have a family." Rui said.

"Yeah!" Michael said. "You got us! Your friends!"

"Actually." N said. "He had a family. He lost it a year ago."

The others were shocked. "What happened?" Cheren asked.

"My mother." Nightshroud said. "She was the only family I ever had. I lost her because of Team Rocket."

"You mean Team Rocket took her from you?" Wes asked.

"Not like really taking her. They burned my house down. And my mother was in it." Everybody but N, Pikachu, and Meloetta was shocked. "I got so caught up in revenge, I was about to kill the boss of Team Rocket."

"You're not alone." Rui said looking at Wes.

"What?" Wes asked. Rui just kept staring at him. The others followed the action. "Okay! That was one time!"

"My point is, it's rough losing a family member." Nightshroud said.

"I feel your pain." Michael said.

The group spent the night talking about their families. There had been a few laughs because they told their embarrassing moments. Nightshroud didn't talk much. He just leaned against a tree looking down.

"You know something?" Nightshroud asked looking back up taking his mask off. "We talk and laugh together. Like a family."

"Yeah." Cheren said. "We do. Don't we?"

Nightshroud thought for a moment. "I just realized. I do have a family." Everyone was confused. "You guys. You, me and our Pokemon, we are a family. If you don't have any family members, as long as you're with friends, you do have a family."

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked.

"I think he means that when people care about you, they are a member of a family." Cheren said.

Wes nodded. "Right. Only a complete moron wouldn't know that."

"Hey!" Michael exclaimed. The others laughed.

"You guys are my _true _friends." Nightshroud said. "Those people who hurt me weren't really my friends. It's their loss."

"Yeah." Wes said. "You're a great person. We are lucky to have you as a friend. No. We are lucky to have you in our family." He then put his hand on his chest. "You know what? I did have a family all along."

"Me too." Rui said.

"We all do." N said.

Nightshroud nodded. "Yeah. We're not just friends. We are a family." N smiled and nodded. "And tomorrow, I will crush Rick in the tournament!"

"And we will support you." Wes said. Everybody but Nightshroud nodded.

"Get ready Rick. Because I will defeat you."

The next day, the tournament in Pyrite Colosseum is about to begin. Wes, Rui, Michael, Cheren and N are in the sidelines watching.

"Welcome one and all!" The announcer said. "The rules of the tournament are Single battles, you can compete with 3 Pokemon, but they are one on one battles. The tournament will be held all day." Nightshroud and an Ace Trainer are on opposite sides on the field. "Round 1 will begin! The Trainers battling are the Ace Trainer Zack!" The crowd cheered as Zack grinned. "And the mysterious Trainer who came out of nowhere Nightshroud!" Nightshroud stood there letting the cheers pass him.

"Trainers!" The referee said. "Bring out your Pokemon!"

"Murkrow!" Zack said as he threw the Pokeball. "Lets battle!" A Murkrow came out.

Nightshroud smirked. "Lets battle Meloetta." Meloetta turned visible and entered the field.

"Whoa!" The announcer said. "I never seen a Pokemon like that before!"

"That's a Meloetta!" Announcer #2 said. "It's a Mythical Pokemon that resides in the Unova region!"

"Wow! The Unova region! A Pokemon from another region than where we get our Pokemon! How can Zack battle a Pokemon he doesn't know?"

"Like this!" Zack answered. "Use Dark Pulse!" Murkrow fired a beam of purple circles.

"Dodge Meloetta." Meloetta moved to the side elegantly.

"Air Slash then!" Murkrow fired the circle blades of air.

"Dodge again." Meloetta fliped in the air.

"Aerial Ace!" Murkrow charged.

"Dodge again." Meloetta dodged to the side elegantly.

"Wow!" Announcer #1 said. "Meloetta keeps dodging beautifully!"

"If you noticed the pattern, it's like Meloetta's dancing in the air!" Announcer #2 said.

"Of course it dodges like that." Cheren said. "Meloetta is the Melody Pokemon."

"Come on!" Zack yelled. "Stop dodging and attack!"

"Okay." Nightshroud said. "Relic Song." Meloetta sings an echanting melody and hit Murkrow. As it's singing, Meloetta was engulfed in a sphere of light.

"What's going on!" Zack exclaimed.

"Meloetta seems to be in a ball of light!" Announcer #1 said.

Inside the light, Meloetta's hair changed to auburn, eye color changes to red, and stylized in a high bun. The light died down to show everyone the form. Everyone was astounded.

"It seems Meloetta changed forms!" Announcer #2 said.

"How could that be?" Michael asked astounded.

"That's one of Meloetta's specialty." Cheren said. "Whenever it used the move 'Relic Song', Meloetta changes forms."

Nightshroud smirked. "Close Combat." Meloetta charged and delivered a series of punches and kicks. After the last punch, Murkrow was pushed back into the ground with swirls.

"Murkrow is unable to battle." The referee said. "Meloetta wins. That means Nightshroud takes the win." Everyone cheered as Meloetta got on Nightshroud's shoulder and he walked out.

"And Nightshroud wins the first match of Round 1!" Announcer #1 said.

About an hour later, Round 1 was over. Every Trainer who won are waiting for the announcers to begin Round 2. Nightshroud is sitting on a bench with Pikachu and the invisible Meloetta.

"Hello Nightshroud." They turned to see Rick smirking.

"Oh hello Rick." Nightshroud said.

"You better not lose!" Rick said poking Nightshroud.

Nightshroud smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it. I will defeat you in the finals!"

"If you can get there you second rate Trainer." Rick said as he passed Nightshroud and walked away. Nightshroud turned to the disappearing Rick angered.

"All right Trainers!" Announcer #1 said. "It's time to begin Round 2!"

Everybody in the sidelines are waiting for the first battle to begin.

"We already know the results of the second and semi-final rounds." Wes said. "Why would we bother watching?"

"To support Nightshroud." Rui said.

"And see what his Pokemon are capable." Michael said.

"All right!" Announcer #1 said. "Time for the first battle to begin!" Nightshroud and another Trainer are on opposite sides of the field. "This battle is between the Chaser Finol!" Finol waved as the crowd cheered. "And the winner of the first battle of the last round Nightshroud!" Once again Nightshroud let the cheers pass.

"Trainers!" The referee said. "Bring out your Pokemon!"

Finol took out a Pokeball. "Banette! Lets go!" She threw the ball and Banette came out.

"Go Zorua." Nightshroud threw a Pokeball. Zorua came out.

"A Zorua!" Announcer #2 said. "A very rare Pokemon that is also from the Unova region!"

"Another Unova Pokemon." Finol said. "Use Return!" Banette punched Zorua with great force pushing it back.

"Ooo!" Announcer #1 said. "That must have caused a lot of damage!"

"Shadow Claw!" Banette's hands turned into dark-purple claws and charged at Zorua.

Nightshroud 'humph'ed. "Night Daze." Zorua's eyes glow light blue and it raises its front two paws into the air. Its body then becomes surrounded in a crimson aura. Zorua then brings its paws down to the ground and a pink and crimson forcefield of energy appears around Zorua's body and expands outwards throughout the whole battlefield damaging and pushed Banette onto a wall with swirls.

"Banette is unable to battle." The referee said. "Zorua wins. That means Nightshroud takes the win." Nightshroud congratulated Zorua and returned it to its Pokeball and walked out.

"And there you have it folks!" Announcer #1 said. "Nightshroud advances to the Semi-Finals!"

About an hour later, the Semi-Finals is beginning.

"Welcome to the Semi-Finals!" Announcer #1 said. "These battles will decide who will go to the Finals!" Nightshroud and a Bodybuilder Trainer are on opposite sides of the field. "The first battle is between Hader!" Everyone cheered. "And Nightshroud!" Nightshroud let the cheers pass him. "Who will move on to the Final Round?"

"Trainers!" The referee said. "Bring out your Pokemon!"

Hader took out a Pokeball. "Lets crush them Metagross!" He threw the ball. Metagross came out.

"Go Zorua." Nightshroud threw Zorua's Pokeball making the small Pokemon come out.

"And Nightshroud is going with Zorua once again!" Announcer #1 said.

"Zorua took Banette out with one hit!" Announcer #2 said. "Will it be the same for Metagross?"

"Faint Attack." Zorua distracted Metagross and attacked.

"Hammer Arm!" Metagross punched Zorua with one of its fist with great force pushing Zorua back. "Meteor Mash!" Metagross's hand glows a silhouette of a golden meteor and punched Zorua.

"Dark Pulse." Zorua hit Metagross with a beam of dark circles. "Foul Play." Zorua charged.

"Hammer Arm again!" Metagross hit Zorua with great force cancelling the Foul Play. Zorua got up. "Meteor Mash!" Metagross charged while its hand turned into a golden meteor. It managed to punch Zorua, but Zorua just kept standing. Zorua then glowed blue. Nightshroud smirked.

"Oh!" Announcer #1 said. "Looks like Zorua is evolving!" Zorua got bigger. The light died down. It is now a bipedal fox-like Pokémon, and mainly grayish-brown in coloration with crimson and black accents. It has a pointed snout and ears, the insides of which have red coloration. It also has some red rimming its eyes and mouth. It has a large, voluminous mane, primarily red in coloration but with black tips. The mane also somewhat resembles a ponytail, as a teal bangle down its length separates a mass of the mane from the lower portion. It has a black ruff on its upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which its arms extend. Its upper arms are thin, whereas its lower arms, while still slim, are bulkier. The arms have spiky extensions of fur at the elbows, and its three claws, as well as the claws on its feet, are red in coloration. Its eyes are red-rimmed with light blue irises. It growled.

"Zorua evolved into Zoroark!" Announcer #2 said.

"Nightshroud must have known that Zorua was on the verge of evolving!" Michael said.

Nightshroud's mask beeped. "And you learned a move move too. So lets use it. Focus Blast." Zoroark formed a ball of light blue energy between it's hands and threw it. The attack hit Metagross.

"Meteor Mash!" Metagross charged with a golden meteor for a arm.

"Night Daze." Zoroark's eyes glow light blue and its body becomes surrounded by a crimson aura. It then raises its arms above its head. When it does, the aura around its forearms gets thicker. It then slams its arms down into the ground. A pink and crimson glowing forcefield of energy appears from the aura around Zoroark's arms and grows larger, spreading all around it. The attack pushed Metagross into a wall with swirls.

"Metagross is unable to battle." The referee said. "Zoroark wins. That means Nightshroud takes the win."

"And there you have it folks!" Announcer #1 said. "Nightshroud will move on to the Final Round!"

In the lobby, Nightshroud is telling Zoroark how proud he is. Just then, Rick came by. "Congratulations Ash." Nightshroud and Zoroark turned to him. "You got another Pokemon to evolve."

"Don't forget that I made it to the finals." Nightshroud said. "I'll be waiting."

"You better! After I win my match, I'll crush you!" He then walked in the enterence to the field leaving Nightshroud, Pikachu, Meloetta and Zoroark irked.

"Don't let him get to you." They turned to see Wes.

Nightshroud smirked. "Never do." Wes smiled. "Where are the others?"

"Michael got hungry. So they went to a restaurant."

Nightshroud sighed as he returned Zoroark. "I swear. Michael's like me when I was his age." Wes nodded in agreement.

"And there you have it folks!" Announcer #1 said. "Rick is moving on to the Final Round with Nightshroud!"

"Before the battle, we will take a little break." Announcer #2 said. "So don't be late for the final battle!"

"Looks like you're gonna have that battle with Rick after all." Wes said.

Nightshroud nodded. "Yeah. But that was a quick battle. Rick must have used a Shadow Pokemon."

"So which Pokemon are you gonna use?"

Nightshroud thought for a moment. "I got it! I'll use Charizard!"

Wes nodded. "Since Rick might be using a Shadow Pokemon, using one of your most powerful will be the best thing to do."

Nightshroud nodded again. "Get ready Rick. Because I will crush you."

**And done.**

**Next chapter, it's Nightshroud vs Rick.**

**Like it? Love it?**

**Please Read & Review!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey there everybody!**

**The final battle in the Pyrite Tournament between Nightshroud and Rick will begin.**

**Which Pokemon will Rick use?**

**Enjoy!**

Nightshroud: The Beginning

Chapter 14

Michael, Rui, Cheren and N went into the stadium from the restaraunt they ate in to see Nightshroud and Wes sitting with Pikachu and Meloetta. "Hey guys!" Michael said. "So what's new?"

"Well." Nightshroud said. "While you were stuffing your face with food, we found out that I am finally facing Rick in the Final Round."

"That's great news! You can finally settle the score!"

"And we think that Rick might be using a Shadow Pokemon." Wes said.

"That might be a problem." Rui said.

"It won't be a problem!" Michael said. "I bet Nightshroud's gonna use one of his other Legendary Pokemon!" Cheren smacked him at the back of the head. "Ow! Not you too!"

"Don't blab about Nightshroud's other Legendaries out loud." Cheren said. "You'll attract some unwanted attention."

"Welcome to my world." Wes said.

"And I am planning to use Charizard for this battle." Nightshroud said. "I wanna see how strong Charizard has gotten after the years of training at Charicific Valley."

"You have a Charizard!" Rui exclaimed. Nightshroud nodded.

"Didn't me and Wes already saw Charizard's power?" Michael asked.

"That wasn't all the power Charizard got." Nightshroud said. "I know Charizard's more powerful than that."

"Tell me how you got a Charizard." Rui said.

"I'd love to, but I got a match in a minute."

"Attention!" Announcer #1 said. "The break's over! Will the finalists please come to the field!"

Nightshroud turned to the enterance to the field. "Looks like my match is gonna be here pretty soon. After I defeat Rick and win the tournament, we can infiltrate Cipher's Headquarters and rescue Reshiram and Zekrom."

"Yeah!" Michael said. "Crush him!"

"I will."

"Don't forget." Cheren said. "You're a Legendary Trainer. You can win this."

"And because you're one of the greatest Trainers ever!" Michael said.

Nightshroud smiled. "I don't know about that, but thanks."

"And we'll all be on the stands rooting for you." N said.

Nightshroud nodded. "Good. Watch Pikachu for me." He then walked into the hallway. He stopped in the middle and let Latios and Latias out. Before Latias got to hug him, Nightshroud put his hand in front. "Sorry Latias, but I have no time for a hug. I got a match coming up. And I like you, Latios and Meloetta to watch while being invisible."

'Why?' Latios asked.

"I thought that you like to see me battle with an old rival."

"Will Nightshroud please get to the field!" Announcer #1 said.

"Oh crud! I'll explain later. Just turn invisible and find a spot to watch." Latias, Latios and Meloetta turned invisble and flew out the hallway. Nightshroud continued walking.

In the field, Rick is waiting impatiently for Nightshroud to appear. "If Nightshroud doesn't appear in the field soon, then Rick will win by default!" Announcer #2 said. A few seconds later, Nightshroud finally made it. "Looks like Nightshroud made it in time!" Everybody cheered even the rest of the group.

Rick smirked. "About time you made it. I was worried that you might back down."

"I never back down from a battle!" Nightshroud said. "Even if it's against you!" Above the scoreboard, Latias, Latios and Meloetta are waiting for the battle to begin.

"Well why don't we get this battle underway?"

"Both Trainers are eager to get this battle started!" Announcer #1 said. "What do you say everybody?!" Everybody cheered as loud as they can. "Then let get this battle started!" Everybody cheered once again.

"Trainers!" The referee said. "Bring out your Pokemon!"

Rick took out a Pokeball. "Go Dragonite!" He threw the ball. Dragonite came out.

"Dragonite." Nightshroud said. He can't sense any darkness in Dragonite. "It's not a Shadow Pokemon."

Rick smirked. "Of course it isn't. And I won all my battles here with Dragonite."

"All of them!" Rick just kept smirking. "Aw well. It can't be that powerful." Nightshroud took out a Pokeball. "Lets do this. Go Charizard!" He threw the ball. Charizard came out.

"Nightshroud goes with Charizard while Rick is sticking with his Dragonite!" Announcer #2 said.

"I wonder how this battle will turn out!" Announcer #1 said.

"No matter what Pokemon you use, my Dragonite will crush you!" Rick said.

Nighrshorud smirked. "My Charizard is way stronger than your Dragonite!" He nodded to Charizard. "Show them." Charizard fired a big and really powerful Flamethrower in the sky.

"And Charizard released a powerful Flamethrower in the sky!" Annoucner #1 said. "You can really feel the heat!"

"Whew." Michael said. "I'm sweating."

"That's how you know how strong Charizard is." Cheren said.

Above the scoreboard, Latios, Latias and Meloetta are also feeling the heat. 'Man. It's really hot.' Latias complained. 'What's the point of doing this?'

'It just proves how powerful Charizard is.' Latios answered. 'If the attack is really hot, then it means Charizard is strong. But this is the hottest Flamethrower attack I have ever felt. If the attack's that hot, then Charizard must be _really_ strong.'

'Wow.' Meloetta said. 'I hope Ash doesn't get overboard.'

Charizard stopped the Flamethrower. "What'd you think Rick?" Nightshroud said.

Rick smirked. "I gotta say. That was quite a show." That made Nightshroud really irked. "I'm getting bored."

"Then lets stop talking and get this started!" Charizard roared in agreement. Everybody cheered.

"Battle begin!" The referee said.

"We'll make the first move!" Rick said. "Dragon Rage!" Dragonite fired a ball of fire from its mouth.

"Flamethrower!" Charizard fired a stream of fire from its mouth. The attacks collided and exploded.

"Whoa!" Annoucner #1 said. "What a collision of power!"

"Dragonite use Dragon Claw!" Dragonite's claws glowed and it charged straight to Charizard.

"Block it Charizard!" Charizard blocked Dragonite's attack by grabbing it's wrists.

"And Charizard blocked Dragonite's attack!" Announcer #2 said.

Nightshroud smirked. "Use Inferno!" Charizard engulfed Dragonite in intense fire.

"Oooo! And Charizard hit Dragonite with a Unova attack from close range!"

Dragonite got away before it took too much damage. "So Charizard can use Inferno." Rick said. "Dragonite use Wing Attack!" Dragonite's wings glowed and charged for Charizard.

"Steel Wing Charizard!" Charizard's wings turned steel and charged. The attacks collided forcing both Pokemon back. "That Dragonite sure is strong. But it's not stronger than you Charizard!" Charizard roared in agreement.

"Don't count on it!" Rick said. "Use Wing Attack again!" Dragonite's wings glowed again and charged.

"Steel Wing again!" Charizard's wings turned steel and charged once again. Once again, the attacks collided forcing both Pokemon back. Nightshroud smirked. "Beat that."

Rick smirked. "Don't mind if I do. Dragonite keep using Wing Attack!"

"Counter them with Steel Wing!" Charizard and Dragonite exchange blow for blow with Steel Wing and Wing Attack.

"Charizard and Dragonite are exchanging blows to each other!" Announcer #1 said.

"We are seeing lots of collision of power!" Announcer #2 said.

"Wow." Cheren said. "What a great collision."

"That's my idol for you!" Michael said. "He always make great battles!"

Rui turned to Wes. He was in his thinking look. "What's wrong Wes?"

"Something's not right." Wes said. The rest of the group turned to him confused.

Above the scoreboard, the invisble Legendaries are watching the battle in awe. 'Both Pokemon are really strong.' Latias said.

'Yeah!' Meloetta said. 'Both Ash and Charizard are doing great!'

'Well their bond is really strong.'

'Something's wrong here.' Latios said.

'What do you mean brother?'

'We all got power ups after Ash and the Star Fragment combined, right?' Latias and Meloetta nodded. 'Which means Charizard has also gotten that power. That Dragonite should have been down by now. But it can still be able to battle.'

'You're right.' Meloetta said. 'Dragonite's power is about equal to Charizard's.'

'How can that be!' Latias exclaimed.

Back up in the sky, Charizard and Dragonite are still exchanging blows. They got close to each other in one final collision. Neither one backing down.

Rick smirked. "Use Dragon Tail!" Dragonite's tail glowed light blue and hit Charizard.

"Charizard!" Nightshroud exclaimed. Charizard landed on the ground on it's back. "Charizard! Are you okay!" Charizard got up and gave a thumbs up. "What's going on? That Dragonite should have been down."

"You don't get it do you." Rick said as Dragonite descended down. "My Dragonite is no ordinary Pokemon. In fact, Dragonite was a Shadow Pokemon."

"What!"

"Yep. Master Ardos gave it to me when it was a Shadow Pokemon. The reason why it's not a Shadow Pokemon now is that Dragonite purified itself."

"Purify itself!" Nightshroud, Wes and Michael exclaimed.

"It can't be possible!" Nightshroud said.

"Actually it is quite possible." Rick said. "I got along so well with Dragonite, somehow it managed to opened it's heart and became normal again."

"It can't be that scientifically possible." Michael said.

"Wow." Wes said. "That was smart saying for an idiot like you."

"No wait Wes." Rui said. "Michael's right. The methods we use to purify Shadow Pokemon is the relic at Agate Town."

"And the Purify Chamber back at the lab." Michael said. "But the method of the bond between Pokemon and Trainer to purify . . ."

"It couldn't be that simple." Wes finished.

_'Sounds like their bond is strong enough to break through the darkness and be purified. Becoming normal once again.'_ Nightshroud thought.

"Dragonite may be normal, but it still has the strength of when it was still a Shadow Pokemon." Rick said.

"That explains a lot." Nightshroud said. "Can you keep going Charizard?" Charizard gave another thumbs up. "Then use Steel Wing!" Charizard charged with it's wings steel.

"Dragon Claw!" Dragonite's claws glowed and it intercepted Charizard's Steel Wing.

"Inferno!" Charizard made a ball of intense fire.

"Quick Dragonite! Fly up!" Dragonite let go of Charizard's wings and flew up making Inferno miss.

"Go after it Charizard!" Charizard flew up after Dragonite. "Grab it!" Charizard managed to wrap it's arms around Dragonite.

"What are you trying to do?" Rick asked.

"Since that previous strategy didn't work, then lets go in for a Seismic Toss!" Charizard spun around and zoom back down, tossing Dragonite into the ground.

"Ooooo!" Annoucner #1 said. "And Charizard throws Dragonite down with Seismic Toss!"

Charizard got on the ground. Dragonite is struggling to get up. "Flamethrower!" Charizard fired the stream of fire and it hit Dragonite. Nightshroud grinned. "How's that!?" Rick laughed. "What's so funny!?"

"Did you honestly think that attacks like those can put down Dragonite?" Rick asked mockingly. Dragonite got up and roared angrily.

"No way!" Nightshroud and Charizard were shocked. "It was struggling to get up before!"

"Seriously!" Michael exclaimed.

"That's one tough Dragonite." Wes said.

"You'll have to do better than that to defeat Dragonite!" Rick said. Dragonite flew up once again.

"After it Charizard!" Charizard flew after Dragonite. Nightshroud then sensed a really powerful aura coming from Northeast. _'Oh no.'_ He thought. _'Kyurem's coming. We've got to finish this quick!'_ "Quick Charizard! Use Flamethrower!" Charizard fired a stream of fire. Dragonite easily evaded it. "Fly faster Charizard!" Charizard ascended to Dragonite faster. "Faster!"

'Why is Ash ordering Charizard to fly faster?' Latias asked.

'Probably because he wants to end this battle fast.' Meloetta answered.

'But why?'

"Go in for Seismic Toss!" Nightshroud ordered. Charizard reached its arms out to grab Dragonite.

"Dragon Rage!" Dragonite hit Charizard with the ball of fire.

"Charizard!" Charizard managed to keep its balance in the air. Nightshroud felt the cold coming from Kyurem's aura. _'Kyurem's gonna be here any minute!'_ He thought. _'If I don't hurry up, then the town will be frozen! I can't give up! I just can't!'_ He then sensed the aura's eyes turn red. "I will not fail. I must not fail!" Then he sensed a dark aura in the form of Zekrom. "Zekrom. No." Its eyes also glowed red. Soon after, Nightshroud's eyes glowed red and a dark aura is spreading around him.

Rui sensed the dark aura. _'Strange.'_ She thought. _'It's like the same aura that Shadow Pokemon have, but . . . this is different. What's going on?'_

"Oh no." Michael said. "I think it's happening again!"

"Again?" Rui asked confused.

Rick saw the red in Nightshroud's eyes and smirked. _'Perfect.'_ He thought.

While flying to Orre, Kyurem's eyes turned as red as Nightshroud's and sped up the flying pace.

Back in the stadium, the dark aura around Nightshroud is getting bigger.

'Oh no! Not again!' Meloetta said scared.

Fortunately, before darkness exploded, Announcer #1 yelled "Whoa! Check out Charizard!" That snapped Nightshroud out, making his eyes normal again, and looked up to Charizard. Charizard's flame at the end of the tail grows to a massive size and a powerful fire is ready to be fired. "What could be going on!?"

Nightshroud recognized what Charizard is doing. "I know that move." He whispered. He then smiled and turned it into a smirk. "Looks like it's time to give out the word. Charizard. Use Blast Burn!" Charizard fired the stream of really powerful fire and it hit Dragonite when it stared in shock.

"Dragonite!" Rick exclaimed.

"What's Blast Burn?" Rui asked.

"It's the ultimate Fire-Type move." Cheren answered. "Only the final evolution of the fire starters can learn that move."

'I'm glad that Ash didn't give in to the darkness.' Meloetta said.

'And Charizard learned the ultimate fire attack!' Latias said excitedly. Latios is floating thinking.

Dragonite crashed into the ground after being hit by Blast Burn. Charizard slowly landed on its feet. Dragonite struggled to get up once again. It then ran out of energy and passed out with swirls in its eyes.

"Dragonite is unable to battle." The referee said. "Charizard wins. Which means the winner of the final battle is Nightshroud."

"You heard it folks!" Announcer #1 said. "The winner of the battle and the tournament champion is NIGHTSHROUD!" Everybody cheered as Nightshroud and Rick returned their Pokemon. As soon as he returned Charizard, Nightshroud ran out of the stadium with the Latis and Meloetta following.

"And that concludes the tournament with Nightshroud running out of the stadium before he got his prize." Announcer #2 said.

"Why did he leave?" Rui asked. Suddenly everything and everybody got cold. The people are shivering.

"Suddenly it got cold in the stadium!" Announcer #1 said.

"We're in the middle of the summer!" Announcer #2 said. "How could it got cold all of a sudden?"

Cheren's and N's eyes went wide in realization. "Oh no." Both of them said. They ran out with the others following.

Rick laughed evilly. "Nightshroud may have beaten me. But I'm the real winner!" He then started to walk.

Outside, Nightshroud, Pikachu on his shoulder, Latios, Latias and Meloetta are standing in shock at what they saw. The rest of the group made it to them. They are confused and followed their gaze and they too were shocked. Half of the town is frozen in very thick icebergs. "What's happening?" Rui asked.

Nightshroud's shocked face turned into a serious one. "Kyurem has arrived."

**And done!**

**Kyurem finally arrived at the Orre region. Will Team Cipher manage to capture it?**

**Next chapter, I'm making Nightshroud, Wes, Rui, Michael, N and Cheren as a team.**

**I need you to help me come up with a team name. I need good options PLEASE.**

**And do you think Nightshroud should be the leader?**

**Like it? Love it?**

**Please Read & Review!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Hello again!**

**Sorry for the long wait, a couple of my dogs were put down last weekend and I had to take the Exit Level ELA TAKS Test.**

**Basically, this chapter is about Team Cipher's capture of Kyurem and how Nightshroud and Kyurem are connected.**

**Enjoy!**

Nightshroud: The Beginning

Chapter 15

Nightshroud looked at the frozen Pyrite Town seriously. "Kyurem has arrived."

"Kyurem did this in an instant?" Michael asked.

"Kyurem is consider the most powerful Dragon-type Pokemon in the world." N said.

"In fact. Kyurem is so powerful, it can freeze an entire town in 5 minutes." Cheren said.

"It's that powerful!" Rui exclaimed.

Nightshroud nodded. "Not even Reshiram or Zekrom can defeat it individually."

"If it's that powerful, then it might be nearly impossible to defeat it." Wes said.

"Kyurem can spread massive and very powerful cold weathers." Nightshroud turned to the shivering Latis. "Look. Even Latios and Latias are freezing. And they're Dragon-types."

'Because they're part Dragon, the cold affected them more than the rest of us.' Meloetta said.

'I-it's so c-c-cold.' Latias complained.

'But we have to s-stay st-strong.' Latios said.

The group then heard a piercing roar and saw Kyurem landing on the ground. "That's Kyurem!" Nightshroud exclaimed.

"Whoa." Michael said looking at Kyurem's form. Kyurem turned to a building and fired an Ice Beam, freezing it.

Everyone was amazed and shocked. "If this keeps up, Kyurem will freeze the entire town!" Cheren said.

"And eventually, the whole Orre Region." Nightshroud said.

"Oh no!" Rui exclaimed.

"We can't let that happen!" Wes said.

"We have to do something!" Michael said.

"On it." Nightshroud ran towards Kyurem.

'Ash! What are you doing!' Pikachu exclaimed while holding for dear life on Nightshroud's shoulder. The Eon Duo and Meloetta followed suit.

"Rui. You stay here." Wes said running after Nightshroud. Michael did the same action.

"Cheren. You stay here too." N said.

Cheren nodded, getting the hint. "Right." N ran to join the rest.

"Wait!" Rui began to ran, but Cheren put his arm in front of her.

"No. You have to stay here with me. It's too dangerous."

"But-"

Cheren smiled. "Don't worry. They will be fine."

Rui took a deep breath. "Be careful." She prayed to the boys running to Kyurem.

* * *

Nightshroud, Wes, Michael and N made it to Kyurem. "That's enough Kyurem!" Nightshroud yelled. Kyurem heard the yell and turned to the boys. It fired an Ice Beam at them. They dodged it in the knick of time.

"This is no good." N said. "Yelling won't make Kyurem stop! It'll only make things worse!"

"We have to calm Kyurem down!" Wes said avoiding another Ice Beam.

An idea popped into Nightshroud's head. "I've got it!" He turned to Meloetta. "Meloetta! Can you sing to calm Kyurem down?"

'I'll try.' Meloetta began to sing hoping Kyurem will stop attacking. Kyurem turned to Meloetta. A minute has passed and Kyurem didn't throw one single attack.

"It must be working!" Michael said. He was wrong. Kyurem is preparing an Ice Beam to attack Meloetta while her eye's are closed.

Nightshroud saw this and ran to Meloetta. "Look out!" He grabbed Meloetta, interrupting the song, and ducked avoiding the Ice Beam. Kyurem fired another Ice Beam at the two, but Nightshroud jumped out of the way.

"I guess Meloetta's singing isn't enough!" N said.

Nightshroud let Meloetta go and took out a Pokeball. "Looks like we're gonna have to fight!" Suddenly, helicopter sounds were heard. They looked up and saw a few helicopters with familiar 'C's on them flying, spreading out.

"It's Team Cipher!" Wes said.

"Why are they here?" Michael asked.

"They're here to capture Kyurem!" Nightshroud answered. "If they succeed, then they will massive destruction in the entire world!"

"We have to stop them!" N said.

Nightshroud nodded. "We'll split up. Wes and Michael! You two handle Team Cipher! Me and N will handle Kyurem." Wes and Michael nodded and ran to stop Cipher. "Help out Mewtwo!" Nightshroud threw the Pokeball to let Mewtwo come out.

Mewtwo looked around to see some buildings frozen. _"What happened here?"_

"The town is being frozen by Kyurem!" That was when Mewtwo noticed Kyurem firing an Ice Beam on another building.

_"Ah. I see. So you want us to stop Kyurem from freezing anything else?"_ He asked referring to himself, Latios, Latias and Meloetta.

Nightshroud noticed a Cipher helicopter on top of Kyurem. "First. Use Psychic on that helicopter and throw it to the ground." Mewtwo nodded and glowed blue and pointed its right arm on the helicopter. The helicopter was surrounded by Psychic and was thrown to the ground, smashing it to pieces. Cipher grunts come out of the rubbage and ran out of town.

Nighthshroud gave a thumbs up. "Good work." His focus was back to Kyurem. "Now for Kyurem." He and N ran to Kyurem while the Legendaries floated.

* * *

Wes just took out some grunts and kept running to one of the helicopters that just landed. He and Michael split up themselves to take care of Cipher faster.

Before Wes got to the copter, Allison jumped in front of him, making him stop running. "I know you! You're that Admin girl with Ardos!"

"The name's Allison." Allison smirked and took out a Pokeball. "And I can't let you interfere with our plans!"

* * *

Michael took out some grunts himself and continued to run to the last copter. Before he got there, Ardos appeared with two more grunts.

"Ardos!" Michael hissed.

"That's right you brat!" Ardos said. He gestured his hand to the two grunts. They got in front of their master and each took out a Pokeball. "You won't stand in my way any longer!" They threw their Pokeballs. A Nidoking came out of one while a Nidoqueen came out from the other one.

* * *

Nightshroud, N, the Latis, Mewtwo, and Meloetta are still running to Kyurem. "Latios, Luster Purge! Latias, Mist Ball! And Mewtwo, Shadow Ball!"

Latios opened its mouth and created a pink ball of energy. It then fired the energy into a massive beam at Kyurem.

Latias creates a ball of mist and fired it at Kyurem.

Mewtwo put its hands together and formed a black ball of energy. It then shot the ball at Kyurem.

The attacks hit Kyurem, damaging it. Kyurem shook it off like it was nothing. It then fired an Ice Beam.

"Latios, Protect!" Latios got in front of the group and put up a greenish-blue shield around, deflecting the attack.

"Ash! It looks like the attacks didn't damage Kyurem at all!" N shouted.

"We'll see about that!" Nightshroud shouted back. "Latios, use Giga Impact!" Latios became surrounded by an orange sphere of energy which turned purple, with orange streaks of energy spiraling around the orb and charged at Kyurem. The attack hit Kyurem, pushing it back. It then fired another Ice Beam. "Protect!" Latios put up the shield around himself, deflecting the attack. Kyurem blowed a powerful freezing cold air, more powerful than Icy Wind.

"It's Glaciate!" N said. "Kyurem's signature move!"

"Deflect it with Luster Purge!" Latios fired the massive pink energy. The attacks clashed, creating an explosion. The dust cleared to reveal both Pokemon still up. "Lets do the combo attack once more!"

"It won't do a thing." The humans and Pokemon turned to see Rick walking towards them.

"Rick." Nightshroud hissed. Rick smirked.

* * *

Rui and Cheren are in front of the colosseum watching the battles that are taking place. All the people in the colosseum were evacuated and were taken to a safe place. They were hidden so they won't go with everybody else.

Cheren saw Rick with Nightshroud and N. "This might be trouble. If Rick keeps distracting them, then Kyurem will freeze the entire town!"

"Or Team Cipher will capture it!" Rui said.

"Lets just hope that our friends will succeed!" They continued to watch.

* * *

Wes and Allison stood opposite sides of each other. Allison is holding out a Pokeball. "Go Alakazam!" She threw the ball making an Alakazam come out.

Wes also took out a Pokeball. "Go Tyranitar!" He threw the ball making Tyranitar come out.

Allison smirked. "This will be interesting. Alakazam, use Energy Ball!" Alakazam created a green ball of energy and threw it at Tyranitar.

"Hyper Beam!" Tyranitar fired the orange beam. The attacks clashed, creating an explosion. The dust cleared.

Allison still smirked. "Do you even know what you are doing? Use Energy Ball again!" Alakazam fired the attack again, this time it hit Tyranitar, making it force back.

Wes gritted his teeth. "Don't give in Tyranitar! Use Rock Slide!" Tyranitar hurled large boulders at Alakazam.

"Protect!" Alakazam put up a greenish-blue shield around itself, deflecting the attack.

_'She's good.'_ Wes thought.

Allison chuckled. "The real fun is just beginning!"

* * *

Michael took out a Pokeball to battle the Nidoking and Nidoqueen. "Go Golduck!" He threw the ball making a Golduck come out.

"Earth Power!" Both grunts commanded together. Nidoking and Nidoqueen flashed yellow and slammed their fists into the ground, creating glowing gold cracks going to Golduck.

"Jump!" Golduck jumped in the air, avoiding the attacks. "Now use Aqua Jet!" Golduck sped to the Nidos while being surrounded by water.

"Sludge Bomb!" Nidoking and Nidoqueen fired globs of sludge at Golduck. The attacks hit, forcing the Aqua Jet to cancel.

Golduck landed on its feet. "Hydro Pump!" Golduck released a really powerful blast of water.

"Sludge Bomb!" The Nidos released the sludges again, making them clash with the Hydro Pump, creating an explosion. The dust cleared. "Again!" They are preparing to fire.

Michael smirked. "Confusion!" Golduck's eyes glowed light blue, making the Nidos glow too. It then smacked the two into each other, making them go to the ground. "Is that all you got?"

* * *

"Sorry Rick." Nightshroud said. "We have no time for you."

"We have plenty of time." Rick said smirking. Kyurem took the opportunity and flew in the sky.

N noticed this and turned to Nightshroud. "Ash!" Nightshroud turned to him. "Kyurem's getting away!"

Nightshroud saw the flying Kyurem. "Oh no it won't!" He and N tried to run to it, but a Rhyperior came out of the ground in front of them.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Rick asked walking towards them. "Don't you want to chat some more?"

"We have no time for this!" Nightshroud tried to run around the Rhyperior, but it threw a rock at him. He dodged the rock before it hit him.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention. If you try to run to Kyurem, Rhyperior will just throw rocks at you to keep you back."

Nightshroud gritted his teeth. "Mewtwo use Psychic to move Rhyperior!" Mewtwo lifted Rhyperior with Psychic. Suddenly, Mewtwo was struck in the back, letting Rhyperior go. Everybody except Rick and Rhyperior were shocked. "Mewtwo!" Nightshroud looked up to see Dragonite flying. "Dragonite must have used Dragon Rage."

"I think that might be the least of our problems!" N said.

"What do you mean?" N pointed to the sky behind Nightshroud. Nightshroud turned to see Kyurem freezing another building. It then froze another. "Crud. We have to get over there!"

"Not gonna happen." Rick said. "If you try to run, Rhyperior will throw rocks. If you try to attack Rhyperior, Dragonite will attack your Pokemon. Face it! I got you cornored!"

"Not exactly." Nightshroud took out two Pokeballs and threw them into the air. "Go Charizard and Staraptor!" Charizard and Staraptor came out of the Pokeballs. Nightshroud then turned to Mewtwo, Latios, Latias and Meloetta. "You guys go ahead! We'll catch up!"

_"Are you sure?"_ Mewtwo asked.

"Just go!"

'But-' Latias began, but she was interrupted by Nightshroud.

"Don't worry about us! Just go! We'll catch up with you!" They hesitated, but nodded in agreement and began to fly towards the attacking Kyurem.

"No you don't!" Rick said. "Dragonite, use Wing Attack! Rhyperior, use Rock Throw!" Dragonite charged for the Legendaries with glowing wings. Rhyperior threw some rocks.

"Charizard, counter Dragonite with Steel Wing! Staraptor, use Close Combat to deflect the rocks!" Charizard countered Dragonite's attack with its wings turn steel. Staraptor delived some kicks to deflect the rocks. The Legendaries safely continued to Kyurem.

* * *

Kyurem froze another building and turned to freeze another one. A Shadow Ball hit Kyurem on the back before it fired another Ice Beam. It turned to see Mewtwo, Latios, Latias and Meloetta flying towards it.

_"Stop this right now!"_ Mewtwo shouted as the Legends stopped.

'Get out of my way!' Kyurem shouted, firing an Ice Beam. They dodged before the attack hit. Kyurem fired another Ice Beam. Meloetta got in front of the rest and used Relic Song, deflecting the Ice Beam. As Meloetta sings, it changes into its Pirouette Forme. 'What!'

Mewtwo, Latios, and Latias were not surprised since they saw Nightshroud's battle with Meloetta in their Pokeballs. Meloetta charged and hit Kyurem with a barrage of punches and kicks. One last punch pushed Kyurem back.

Kyurem fired another Ice Beam. Latios got in front of Meloetta and used Protect, deflecting the attack. Kyurem prepared a Shadow Claw. Mewtwo used Psychic to hold it in place while Latios fired Luster Purge. The attack hit Kyurem, but Kyurem shook it off. Latias fired Mist Ball, but Kyurem used Shadow Claw to counter, breaking it apart.

'He just won't back down!' Latias said.

'Then we'll just have to hit harder!' Latios said.

* * *

"Charizard, use Blast Burn! Staraptor, Brave Bird!" Nightshroud ordered. Charizard released a powerful, massive stream of fire to the Dragonite in front of its face, engulfing it. Dragonite fell and hit the ground hard.

Staraptor dived down with flames surrounding it. The flames turned into a blue aura when it spreaded its wings. Staraptor hit the Rhyperior and flew back up. The dusts cleared revealing Dragonite and Rhyperior with swirls in their eyes.

"Good job guys!" Nightshroud said as he returned the two Flying-types.

"Now lets get to Kyurem fast!" N said.

Nightshroud nodded. "Right." He and N started to run.

"Wow Ash." Rick said. "I'm surprised that you want to save this town. Considering that you caused this in the first place."

Nightshroud and N stopped running and turned to him. "What do you mean?" Nightshroud angrily asked.

* * *

Wes and Allison are still battling giving attack after attack.

"Shadow Ball!" Allison ordered. Alakazam fired a black and purple ball of energy.

"Rock Slide!" Wes ordered. Tyranitar hurled large boulders. The attacks clashed, but a few rocks hit Alakazam while the rest were destroyed.

"Energy Ball!" Alakazam regained itself and prepared a ball of green energy.

"Earthquake!" Tyranitar stomped its foot to the ground, creating an earthquake. The earthquake damaged Alakazam, interrupting its concentration, making the Energy Ball disperse.

"You're not so bad yourself." Allison said. The blades on top of the helicopter began to spin. Allison turned and smiled. "Finally! Time to put the plan in action!"

"No!" Wes yelled. "Tyranitar, Hyper Beam!" Tyranitar fired the orange beam. That caught Allison by surprise when the beam hit Alakazam and rammed it into the helicopter, tipping it over. The spinning blades broke apart when they hit the ground, preventing it from flying.

"I'm impressed." Allison turned back to Wes with her arms crossed. "Your Tyranitar is pretty powerful." She turned her head. Wes followed her gaze and saw Mewtwo, Latios, Latias and Meloetta fighting with Kyurem in the air. "Looks like Ash's little Legend cronies are handling Kyurem without him. I would expect that from the darkest Trainer ever."

"How dare you to call Ash dark!" Wes angrily yelled turning his head back. "He has a heart full of light! He's not like you guys!"

"Why are you defending him?" Allison asked turning her head back. "He is just a puppet after all."

"What?" Wes hissed.

* * *

Michael just defeated Nidoking and Nidoqueen with Golduck. "What's the matter Ardos? Too afraid to fight me yourself?" Michael mocked.

The blades on the helicoper began to spin and got up in the air. "There's no need. Our plan is beginning anyway."

"We'll see about that! Golduck, Ice Beam!" Golduck fired a beam of ice from its mouth to the helicopter. The ice froze the base of the blades, making them stop spinning and the copter hit the ground. "Confusion!" Golduck used the psychic move to break the frozen base, making the blades fall. "Now you're not going anywhere!"

"You think you're so clever. You're just a boy who couldn't even control his new power." Ardos smirked. "Just like Ash and his darkness."

Michael was shocked. "How did you know about the Dark Power?"

"I have my ways. The point is, we took advantage of Ash and his uncontrolable power."

"What are you talking about?"

"We have been using Ash's Dark Power from the beginning. We knew it was the key to our victory."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

"After you used the Dark Power for the very first time, you made a connection between you and Kyurem." Rick said.

"What?" Nightshroud asked.

"Whenever you use the power, Kyurem will be under your control."

"So Ash is Kyurem's master when he was under the control of the Dark Power?" N asked.

"Yes. Sadly, Kyurem was still sealed in the Giant Chasm whenever Ash used the power before he got here. By destroying the Chasm, we broke the seal, setting Kyurem free. Before doing that, we had to find the one with the Dark Power. And we found you." Rick pointed to Nightshroud. "When we found out that you have the power, we had to wait until you came to Orre that way we can get you to use the Dark Power to lure Kyurem right into our hands. And it's working perfectly."

"So battling in the Pyrite Tournament was just a distraction so that we can fall behind!"

"Yes. When me and Ash battled in the Finals, I had to keep the battle going so Kyurem would arrive here. I thought by keep ordering Dragonite to fly away from his Charizard would frustrate Ash since he was in such a hurry and hopefully would activate the Dark Power. It worked for about a minute, it would give Kyurem some speed to get here. It would have been here faster if that announcer hadn't interrupted. Well it doesn't matter now."

N looked at Rick displeased. "So you played me." He turned to Nightshroud. "You played me like I was a some kind-of puppet."

"You are a puppet you idiot! You lured Kyurem right into our trap."

"Nobody uses me." Nighthshroud said darkly.

'Ash calm down!' Pikachu yelled. Darkness began to surround Nightshroud.

"Don't do it Ash!" N shouted. "That's just what he wants you to do!" Nightshroud gritted his teeth. Rick smirked.

* * *

"What's going on down there?" Cheren asked.

"I'm sensing some darkness from Nightshroud's and N's location." Rui said.

"It must be from Rick."

Rui shook her head. "I don't think so. This darkness is much darker than Rick's."

"Then it must be-" Cheren's eyes widened.

* * *

The darkness surrounding Nightshroud got bigger. "Ash! Snap out of it!" N shouted.

Nightshroud straightened up and yelled as the darkness exploded, pushing N and Pikachu back. His eyes then turned red.

Rick smirked bigger.

* * *

"What did you say?" Wes hissed.

"It's true." Allison said. "How do you think we know that Kyurem would arrive here?"

"You played Ash! That is despicable!"

Allison stared at something behind Wes and smirked. "Well speak of the devil." Wes turned confused and was shocked when he saw darkness in the air. "Looks like Rick got his work cut out for him."

"Ash!" Wes quickly returned Tyranitar and ran to the spot.

Allison stood there still smirking. "The trap has been set."

* * *

"So you used Ash's darkness to get Kyurem to come here!" Michael spat. "How could you?"

"We're the bad guys. Duh." Ardos answered.

Michael's Aura Reader beeped. Michael followed the reading and turned around to see darkness in the sky. "Ash! No!" He returned Golduck and ran to the dark spot.

"Go ahead. Run to your friend. It won't help."

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh!" Rui fell back sensing the darkness in the air.

Cheren caught her. "Are you alright!"

"That darkness. It's just too strong."

Cheren looked back. "Ash."

* * *

The Legendaries were battling it out. Mewtwo, Latios, Latias and Meloetta tried their best, but there was no stopping Kyurem. Kyurem prepared another Ice Beam. Before it fired the beam, its eyes glowed red. The Ice Beam dispersed. The four were confused. They turned to see the pillar of darkness in Nightshroud's direction.

'It's the Dark Power!' Latios exclaimed.

'Ash!' Latias and Meloetta exclaimed.

Suddenly, Kyurem dashed past them and is heading to the pillar.

_"This is bad!"_ Mewtwo said.

'We have to stop him!' Latios said. They then rushed to stop Kyurem.

* * *

N and Pikachu got up and saw Nightshroud, still surrounded by darkness, still yelling. Wes and Michael arrived and helped N up.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"Ash got angry after knowing that Team Cipher is using him to get Kyurem!" N answered.

"This is bad!" Wes said. "Ash! You need to calm down!" Suddenly, Kyurem has landed behind Nightshroud, also covered in darkness.

"It's Kyurem!" Nightshroud stopped yelling and stared at Rick.

Rick just kept smirking. "This is too perfect."

"We have to calm Ash down fast!" Too late. Nightshroud and Kyurem spreaded powerful darkness, knocking the the rest of the group, including the Legendaries, back.

"Nobody uses me like that and gets away with it!" Nightshroud said with a mixture of his own voice and a dark one. "For that, you will disappear. Disappear into the darkest abyss!" Rick showed no sense of fear. He just kept smirking.

Wes, Michael, N and Pikachu got up. "This might be troublesome." N said.

"Don't worry." Michael said. "We took care of Team Cipher's copters. So they won't capture Kyurem."

"But we still have to worry about this!" Wes said pointing to the dark spot.

N noticed something. "Something's not right."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"Look at Rick. It's like he's not afraid of the power." True enough, Rick is not showing any fear.

"Yeah. You're right." Wes said. "What gives?"

"What's going on?" Nightshroud asked. "Why aren't you afraid?"

Rick chuckled evilly. "Because I win."

Nightshroud laughed evilly. "Don't be ridiculous! Didn't you see the odds against you!" Kyurem roared in agreement.

"I saw. It's just . . ." Rick's smirk became an evil smile. "you fell right into our trap!" Suddenly, four colored beams surrounded Kyurem.

"What!" Nightshroud exclaimed turning to Kyurem. The beams became orbs and they turned into a colored cage, imprisoning Kyurem. "No way!"

"What happened?" Michael asked.

N looked up at the sky and widened his eyes. "Up there!" The others looked up and saw another Cipher helicopter.

"Another helicopter!" Wes exclaimed.

"What the heck!" Michael exclaimed. "We only saw three and we took them down!"

_"They obviously must have hidden that one so we couldn't expect_ it!" Mewtwo said.

The copter's door opened to reveal Allison and Ardos in it. "What's going on here!" Nightshroud exclaimed.

"We had this planned from the beginning." Allison said. "We knew you would split up to take us down while you were handling Kyurem. So we hid this copter high up in the sky so you couldn't see it."

"We then decided to set up this exact trap." Ardos said.

"Now that you fell for it . . ." Nightshroud turned back to Rick. "Kyurem is now ours."

"No way!" Nightshroud said.

"Way." Nightshroud was suddenly hit by the most powerful electricity he ever felt, Pikachu's second, and he screamed in pain.

"Ash, no!" The others exclaimed. They looked up to see an Magnezone releasing that attack.

"No way!" N exclaimed. "How can a Magnezone have that much power? Unless-"

"It must have been a Shadow Pokemon before and was purified by the bond it shares with Allison!" Wes said.

As soon as Magnezone finished the attack, Nightshroud passed out, returning to normal. "Good work Magnezone." Allison returned Magnezone. Rick returned his Dragonite and Rhyperior and jumped onto the copter as it got low enough. A laser then connected the cage containing Kyurem as it tries to break out. The cage was then pulled onto the helicopter. The copter then flew up.

"Ash!" The others ran/flew to Nightshroud.

_'Now that Kyurem's all mine, nothing can stop me.'_ Ardos thought as the door closed.

"Come on Ash!" Michael said. "Wake up!" Rui and Cheren joined them.

"We saw the whole thing from the colosseum!" Cheren said kneeling.

"We should have saw that coming." N said.

"It's not any of our faults." Rui said.

'Once again, they used clever tactics.' Latios said.

"It doesn't matter right now!" Wes said. "We have to take Ash back to the house!"

"Right!" Everybody else said. Latias and Meloetta looked at the unconscious Nightshroud in worry.

**And done!**

**Kyurem has been captured and Nightshroud got knocked out.**

**What will happen next?**

**Like it? Love it?**

**Please Read & Review!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Hello! Me again!**

**Nightshroud got knocked out by Allison's Magnezone and Kyurem got captured by Team Cipher.**

**What will happen next?**

**Enjoy!**

Nightshroud: The Beginning

Chapter 16

Back in the house, Wes, Rui, Cheren, N and Mewtwo are in the living room disscussing what had happened hours ago.

_"So Cipher was using Ash to capture Kyurem."_ Mewtwo said. _"Why am I not surprised?"_

"Because Team Cipher was taking advantage of Ash and his power. You shared the same experience." Wes said.

"Look at us." N said. "Sitting around like bums."

"Like there's anything to cheer us up." Rui said. As soon as she said that, Wes was hit by a water balloon. Wes was surprised and wet. Rui and Cheren snickered. N just smiled.

Suddenly Michael came in laughing. "Aw man! I got you!" Wes glared at him angrily. "Dude. You should have seen your face!"

Wes smirked. "Hey guys! I just invented a new game! It's called 'Does Michael Bend That Way?'" Wes said cracking his knuckles. Michael started to run for his life screaming. Wes ran after him. "C'mere you!" Wes jumped onto Michael and started beating him up.

_5 Days Later . . ._

In his bedroom, Nightshroud opened his eyes wearingly. "What . . . happened?" He said while trying to sit up.

'Ash! You're awake!' Meloetta surprised Nightshroud by turning visible and hugged him.

'It's about time you woke up.' Pikachu said next to Nightshroud.

Latios and Latias dropped their invisibility startling Nightshroud. 'Good morning sleepyhead.' Latios said.

Latias charged and hugged Nightshroud. 'We were so worried about you!' Soon she and Meloetta parted the hug.

"How long was I out for?" Nightshroud asked.

'About 5 days.' Latios answered.

"What? How?" Nightshroud sat up to find bandages around his torso. "What the-" He then remembered that he got knocked out by a Electric attack.

Latias nodded. 'Right. Allison's Magnezone used a powerful Electric attack to shock you out.'

"Allison?" Nightshroud then remembered the event in Pyrite Town. "Kyurem!?"

'Captured.' Pikachu said. 'Team Cipher tricked us.'

Nightshroud grunted and looked down. "No." Suddenly Nightshroud's door opened. The group turned to see N and Mewtwo entering.

"Well. Looks like somebody's awake." N said.

_"How are you feeling?" _Mewtwo asked.

"Kinda lousy." Nightshroud answered.

"Sorry to hear that." N said.

Nightshroud removed the bandages to reveal his 3 pack abs making Latias and Meloetta blush. A sore mark appeared on his back.

_"That sore may turn into a scar."_ Mewtwo said.

"What's the point?" Nightshroud said sadly. "Kyurem's been captured and the world will be in danger."

'Don't worry.' Latias said.

Latios nodded. 'Yeah. We'll set Kyurem, Reshiram and Zekrom free and save the world.'

"I mean what's the point of doing this?!" Nightshroud said. "Team Cipher will just use clever tactics again. Face it, they outsmarted us."

'They haven't won yet!' Pikachu said.

"Are you serious Pikachu! They're smarter than Team Rocket! They can set really well played traps!"

'I don't see the big deal! We took down lots of evil organizations before!'

"But we have never faced Team Cipher before!"

'Knock it off you two!' Latios yelled. 'Fighting won't get us nowhere!'

Nightshroud turned to Latios. "I'm just putting down the facts! Team Cipher now has the Tao Trio! They got them using clever traps! And one of them involved me!"

'It's not your fault!' Pikachu yelled. 'How could you have known that the Dark Power is connected to Kyurem?!'

Nightshroud turned to Pikachu. "How do you even know that Kyurem and I are connected?"

"I know." The group turned to see Rui at the door. "Glad to see you're awake. Anyways, I saw the connection between you and Kyurem."

"I saw it too." N said.

"I don't care." Nightshroud said. "The only reason why Team Cipher captured Kyurem is because of me and my Dark Power. And you guys got scared when I'm in that state. I lose control and become evil."

'We weren't scared.' Pikachu said.

'I was a little.' Meloetta said.

'I was certainly scared.' Latias said.

"I was freaked when you did it in front of me." N said.

"See what I mean?" Nightshroud said. "I get scary when the Dark Power controls me. In fact even I'm afraid."

"It doesn't matter." Rui said. "The power's a part of you. You can't change that. I don't think there's a way out."

"Actually. There is one thing." Nightshroud stood up. "Which is why I'm never gonna battle again."

"What!" Everybody exclaimed.

"If I don't battle then the Dark Power won't take hold. This is pretty simple."

"But Ash." N said. "You can't just quit battling. You love Pokemon Battles."

"I know, but with the Dark Power, I'd rather not battle again than to let it take over."

_"But you have to battle eventually."_ Mewtwo said.

"No. Never again."

'Ash.' Latias said.

"It's no use trying to talk me out of it. It's my fault that Team Cipher captured Kyurem. I was so psyched about defeating Rick I didn't think ahead." Nightshroud sighed. "And I let the Dark Power take control. It became very scary to you guys. It'll never happen again as long as I don't battle."

"But Ash-" Meloetta began.

"My decision is final. And the name's Nightshroud."

"Are you sure?" Rui asked. Nightshroud said nothing. He just put his shirt and overcoat on.

"I think his mind's made up." N said. "I think we should leave him alone." N, Rui, Mewtwo, Meloetta, Latios and Latias, turning into humans first, and Pikachu left Nightshroud's room as he sat down in front of his desk.

* * *

Wes, Michael and Cheren got in the house with bags full of groceries and saw Rui, N, Mewtwo, Pikachu, Meloetta, Latios and Latias, in their dragon form, in the living room.

"Hey guys." Michael said.

"How's Ash?" Cheren asked.

"He's awake." Rui answered.

"That's great!" Michael said. "Lets go see him!"

"No." N said. "We should leave him alone."

"Why?" Wes asked.

"Put the groceries up first." Rui said responsibly.

"Okay." Wes, Michael and Cheren went into the kitchen and put some groceries in the fridge and the others into cabinets. They then went back into the living room. "Tell us what happened."

"Well . . ." Rui, N and Mewtwo told them what happened in Nightshroud's room.

"What!" Wes, Michael and Cheren exclaimed.

"He just quit battling!" Wes said.

N nodded. "Yes. He's afraid that the Dark Power will take over again and might cause more trouble. So he decided to stop battling."

"That's ridiculous!" Cheren said.

"Although it might be true." Michael said.

"May be!" Wes said. "But that doesn't mean he can just quit! The whole world's at stake!"

"I know." N said.

"Can't we just save the world ourselves?" Cheren said.

_"I have a feeling that saving the world won't be the same without Ash."_ Mewtwo said.

N nodded. "True. Ash has saved the world lots of times. Saving the world won't matter when Ash isn't here to save it."

"He's a part of this group." Cheren said. "He has to get involved."

"But how?" Rui asked. "How can we get him back?"

An idea popped into Wes's head. "I can battle him."

"How can a battle help him?" Cheren asked.

"I can try to get his hopes back up. And I have the perfect Pokemon to do it."

"Yeah, but how are you gonna have him agree to battle you?" Michael asked.

"Are you kidding? If there's something I'm good at, it's to convince people." Wes walked at the entrance to wait for Nightshroud.

'I hope he doesn't do anything too harsh.' Latias said.

'I wonder what Wes has in store.' Latios said.

_An hour later ._ . .

Nightshroud got out of his room and walked in the hallway when he saw Wes standing at the entrance of the living room.

"Hey Ash." Wes said. "Glad to see you're okay."

"Yeah." Nightshroud sighed.

"You know. The others told me, Michael and Cheren that you are down in the dumps lately."

"So what?"

"So I thought we could have a battle in an attempt to cheer you up."

"And I told them that I'm not battling anymore."

"Sorry pal, but it's not a choice. You and I are gonna battle."

"I told you. No chance." Nightshroud turned to walk away.

"Well we tried." Michael said.

"Wait." Wes said. "You can't just quit battling because of some power."

"It's the Dark Power." Nightshroud said. "I can't control it. If this continues, I'll eventually hurt you guys."

"We won't get hurt." N said.

"You're only saying that to cheer me up. It's not working."

"Listen Ash." Wes said. "You may have a dangerous power, but you're important to this team. Actually, you are _very _important. Important to me, Rui, Michael, N, Cheren and your Pokemon. Without you we're nothing. And the world will be in danger."

"You and Michael are the heroes of Orre. You don't need me."

"Yes we do. We're connected. You, me, Michael and N. We're the Legendary Trainers. We share the same destiny. You can't avoid that. It's not your decision to quit battling."

Nightshroud turned to Wes. "It is now. If I continue to battle and face Team Cipher, I might be a burden because I might get out of control with the Dark Power and will put you guys in serious danger."

"What kind of talk is that!?"

"Sorry Wes. I just can't."

Wes was ticked and angry. "That's it!" He then punched Nightshroud in the face to knock him on the floor much to everyone's shock. "You needed to get some sense knocked into you. Now get up! Get up and punch me back!"

"Wes!" Rui said.

"I said 'get up'!" Nightshroud struggled to stand up. "Don't tell me that you can't even get up from one little punch!" Nightshroud managed to stand. "Good! Now punch me in the face! Hard enough to knock me onto the ground like I did to you!" Nightshroud wiped the blood off his face and punched Wes in the face. Wes stumbled back. "Not hard enough!"

"I don't want to hurt you badly." Nightshroud said.

"Look. I know what you're going through, but you can't keep running from it. The past is the past. You gotta put it behind you and move on in the present and focus on the future."

"I know, but-"

"Battling me will help you get back on the road. It's time for you to get your hope back."

"Well . . ." Somehow Michael appeared next to Nightshroud.

"In this case you might want to accept this challenge." Michael whispered. "Wes can be stubborn when he is like this."

"I heard that!" Wes yelled.

"Uh . . . you didn't hear it from me." Michael then went back to the others.

"Idiot." Wes whispered to himself. "So. What's it gonna be Ash?"

Nightshroud sighed. "Okay. I accept your challenge."

Wes smirked. "Perfect."

"But lets do it outback." Nightshroud walked to the kitchen with Wes following suit.

'Well that looked like it worked.' Latios said.

Mewtwo nodded. _"I hope Ash can manage."_

"He will." N said.

"Come on!" Michael said. "What are we waiting for?!" The others then followed Nightshroud and Wes outback.

* * *

The group was found in their backyard with Ash and Wes opposit'e of each other.

"Remember when we last battled Ash?" Wes asked. "That battle ended in a draw. This time I will win."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Nightshroud said. "Lets just get it over with." _'Wes is a tough opponent, but I need to find a way to end this battle quick.'_ He thought.

"Remember. This battle is just to get your hopes back." Wes took out a Pokeball. "And this is the Pokemon to do it. Lets go!" He threw the ball in the air. The ball opened making a bright light came out. The light took form of, to mostly everyone's shock, Ho-Oh.

"Ho-Oh!" Everybody but Rui exclaimed.

_'This may be difficult.'_ Nightshroud thought.

'This may be trouble for Ash!' Latias said.

"Which Pokemon are you gonna be battling with?" Wes asked.

_'There's only one way to match a Legendary.'_ Nightshroud thought. He turned to the others. "Lets do this Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo smirked. _"About time I get to battle."_ He floated towards the field.

"Ho-Oh." N said. "What a beautiful Pokemon." He looked at Mewtwo. "Mewtwo. I don't know much about it's power, but I do know that it was created by man. Just like the Genesect Army that were modified by Team Plasma."

"Ready to get this battle underway?!" Wes yelled.

"Yeah. Whatever." Nightshroud said.

"Wow. You really need this battle."

"I just hope Wes won't go too hard." Rui said.

"Come on." Michael said. "It's Wes we're talking about."

"That is true."

"Lets get started." Wes said. "Use Sunny Day!" Ho-Oh released a powerful ray of sunlight.

"Sunny Day." Nightshroud said. "Stay sharp Mewtwo!" Mewtwo nodded.

"Fire Blast!" Ho-Oh released a powerful blast of fire that turned into a star-shape.

"Gotta end this quick. Use Psychic!" Mewtwo's eyes glowed and moved it's hand in front. The attack stopped the Fire Blast and broke it apart. "Shadow Ball!" Mewtwo put its hands together to form a black ball of energy and threw it at Ho-Oh.

"Fire Blast!" Ho-Oh fired the star-shaped fire and destroyed the ball. The attack then headed straight to Mewtwo.

"Dodge it!" Mewtwo ascended, avoiding the attack.

"Sacred Fire!" Ho-Oh released a gold-rose-colored flame from its beak.

"Stop it with Psy-"

_'Yes. That's right.'_ A voice said in Nightshroud's head. _'Attack. Get close to the darkness.'_

"What-" Before Nightshroud knew it, Mewtwo got hit by Ho-Oh's attack. Mewtwo fell to the ground. "Are you okay Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo struggled a little to get up after that powerful attack. _"Forget about me."_ He turned to Nightshroud. _"What happened? Why didn't you call an attack?"_

Nightshroud shook his head. "It's nothing. Lets just get back up."

"If you're done talking, lets get this battle underway." Wes said. "Sky Attack!" Ho-Oh glowed white and started to dash at Mewtwo.

"This time there will be no interuptions. Use-"

_'That's right! Attack and become darkness! Let the Dark Power take hold!'_ The voice interrupted again.

"No."

_"Ash."_ Mewtwo said before Ho-Oh rammed into him.

'What's going on?' Pikachu asked. 'Why is Ash just standing there?'

"What the hell is going on with you Ash!?" Wes yelled.

"I just got a little distracted, that's all." Nightshroud said as Mewtwo got up. The bright light began to die down. "And it looks like your Sunny Day has powered down. Now's our chance. Use Shadow Ball!" Mewtwo put its hands together to created the black ball of energy.

"Counter it with Sunny Day!" Ho-Oh released another powerful ray of light. Mewtwo got blinded by the bright light making his aim off when he threw the Shadow Ball making the attack miss.

"Oh no!" Nightshroud exclaimed.

"Fire Blast!" Ho-Oh fired the star-shaped fire attack.

"Get away Mewtwo!" Mewtwo struggled to open his eyes from the blinding light. Before he can fully open his eyes, the Fire Blast hit him, engulfing him. Mewtwo was then sent to the ground.

"What the heck is wrong with Ash?" Michael asked.

"I don't know." Rui said. "It's almost like . . . he's holding back."

"I honestly don't know what you two are talking about." Nightshroud countered. "Wes is just too good."

"C'mon Ash!" Wes said. "We all know you're better than that. And we know you wouldn't make a rookie mistake as using Shadow Ball while Ho-Oh is using Sunny Day."

Nightshroud sighed. "Okay. I guess I am holding back. I want to finish this battle quick, but I'm afraid if I use all my power, the Dark Power might control me."

"It doesn't matter! You can't face Team Cipher and rescue Zekrom looking like that!"

"But-"

"No 'buts!' Listen. This battle is to just get your hopes back. The Pokemon Ho-Oh is a symbol of hope. That's why I'm using Ho-Oh for this battle."

"I know. But-"

"I said 'No buts!' After you activated the Dark Power years ago, didn't you see a Ho-Oh and got hope again?"

"Well . . . yeah."

"Can't you get that hope back in this battle? The world needs you. We all need you. The team needs you." Wes then sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but . . . I need you."

". . . Wes." Nightshroud saw a bright light in his head. _'What is this warm feeling?'_ Nightshroud wondered. _'Is this the light of hope? It is. I know. I felt this warm feeling in my heart when I had a mental breakdown after my battle with Tony.'_ He then smiled. _'I am suddenly . . . hopeful again. Wes is right. I can't just quit battling after being used because of some power.'_ He opened his eyes still smiling. "You're right! I am a Legendary Trainer! Battling is my destiny! It is my life! I can't just give up after one incident! You helped me see that! See the light! So lets do this Wes! This time there will be no holding back! I'm gonna give it my all!"

Everybody smiled. "Now that's the Ash we know." N said.

"Yeah!" Michael said. "Forget about being careful! Just have fun battling!"

'Ash is back!' Latias said.

'And this time he looks serious.' Latios said.

'Ash always takes battles seriously.' Pikachu said.

"Finally. I get to battle the real you." Wes said.

_"Glad to have you back Ash."_ Mewtwo said.

"Glad to _be_ back." Nightshroud said. "Alright. We are clearly at a disadvantage right now, but we can turn this around. Lets do this Mewtwo! Change form!"

Everyone else but Pikachu were shocked. "Change form!" Wes exclaimed.

"Mewtwo can't form, can't he?!" N said.

Mewtwo smirked. _"I've been waiting for this since the beginning of the battle."_ Mewtwo put his hands together on his chest and began to be engulfed by a light blue aura. Everyone but Nightshroud and Pikachu watched in awe. The big, powerful aura dispersed to see that Mewtwo changed drastically. He had no tail, head got longer. His eye color changed to red. His feet and hands changed colors as well, to light purple.

"Whoa." Wes said amazed.

"Amazing!" Michael said.

"Meet the Awakened Mewtwo." Nightshroud said. "He used that form when he took on a Genesect Army."

"Genesect Army!?" Wes said.

"I guess I didn't tell you_ every_ one of my journeys if you're so surprised."

"Genesect Army?" Michael said confused.

"An army created by an evil group from the Unova region called Team Plasma." N said. "It consists of four normal Genesect with a shiny Genesect for a leader. Genesect lived millions of years ago. Team Plasma revived those five from fossils and equipped each of them with a cannon that can hold any Drive they hold."

"What are Drives?" Rui asked.

"Drives are 4 items that can be equipped to the cannons on the Genesect backs to change the type of Techno Blast, Genesect's signature move."

"Wait." Micheal said. "If there are 4 Drives and the army consists 5 Genesect, how can this matter resolve?"

"Because the shiny Genesect, the leader of the army, doesn't need one. The army leader is the most powerful in the Genesect Army. It would make sense not give it a Drive."

Nightshroud nodded. "Right. Mewtwo used this new form to battle the army, which gave him an advantage. Now that advantage is in _our_ favor."

"If this new Mewtwo is as powerful as you say then we better watch out." Wes said.

"Ready to keep battling Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo nodded. _"Lets do this."_

Nightshroud smirked. "Then use Shadow Ball!" Mewtwo put its hands together and created the black ball and threw it.

"Fire Blast!" Ho-Oh fired the star-shaped fire attack. The attacks collided to create an explosion. "Sacred Fire!" Ho-Oh fired the gold-rose-colored flame.

"Hyper Beam!" Mewtwo fired an orange beam from its right hand. The attacks created another explosion.

"Now's our chance." Wes said. "Sky Attack!" Ho-Oh glowed white and charged to Mewtwo. The attack made contact, but Mewtwo only stumbled back a bit. "No way!"

"Lets do this Mewtwo!" Nightshroud said. "Use Psystrike!"

Mewtwo smirked. _"You got it."_

"Psystrike?" Wes said confused. Mewtwo surrounded himself with psychic waves and charged. While he charged, some of the waves exited the aura and hit Ho-Oh. Mewtwo then rammed into Ho-Oh, pushing it back.

"What's Psystrike?" Michael asked.

"Psystrike was introduced as Mewtwo's signature move." N answered.

"Like it?" Nightshroud asked mockingly. "Mewtwo also used this move on the Genesect Army."

Wes smirked. "You're pretty good. You're a comeback so far, but now it's time to finsih this. Use Sacred Fire!" Ho-Oh fired its signature move once more.

"I couldn't agree more." Nightshroud said. "Hyper Beam!" Mewtwo fired the orange beam from the right hand. The attacks collided. Instead of an explosion, the Hyper Beam pushed Sacred Fire back, canceling the attack. The Hyper Beam hit Ho-Oh making dark dust to appear around it.

"Ho-Oh!" Ho-Oh fell to the ground. The dust cleared to reveal Ho-Oh on the ground with swirls in the eyes. Wes was shocked. "No way."

Nightshroud got confused. "Did we . . . win?" Mewtwo turned to him smiling. Nightshroud smiled as well. "We won!"

"I can't believe it! Wes lost!" Michael exclaimed.

"Incredible." Cheren said.

"Wes." Rui said.

'Yay! Ash did it! He won!' Meloetta said.

'I believe he just defeated the toughest Trainer in Orre.' Latios said.

'Does that mean Ash is number 1 now?' Latias asked excitedly.

Latios shook his head. 'We don't know for sure.'

'He just defeated the number 1 Trainer in Orre.' Pikachu said. 'That totally means that Ash is number 1 now.'

"I lost." Wes said. He smiled sadly and took out a Pokeball. "You did great Ho-Oh. You deserved a good rest." Ho-Oh was sucked into the Pokeball.

"We did it Mewtwo!" Nightshroud said.

Mewtwo nodded. _"Yes we did."_ He then was engulfed into the blue aura again to revert back to his original form.

Nightshroud nodded. "Yeah." He then saw Wes walking up to him. "Wes."

Wes sighed. "Congratulations. You beat me." He congratulated sadly.

Nightshroud frowned and smiled again. "Don't be sad. This battle was victory for you too." Wes looked at him confused. "Remember? This battle was just to help me."

Wes smiled. "Yeah. You're right."

Nightshroud nodded. "Thank you. Thanks to you I managed to push the Dark Power back for now. It'll be back. I know it."

"And if it does, we'll be ready to save you."

"Thanks."

"Hey!" The trio turned to see the others coming towards them. "Great battle you guys!" Michael said.

"I know." Nightshroud said as Pikachu got on his shoulder.

"And your prize for defeating me is getting the title 'Toughest Trainer in Orre'." Wes said jokingly.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Michael went into his pocket to get something.

"What is it Michael?" Nightshroud asked.

Michael got his hand out of the pocket. "Your prize for winning the Pyrite Tournament. The manager told me to give it to you when you felt better." He opened his hand to reveal a Pokeball with a purple top with an 'M' insigma with a white bottom.

"It's the Master Ball!" N exclaimed.

"The most powerful Pokeball in the world." Nightshroud said. "That was the prize?"

"Yep." Michael nodded.

Nightshroud took the Master Ball from Michael's hand. "I'll keep it, but I'm gonna use it for an emergency." He put the ball in his pocket. "Now that I'm not a sour puss anymore, what's say to you that we come up with a plan to ambush Team Cipher and rescue the Tao Trio?"

"Yeah! Lets do it!" Michael said. Everybody else nodded.

"Oh yeah. One more thing Wes."

"What?" Wes asked. Out of sudden Nightshroud punched him in the face, knocking him down to the ground. "What was that for?!"

"That hard enough for ya?" Nightshroud asked rubbing his knuckle.

"No fair! You caught me off guard!"

"You caught _me_ off guard when you punched me. So we're even."

Wes smiled and laughed. "I guess you're right. Glad to have you back Nightshroud."

Nightshroud smiled. "Ash." Everybody looked at him confused. "You guys can call me Ash."

**And done!**

**What do you think's gonna happen next?**

**And if you think so, I didn't make it up. Mewtwo really_ can_ change form.**

**Like it? Love it?**

**Please Read & Review!**


End file.
